Music, Life, and Embry
by cityofmyheart
Summary: Kanti is a 17 year old girl that desires to live life happily. Gradually, it seems that the people she cares about the most walk out of her life. She has to make a drastic change to move across the country from Jersey to La Push. Will the new people in her life leave her too, particularly a native La Push guy?
1. Chapter 1 Promise

This is my first fanfic. So bear with me if its horrible. Please give me you advice if I did horribly bad. Thanks. :]

* * *

Chapter 1

**Promise**

Never would I think, I would be living at La Push. I had just moved from Jersey to the complete other side of the country. My dad had just died, and I miss him so much. I wish he was still here. I kept thinking about my father, as I played my guitar. It was my only way of expressing myself. My music was my way of speaking. I started playing and singing the song "Daddy's Little Girl" by Frankie J.

_  
[Pre Chorus:]  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out_

_[Chorus:]  
Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you_

_[Hook:]  
Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl_

I got tired of playing so I grabbed my scrap book that was laying on top of my bureau and began reminiscing about all the memories with my friends and family in Jersey. Its true, pictures really do worth a thousand words. There were pictures of me and my father and I when I was a little girl. I looked just like my father, except that I had my mom's long hair, tan skin, and her big brown eyes. Everything else was him._ I can't believe he's gone_. Sometimes I feel like my mom's sad to see me, because I remind her so much of him. I didn't want to cry so I turned the pages.

I came across a picture of my best friends, Jose, Sebastian, and Shaina. It was when we were about 6 years old. We all had cake on our faces because I thought since it was my birthday, I deserved to smash cake on their faces.

I laid on my stomach and put the book on my bed and continued to turn the pages. I stopped in the middle of the book to stare at pictures of me and my ex-boyfriend Aaron. There was a picture of our lips pressed together and under it, was "**I will always love you**" in his hand writing.

Too bad it was all a lie. He hurt me so bad. I fell for him so hard, I didn't think I could get up again. Actually I don't think I have. I don't think I could ever trust anyone. I didn't want to fall in love again. It hurt too much. I turned the page quickly to stop myself from thinking about him any longer.

As I kept looking on, there was a picture similar to the other one. Just 10 years later, for my 16th birthday this year. We all had morphed into young adults. We still had the same smiles, but without missing teeth. And yet again, cake on all of our faces. Some things just never change, I chuckled to myself.

I felt the tears filling up my big puppy dog chocolate brown eyes, as my Dad described them. Gosh, I miss them so much. I remember perfectly when I told them I was moving. It was heart wrenching.

We were hanging out at Shaina's house playing guitar hero. Sebastian and Jose were playing against each other. Shaina and I were sitting on her big, comfy, couch in her living room. Shaina knew me too well and knew something was up with me.

"_**What's up Kiki**__?" said Shaina as she looked me straight in the face. That was my nickname. Everyone called me Kiki, but my real name was Kanti._

_Shit! I wish she didn't know when something was wrong. I had thought to myself. "__**Guys I have something to tell you. Its really…uhmm important.**__" _

"_Y__**eah, what's the big important news, I need to continue kicking Jose's ass over here.**__" smiled Sebastian. _

"_**Kickin' my ass! HA! Good joke Sebaz. The only reason why you're god is because you're good with you hands if you know what I mean.**__" An evil, mischievous smile crept upon Jose's face. He's so pervertedly funny._

_We all laughed and then my hands began to shake because I was so nervous of what their reaction might be. I didn't know how to tell them so I shut my eyes and just blurted it out._

"_**I'M MOVING TO LA PUSH!**__" I shouted. They knew where La Push was located, because I've told them where my mom was from. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did. They all looked at me with eyes wide open and their jaws dropping._

_The guys had dropped the guitars and Shaina had tears in her eyes. That's when I broke down. I threw myself and hugged her and we cried. The guys then hugged us. A few minutes later of tear dropping and hugging._

_Shaina grabbed me by the shoulders so we could look at each other. I wiped the last couple of tears that escaped my eyes._

"_**Kanti Rodriguez, can you promise us one thing?**__" Shaina asked. I nodded to her question because of the pain I had in my throat didn't allow me to speak._

_Jose had his arm around my shoulder; Shaina was holding my right hand and Sebaz my left hand. _

"_**No matter**__** the distance, the miles, the stop signs, and red lights. Nothing will break our friendship apart and we'll always be best friends.**__" I looked at all of their sad faces with tears regaining their places in my eyes._

"_**I promise**__." was all I could manage to say which was a promise I would never break._

_

* * *

_

Okay so that was chapter one. As you can see, She really loves her friends.

Please review! So i can have some inspiration. tell me what you would like me to write. :]

How should she meet Embry?

At the beach or at her house? at School?

I will try to update as soon as possible.

Love, Kiki


	2. Chapter 2 Life's a beach

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Life's a beach**

_I was pacing back and forth looking at the clock each time I passed. It was 2:37 a.m. My mom was sitting down with my little sister at her side. The only things they informed us so far when we got here, was that my dad was in bad car accident and it may be fatal. I was getting impatient. My hands, trembling, from how scared I was. I began biting my nails( a bad habit I have), to the point I was chewing my finger off. _

"_Hail Mary full of grace…" was all I could muster to hear from my mom's voice. She was praying quietly to herself. _

_A doctor started to come into the waiting room, and called my mother's name "Ayasha Rodriguez?"_

_I stopped dead at my tracks and was in front of him, beside my mother in an instant. The look on his face was sincere. He had blood over his scrub(their uniform). My dad's blood. _

"_I'm Dr. Michaels. I was set to operate your husband, Luis Rodriguez." He said. My mother nodded her head. _

"_Is everything okay? Is he fine?" she asked all too quickly. I was surprised he understood her. _

"_I'm afraid not. I am so sorry, but he didn't make it." He looked at my mom, my sister, then at me. _

_I felt my heart completely stop. This couldn't be happening! He was my friend, my blood, my father! My mom began to sob uncontrollably and hugged my sister who also began to cry. _

_I screamed "No! No!"_

"Daddy don't go!" I shouted as I woke up from the nightmare that was true.

I sat up hyperventilating. The perspiration was slowly dripping down my face. I began to whimper and hug my knees as I rocked back and forth on my bed. I looked at the time, it was 10:48 in the morning, meaning my mom was probably already up and about with my younger sister.

After I found my composure, I got up from bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I looked at my reflection. As I brushed my teeth. I had everything of my father's features except his eyes and skin tone.

I had my mother's big chocolate eyes and tan caramel skin. I had his curly hair, his dimpled smile, his ears, everything. My hair was up to my waist, and my father didn't want me to cut it. I decided to leave it long for him.

I got in the shower and ran it on cold water, to cool me off. I was still kinda antsy, from the nightmare. After a while, I got out of the shower. Grabbed the towel on its hanger, and wrapped it around my body.

I picked out a random plaid button up shirt and skinny jeans. I walked to the front of my long mirror and saw my reflection. I had lost some weight, since my dad had died. I was fit but with curves. In fact, I loved my curves. I rather be curvy with a body then skinny ass Lindsay Lohan.

I put on my candles and walked downstairs to the kitchen to catch something to bite. I found a note on the fridge from my mom.

**Looking for some furniture with Layla and going to do some errands. Be back around 5.**

Cool. I had the house to myself. Now I can play music all I want without her comments. My mom didn't approve of my dreams of becoming a performer because she thinks it wasn't job that can support a family and it isn't consistent. So I play my guitar and sing at my house when she isn't there.

I opened the fridge and took out milk. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and some Froot loops cereal. Poured the cereal, milk into the bowl. I walked to the living room and made myself comfortable on the couch to watch some T.V. I put MTV and they were showing some show called **Exposed**. After I was done eating, I walked back to the kitchen and washed my bowl.

I leaned on the counter in the kitchen and looked at the clock on the microwave. It was already noon.

"Man! Time flies by!" I stated, talking to myself. I'm such a weirdo. I thought about calling Shaina, but she's probably out so I'll call her later tonight. Maybe I should go to the beach and chill there. It's sunny and hot out, which is a miracle, since it's always rainy around here.

I went upstairs to grab my cell, keys, and guitar. I looked at my cell phone, it said

**Miss Calls (1)**

**Aaron  
**

I was almost tempted to call back. Ugh. What he did to me was so wrong, but I still loved him. I looked at my cell, and then shoved it in my pocket.

I walked outside and locked the door. Hung my guitar over my back, got on my bike. I cruised around town before heading to the beach. I felt free as the wind blew through my hair. The sun was shining brightly. It felt good. I let my hands off the handle bars and rode without holding. Now I felt even more independent.

When I got to the beach I had parked my bike with all the other ones and took of my sandals. I took my cell out of my pocket.

I walked onto the beach and let the sand find its way through my toes. I saw a group of people playing football and joking around. They all seemed so happy and joyful. I wanted that. I started to miss having people like that around.

I found a spot near a tree and took my guitar off my back. I sat with my back against the bark of the tree and started strumming the guitar. I couldn't help but think of my relationship with Aaron as I looked over at the beach salt water and the sun shining. He was my first real love.

I knew I wanted to be with him, from the first time we met. His smile drove me wild. All those nights of endless conversations on the phone. We started off as close friends then next thing you know it. We're going out. My parents approved of him and liked him. I was the happiest girl alive. He even gave me his necklace he had his whole life.

Then just 4 days before our 1 yr. anniversary. Everything went down hill. We were supposed to hang out that day, but he said he was really sick and he couldn't even get out of bed. I went to go surprise him and keep him company at his house. I usually just walk in, since I'm so close with his family.

_"Aaron? Babe? "as I got closer to his room upstairs. I heard a moan that didn't sound like Aaron at all. What the fuck is that?_

_I open the door to his room and stood there frozen, staring at him and this girl I didn't recognize. They were naked and doing it. He stopped in shock and tried to cover himself up by grabbing the sheet as he came walking towards me._

_"Baby, it's not what it looks--"  
_

_I held my hand up to stop him from coming any closer. I looked at him with a tear escaping my eye and ripped the necklace of my neck and threw it at him and ran. _

_I heard him yelling "Kanti! Come back! Kanti!" It slowly died out because all I could do is hear myself crying.  
_

I was galvanized by a football landing next to me and sand hitting me from its fall. There was a tall huge guy, coming forward. I guess he was from the group of people that I saw earlier. He had long black hair up to his shoulders and he was ripped! _Damn, this is my own personal Baywatch. _Oh gosh, he's coming over here.

I stood up in a rush and brushed the sand off of me. I bent down to pick up the football, and saw a pair of feet in front of me.

My eyes followed tan russet skinned body shining as the sun beamed at him as I started standing straight. His body was better close up, six pack and everything. _EEEPPP!_ That's when I saw him.

* * *

Review please. Give me some advice. I need reviews to know what to write. Please be completely honest.

Tell me what to write about . AHHHH! Pleasee! someone who is reading this, review!

Review this Story/Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 Comfortable

Disclaimer: I own none of SM characters.

* * *

My heart had fluttered. He was breath taking. I couldn't speak. He was staring at me. I met his gaze. His eyes, his brown eyes. So dark and hypnotizing. All I could see was him.

_Oh my Gosh, Oh my Gosh. He's so cute. _I told myself. I felt my cheeks burning up. Oh gosh I'm blushing. What am I? Thirteen or something?! I stopped staring at him. He was probably thinking how weird and lonely I was.

_Holy shit! Say something stupid!_ I really need to stop talking to myself.

"Uhmm, I think this is yours."

I couldn't barely say it. My voice was cracked. Wathe hell! First I'm blushing like a freaking 8th grader, now I'm sound like an 8th grade boy going through puberty! So embarrassing!

He was still staring and then he shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah. Thanks." He said. Wow. His voice was soft but deep enough. He looked like he was in his early twenties. But then again I could be wrong.

He was still in front of me. He looked at my hand. What was he looking at. I looked down at my hand. It was the football.

"Oh! My bad!" Way to go Kanti. I threw the ball at him. He chuckled and caught it of course and smiled warmly at me. My heart skipped a beat. His smile brilliantly shined. _Ay que papi!_

I giggled in return. I brushed my hand through my curly long hair and then turned around to get back to my guitar.

"Hey, are you from around here?" Ha. Wow. Now I feel super awkward.

"Do I look that weird?" I said chuckling and picking up my guitar to put it back in its case.

He chuckled too. "No, it's just that I've never seen you around." I smiled as I zipped up my guitar and strapped it on my back.

"Well, I just moved here from Jersey. But my mom was born and raised here. You might know her. Her name is Ayasha Solomon."

"Woah." He asked shockingly. You're Ayasha's daughter? My mom and her were really good friends in high school. She was over my house like an hour ago. You look nothing like her."

"Yeah. That's my mom." Mom is seriously going to have to give me his address.

"So I been told. I look like my father. I'm Kanti Rodriguez." I said holding out my hand to shake his. Can I get anymore boring?

He shook my hand. It was soft and huge compare to mine. Also incredibly hot. Was his sick with a fever or something?

"I'm Embry Call. Nice to meet you."

_You don't know how nice it is to meet you_. Okay! I need to stop. I just met the kid for God's sake.

"And welcome to La Push. I know this isn't the greatest place on earth. But you'll love it. And if you don't, then I'll help you to." He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. " I said picking up my sandals from the sand.

A big guy, who was just about the same size as Embry, but a bit taller from the group yelled "Yo Em! Hurry up and stop flirting! We wanna finish the game!"

I couldn't stop from blushing and laughing at his friend's statement. "Uhm, I should go. And so should you before you're friend comes over here and tackles you. " I said between the laughs.

"Ha! That's Paul. He wouldn't have the balls to tackle me. He's just a little impatient." He said laughing.

"Give me a minute!" Embry yelled back to the guy.

The group of people all ran to the water. There about were 3 couples. And there was a guy similar to Embry with a little girl and playing with her in the sand. They all seemed to be having so much fun. I wish I could be as carefree like that again.

"Do you want to come and hang out?" he asked. Did he just invite me to hang out with his friends? A complete stranger? This is a joke. This isn't true. I'm dreaming. _WAKE UP KANTI._

"Kanti?" The way he said my name. It was beautiful in his voice. I snapped out of it. I shook my head motioning no.

"No I'm sorry. I don't want to be a bother. Thanks for the invite though." I said shyly, putting my head down and kick the sand as my foot swayed back and forth.

"You're not going to bother anyone! C'mon. I know you're not going to hangout anywhere else. You need to make friends someday and that day is today! I promise you'll have fun. C'mon please!" he said with a puppy dog pout. He looked so cute.

I rolled my eyes and gave in. "Fine and stop you really look like a dog doing that." He barked a laugh at my response and smiled.

"A cute dog?" he asked making the pouty face bending down in front of me so he can be at my eye level. I rolled my eyes and laughed at his childish manners.

"Yeah. Sure, why not Embry." I said tippy toeing to rub his head. I still had to tippy toe to reach his tall self. I giggled as we kept on walking.

"So I understood you said your name was Kanti _Rodriguez_? Are you half spanish?" He asked as if I was a weird alien.

"Yeah. I am. From my dad's side. He Puerto Rican and Dominican. And my mom is Quileute." I small smile crept my face. "I know weird mix. But I like it."

"That is weird. Get away from me freak!" He said backing away jokingly. That's a uniquely weird mix. Weird is a good thing. I like weird." he winked at me. I blushed slightly.

We walked quietly and we saw his friends getting out of the water. They began to approach us.

Wow they were all ripped like him. Not to mention HUGE. They were all cute, but for some reason, I was attracted more to Embry. There were 4 girls. Two of them were being held by their boyfriends for dear life. Except one girl who was holding hands with one guy who had short black hair. They were so happy together. _I hope I can be like that with Embry_. She was pale, but with brown curly hair. She was gorgeous. Too gorgeous to be real. Then there was another girl who had short black hair. She was a bit shorter than the guys. She had to have the best body ever. She kinda had a bitchy look to her, but I didn't let it bother me. Then there was a guy who was holding a little girl in his arms.

"Hey Guys, this is Kanti Rodriguez." he smiled as he introduced me. He had a gleam in his eye. He showed me off as if I were a trophy or something.

"Hey." I said as warm as possible. Trying to show I wasn't intimidated.

"You finished flirting a tad bit late Em. But I forgive you." This must be Paul. Embry glared at him. This is going to be an issue if he keeps cracking jokes like this. I chuckled nervously. The girl he was holding by the waist elbowed him and walked toward me.

"Sorry. Thats Paul" she said rolling her eyes then she hugged me and said "I'm Rachel Black. Nice to meet you."

She pointed to the other couple, "That's Jared and Kim." I waved and smiled. Kim hugged me and ran back to Jared's side. Too cute.

She pointed to a guy and holding the little girl. She said "Put mee doown Qwil. Rwigt Now" He looked at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world and Put her down.

"Thats Quil and Claire." Claire came up to me and said "Your pweety." and hugged me.

"Aww thanks and you're beautiful."I said bending down and hugging her back. She was too adorable.

She then pointed to the girl with the short hair " That's Leah." I gave her a smile, but she didn't seem interested. Did I do something wrong.

"Don't worry she's always like that" Rachel whispered in my ear, as if she read my mind. She then pointed to the rest of the guys who looked younger,"Thats Seth," "Hey!", he said nicely. And to his left were two boys named Collin and Brady.

She pointed to the pale girl holding the guy's hand. "That's my brother Jacob and Renessme." Renessme came up to me and hugged me as well as Jacob.

"Call me Nessie," her voice sounded like bells. She was so pretty. "Its way less of a mouthful."

"I like it. It's beautiful and unique." I truthfully told her.

"Is there more people I should meet?" I asked seriously. I looked at all of them and they all laughed. I was really serious._ No_ motioned Rachel.

"I'm serious! You guys are like a gang. More like a pack. You guys would do some serious damage back at Jersey." I said joining in the laughter. Embry put his arm around my shoulder. I felt so comfortable with them. I actually felt good, in such a long time. They were like a big family and I was accepted.

"You have no idea." said Embry.

* * *

Okay so, I've got a couple reviews. That actually made my day.

Keep on reading and reviewing. I'll update as soon as possible.

Tell me what you guys want to read. And Ay Que Papi means Whoa what a Hottie? haha in spanish.

Love, Kiki


	4. Chapter 4 Sunset

This isn't the best chapter, I have a big headache and my allergies are killing me. But i tried my hardest.

Disclaimer: I own none of the SM characters

* * *

After being introduced to everyone, we all sat down around in a big circle on the sand. Everyone was talking and laughing. The atmosphere was great. It reminded me of my best friends. I wonder if they're always like this.

To my left was Nessie and to my right was Embry. I was looking at everyone conversating and thinking about how close they were.

At the corner of my eye I noticed Quil whispering in Embry's ear. It was too low of a whisper for me to even make out what he had said. Embry was shaking his head no and laughing at what Quil had said. Then Embry said "Fine." and they gave each other a high five.

I didn't bother trying to find out what they were talking about even though I was curious.

I turned my attention to Nessie and Kim's conversation. They were talking about Nessie moving soon.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave but I'll come back soon." Nessie said sadly.

"Wait? You're moving. But I just met you. Why?" I asked not even bothering to show the fact that I was upset of the fact she was leaving.

She looked at Kim and I guess she was surprised by my reaction because she replied

"Uhmm, My dad has gotten a great job offer in Alaska, so we're moving when I graduate high school. Which will be next year."

"Oh okay. Well hopefully we'll become great friends by then." I told her.

She smiled warmly, "I think we will." I returned the smile.

"Me too!" Kim shouted at us. We laughed.

* * *

"Of course Kim." Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Quil.

"What's up Quil?" I said looking up at him. "Ewww! Kanti, there's a huge bug on you." He said.

"WHAT!?!, Where! Take it off!" I said getting up and shaking like if I had a seizure. In case you haven't noticed, I hate bugs. Everyone was laughing hysterically especially Quil. He was on the floor holding his stomach.

I stopped and glared at him. "You little liar! You tricked me!" I slapped him on his shoulder as hard as I could but it seemed to hurt me more than it was intended to hurt him.

He spoke through the laughs "That was hilarious! You should have seen you face. Aw man, who would have known Jersey girls were so gullible." He high-fived Embry. So this was what they were whispering to each other.

"Hardy Har Har Quil. I'll get you. Just watch." I said trying to be intimidating.

"Ohh Quil. I think that's a threat." Paul said slowly calming down from laughing.

"More like a promise." I snapped.

Quil regained his natural self and put his arm around me playfully. "You've got to admit, that was a good one."

I thought about scaring him. "No it wasn't. I'm scared of freakin' bugs." I began making tears coming out of my eyes and faked crying.

His face was all serious and he started begging. I put my face in my hands and kept on playing. "Get off of me!" As I shrugged his arm off.

"I'm so sorry Kanti. I didn't mean to make you cry. It was a joke. I didn't me---."

I jumped with a smile on my face. "Gotcha!" Quil's face was priceless. My stomach was hurting so much from laughing. Everyone began laughing again.

"She got you man." Jacob stated.

Quil pouted "No fair. Girls are good at that. She probably practices."

"Don't be mad. Truce?" I lifted my hand and he shook. "Truce. For now that is. I am so getting you again."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Okay, Quil. Its on!" I sat back down between Embry and Nessie.

"So Kanti, I see you have a guitar with you. Do you play?" asked Jacob.

Everyone looked at me for my response. "Yeah I do." I told them nodding my head.

Embry turned to look at me, he requested "Can you play something for us?"

"Yeah!" They all said in unison. Whoa, that was scary.

I laughed from their anticipation. I looked back at Embry who had his puppy pout face on. Oh gosh, does he always do this to get what he wants. "Fine! Fine! I will" He beamed at me.

They all cheered. I took my guitar and got ready to play. I was nervous. I never really played in front of anyone. Now I was playing in front of a group of people. And a really hot guy next to me.

"I have nothing to sing so I'm just gonna make something up." I inhaled deeply and then out. I started strumming my guitar and sang whatever came to mind.

"I'm a Jersey latin-quiluete girl, I know crazy kinda mix.

Don't make fun of me or I'll beat you with a stick.

I'm hangin with some peeps, The guys are big as Jeeps.

They girls are freaking cool. Paul, Jared, and Jacob look like they're gonna drool.

We're on the beach Holy Crap that looks like screech.

Ha made you look, Now i'll leave you with the hook.

I'm chillin in La Push, for some reason it reminded me of George Bush

I'm sorry my new friends, but this song is coming to an end."

They began clapping and laughing as I finished strumming. "That has to be the most corniest thing I have ever sang."

Embry put his arm around my shoulder and whispered so low I was surprised I made out what he had said. "I loved it, but next time, can I be in it?"

I blushed and nodded yes. As the day went on, we kept on joking around. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. It was my Mom. I excused myself from the circle and got up to walk away from the laughter to be able to hear my mom. I picked up the call.

"Hey mom!" I said a bit too happy.

"Hey Kiki. Where are you? What's all that noise?

"Oh I'm with Embry Call. I was hanging out at the beach when you were gone, and he invited me to hangout with him and his friends. You know his mom. He said you were at his house earlier."

"Oh okay. That's good."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get home a bit later than I expected." I was hoping I'll get to spend more time with Embry. I heard something break in the background. "Mom, what was that?"

"Layla!" she yelled. "Your sister decided to break a vase. And Okay no problem. Talk to you later sweetie, have fun and be careful."

"Okay later Mom." I hung up and walked back to where we were all sitting at. Only Jacob, Nessie, and Embry were there.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?"

Jacob replied "They left to Emily and Sam's house to go eat. You'll meet them sooner or later." He looked at Nessie and then stood up pulling her up to his side.

"We should get going. Nessie's parents are going to kill me if I don't feed her." Jacob hugged, Nessie followed.

"It was nice meeting you Kanti." Jacob said. He put his arm around Nessie's waist when she returned to his side.

"We need to hang out again soon." Nessie said smiling. "Sure can do." I responded.

"Hey Em, do you need a ride?" Jacob asked Embry. He shook his head as in no. "I'm going to stay and hangout a bit longer. If that's fine with Kanti." He looked at me. How could I say no to him.

"Yeah its fine."

Jacob and Nessie hugged us goodbye and walked to the parking lot, to Jacob's car, hand in hand. It was too real. Their love was so powerful. I was envious. I couldn't even lie that I didn't want something like that.

It was around 6 and the sun was beginning to set. I was standing there looking at the sunset with Embry next to me. It was beautiful.

A strong wind came through which cause me to shiver. Embry put his arm around my shoulder. I just noticed he hasn't had a shirt on for the whole entire time I was here. Oh well. The warmth radiating from his body was keeping me warm. The sunset reminded me of him. He was my own personal sun.

"Its beautiful." I whispered trying not to ruin the peaceful moment.

"Yeah, it really is." I turned to look at him. He looked down at me. His face was so close to mine. His eyes were looking right into mine. It was so strong. I felt like I saw his soul. I felt the urge to kiss him, but controlled myself and looked away before I blushed. I went under his arm that he had around my shoulder and walked to pick up my stuff.

_Holy shit that was crazy!_

"Hey! I was comfortable there." He said chuckling and jogging to reach me. I picked my guitar and hung it over my shoulder.

"Wait. You're leaving?" he asked eagerly.

I giggled. "Yeah, I rode my bike here." I said pointing at the only bike left parked. "I want to get home before it gets any darker. Even though I live close by, I don't like making my mom worry."

He nodded in understanding. "Well I'll walk you. I want to get to know you better."

I felt my cheeks burning up a bit. "Oh cool. Same here." My cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiling and walking towards my bike.

He kept up with my pace and offered to take my bike as we walked. "So what do you want to know?" I started to walk slower than usual so we could talk more.

He looked puzzled. "Hmm. Let's start with basics. How old are you?"

"16. You?"

"Cool. I'm 16 too." his teeth glowing in the dark from his smile. "When's your birthday?"

"February 18. And yours?

"July 16th." I jumped, "It's coming up soon!" he laughed at my reaction. "Yeah it is."

"What's your favorite color, ice cream flavor, movie, song, soda, and candy?" I giggled at his long question.

"Torquoise Blue and Lime Green, Chocolate or Cookies and Cream, too many movies, too many songs, Sprite and jolly ranchers." I said out of breath.

"How about you?" I asked in return.

"Blue, I'll eat whatever," I called him a fatass and we laughed. "Too many movies and songs too. Jolly ranchers are cool and any soda except Mountain Dew."

"Oh gosh, you believe in that rumor too about the soda shrinking your homeboys down there." I said pointing at his area.

He looked at me like I was a stranger with wide eyes. "No, I just don't like it but thank you for telling me. I'm never going to drink that." We laughed again. Wow, I was really enjoying this.

We kept asking each other questions as we kept going then we finally reached my house.

"Well this is my house. Thanks Embry. This was a lot of fun." I grabbed my bike from him.

"No problem Kanti. I had fun too." He started rubbing the back of his neck like he was nervous or something.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, maybe we should do this again sometime." He admitted. He wants to hang out again. _YES YES YES! _I couldn't stop from smiling.

"Of course!" I said a bit to quick. I don't want to sound desperate. But I really did want to see him again. He seemed happy too.

"Cool so I'll pick you up around 2ish."

"Sure. Sounds good." _OH MY GOSH! I'm going to be with him again! _I tried to maintain my composure.

"Alrighty then. Night Kanti." He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't want him to let go, so I hugged him back.

"Goodnight Embry." I waved as he walked away. When I couldn't see him anymore I was jumped around and squealed on the front of my lawn.

* * *

Okay guys, reviewww pleaseee. I'm thinking about writing the next chapter in embry's POV

Let me know if I should. Give me your opinions.

Love, Kiki.


	5. Chapter 5 Disappointment

This chapter is on Embry's POV i added something more on the end. I'm sorry for posting a bit late. I've just been drained from the allergies.

Disclaimer: I own no SM characters

* * *

Embry's POV

I imprinted on Kanti Rodriguez. Even if I didn't imprint on her, I would still be attracted to her.

I would glance at her with every change I got, from the corner of my eye when she wasn't looking. I tried to control myself because I didn't want her to think I was some freaky stalker guy but she's so beautiful.

Her big, brown, eyes with a little hazel around her pupil and that dimpled smile was unbearable. Her laugh sounded like a little baby's. Her tan skin glowing and her long curly hair blowing through the wind. She even had a slight Jersey accent. She wasn't so skinny or obese, no offense to those. She was perfect. _I love her_.

I was so glad that Kanti was getting along with everyone. She looked so upset earlier when she was sitting by herself playing her guitar.

When I saw her, a tear began to roll down her face from her eye. She was crying. I really wanted to know what she was thinking about then, but I didn't want to bother her.

She was sitting between me and Nessie. She was quiet for quite a time just listening to everyone's conversations. She seemed to be thinking about something.

Quil nudged me on my shoulder and whispered to me "So I'm going to try to scare Kanti. Just a little joke. So don't go all ape shit on me. Okay?"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea Quil. Just let her chill." I told him. I didn't want her to get upset if she took the joke seriously.

Quil looked at me with an annoyed look on his face. "C'mon. It won't be that serious. If she gets upset, I'll let you beat me up later."

It would be nice to just punch Quil. I laughed at his way of bribery. "Okay fine!"

"Alright!" he said high-fiving me. I turned around to see what Kanti was doing. She was in the middle of a conversation with Nessie and Kim. Quil tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up Quil?" she said looking up at him. "Ewww! Kanti, there's a huge bug on you." He said. Oh god. The bug trick.

"WHAT!?!, Where! Take it off!" she said basically flipping out. She was shaking like crazy. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Everyone started laughing at this point. She noticed he just tricked her. She had said something but I couldn't make out what she said. I was too busy laughing.

Quil was on the sand literally laughing his ass off. He was holding his stomach. Then he said "That was hilarious! You should have seen you face. Aw man, who would have known Jersey girls were so gullible." He stood up and high-fived me was standing in front of him. She looked at him then at me as if she just figured something out. She said sarcastically "Hardy Har Har Quil. I'll get you. Just watch." But the look on her face said otherwise. .

Paul being Paul always has to comment saying "Oh Quil. I think that's a threat."

She responded quickly with attitude. "More like a promise." She was kinda hot when she was mad.

Quil put his arm around her shoulder. I was a bit jealous but I knew he was just trying to be friendly. Quil was one of my best friends; I know he would never do that. He told her "You've got to admit, that was a good one."

She began to talk lowly "No it wasn't. I'm scared of freakin' bugs." it seemed like she was going to cry. Quil was so gonna get fucked up later. I wanted to go and hug her. She buried her face in her hands.

Then she told him to get off of her. I didn't want her to be upset. Then I noticed she was slightly smirking as Quil was trying to sooth her and apologize for his actions. She's pranking him back I thought to myself. She's beautiful, smart, and a joker. I imprinted on a good one.

She jumped up and yelled "Gotcha!" Quil's face was so funny. He looked like he just got hit in the balls.

We all laughed. She was laughing so hard I thought she was having a heart attack. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

"She got you, man" said Jacob. This was very true. She got him bad.

Quil being a sore loser that he is tried to make an excuse by saying "No fair. Girls are good at that. She probably practices."

She called it Truce and they shook hands. "Truce for now that is. I am so getting you again." Quil said humorously.

"It's on!" She said as she sat next to me. I was so happy to have her by my side. Just her presence made me feel good. As long as she was with me, that's all I would need.

"So Kanti, I see you have a guitar with you. Do you play?" asked Jacob. No shit Jacob. Why else would she have a guitar with her? But we all still looked at her waiting for her answer.

She nodded and said "Yeah I do" That's when I thought of asking her to play for us.

"Can you play something for us?" I asked pleadingly. Everyone else joined into convincing her. She giggled at us from all the pleading and asking. I made my famous puppy pout face that I knew she couldn't resist. She turned to look at me and tried to refuse but gave in.

"Fine! Fine! I will!" she said waving her hands. Yes! I knew it would work! I grinned at her as big as I could. We all cheered for her to play. She turned around to take her guitar. She was nervous. I started feeling guilty for asking her to play.

"I have nothing to sing so I'm just going to make something up." She said truthfully. She began playing her guitar to an upbeat tempo.

"I'm a Jersey latin-quiluete girl, I know crazy kinda mix.

Don't make fun of me or I'll beat you with a stick.

I'm hangin with some peeps, The guys are big as Jeeps.

They girls are freaking cool. Paul, Jared, and Jacob look like they're gonna drool.

We all laughed and swayed side to side to show we were into it. She seemed so comfortable singing and playing.

We're on the beach Holy Crap that looks like screech.

Ha made you look, Now i'll leave you with the hook.

I'm chillin in La Push, for some reason it reminded me of George Bush

I'm sorry my new friends, but this song is coming to an end."

When she finished we all clapped and laughed and she said "That has got to be the corniest thing I even sang." Her voice was beautiful when she sang. No matter what she sings, it was beautiful to me.

Feeling the need to just touch her, I put my arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear "I loved it, but next time, can I be in it?"

She her dimpled smile crept on her face as she blushed. She nodded. As the day kept going we just laughed and laughed.

* * *

Her phone was starting to ring. She looked at me and excused herself to go speak on the phone. She stood up and walked away from the group to speak. I looked at her as her waist swayed from side to side as she walked. I felt empty without her there next to me.

"Embry, did you imprint on her?" Kim asked loudly. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"Yeah. At least I think I did." I said smiling so hard, my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Good, because I like her. She's so sweet." Nessie said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ugh. Are you serious? This makes me sick." Leah said disgusted.

"Chill out Leah! Kanti's cool. You'll probably end up being good friends with her." Seth stated.

"Oh yeah! And maybe we'll end up being BFFs! NOT!" Leah said rolling her eyes. "I'm out." She left.

"We're going to Emily's to get some grub. You guys coming?" Rachel and Kim said. Of course Jared and Paul are going with them.

"We're gonna go." Said Seth referring to Brady, Collin, and himself. They stood up, said their goodbyes, walked towards the woods.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to. Hopefully Claire is still there." Quil said standing up. They all gave Jacob, Nessie, and me hugs.

"Tell Kanti to call me later. And that it was fun meeting her. She's great Embry." Kim said with sincerity on her face.

"Okay no problem. Later guys." Jacob, Nessie, and I talked while Kanti came back to join us.

"Where'd everybody go?" She asked concerned.

"They went to go eat at Emily and Sam's house. You'll meet them sooner or later." Jacob and Nessie stood up to leave. I stood up as well.

"We should get going. Nessie's parents are going to kill me if I don't feed her." Which was true. Bella and Edward want the best for Nessie.

"It was nice meeting you," Jacob said holding onto Nessie's waist. I wish I could hold Kanti like that. Just to embrace her.

"We need to hang out again." Nessie added. They seemed to bond a lot. I was happy because Nessie was a sweet girl.

"Sure can do." She responded lightly. They hugged. Then Jacob turned to me and asked me if I would need a ride home. I shook my head. I couldn't just leave, I wanted to spend time with her. Alone.

"I'm going to stay and hangout a bit longer. If that's fine with Kanti." I looked at her hoping she would say yes. They looked at her waiting to make sure.

"Yeah its fine." She said. Yes. She doesn't know how happy that makes me.

They hugged us goodbye and walked to Jacob's car. She was staring at them. She was thinking a bit too hard. She turned to look at the sunset. She seemed so at ease. I was right next to her. I wanted to hold her, and kiss her. Tell her how much I loved her.

A strong wind blew across making her shiver. I couldn't help but put my arm around her to keep her warm. I just hoped she wouldn't ask how come I was so warm. I didn't want her to know anything. It was too soon. I didn't want to overwhelm her.

I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about. The silence was peaceful but I just wanted to know what was on her mind. "It's beautiful." She said softly referring to the sunset.

Not as beautiful as you, was what I wanted to say. "Yeah it is." I said.

She turned to look at me. Our faces were probably about 3 inches apart. I looked into her eyes. Her gorgeous eyes. She was looking back at me. I really did imprint on her. I wanted to hold her and kiss her. I wanted to let her know my feelings for her. She was about to blush, but she went under my arm and left me there in shock.

"Hey! I was comfortable there!" I told her. I wanted her to be next to me. I couldn't bear here being away. I jogged up to her. She was picking up her stuff. No, I didn't want her to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked a bit too desperately but I didn't care. As long as I got to be with her I'll do whatever.

She giggled to my question. Yeah, I rode my bike here." she said pointing to the only bike left on the parking lot. "I want to get home before it gets any darker. Even though I live close by, I don't like making my mom worry."

"Well, I'll walk you. I want to get to know you better." I didn't want her to be walking around by herself. She began to blush. I'll never get tired of that.

"Cool. Same here." She said as we started walking towards the parking lot to get her bike. So _far so good Embry. Keep it up._

I took her bike as we walked. She asked "So what do you want to know?" I had so much questions. I didn't know where to start. We started walking slower.

"Hmm. Let's start with the basics. How old are you?" Hopefully she's not 14 or something. But if she is, I'll wait.

"16. You?"

"Cool. I'm 16 too." Yes! I smiled at her. "When's you birthday?"

"February 18. And yours?" she answered.

"July 16th." I stated. She got excited and said "It's coming soon!" She's probably going to try to plan something. I laughed at her excitement.

"What's your favorite color, ice cream flavor, movie, song, soda, and candy?" I asked. She just laughed at me. That was a bit too much. But she didn't seem to mind since she answered.

"Torquoise Blue and Lime Green, Chocolate or Cookies and Cream, too many movies, too many songs, Sprite and jolly ranchers." She said exasperated. "How about you?" she asked when she regain her breath.

""Blue, I'll eat whatever," she proceeded to call me a fatass, which was partially true but it was because I was a wolf! "Too many movies and songs too. Jolly ranchers are cool and any soda except Mountain Dew."

"Oh god. Don't tell me you believe that rumor about that soda shrinking you homeboys down there?" she said pointing at my area. I was shocked. I've never even heard that but thank God she told me.

"No, I just don't like it but thank you for telling me. I'm never going to drink that." We laughed again. I was liking this walk. She looked like she was enjoying this too.

We asked each other a couple of questions as we walked to her house. We stopped in front of this light yellow house, which I guessed was her house.

"Well, this is my house." She said pointing to the yellow house. It was pretty good size. I could hear her mom and sister inside. I wonder where her father was. Oh well.

"Thanks Embry. This was a lot of fun." She said taking her bike from me.

I wanted to ask her if I could see her again. "No problem Kanti. I had fun too."

I couldn't bear to go days with her. _Shit!_ Not even minutes. I didn't want to come off too strong. I started to rub the back of my neck. She seemed to notice my nerves taking their toll on me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I'm just going to ask her. The worst thing she could say is no. Which will hurt me but I'll do anything.

"Yeah, maybe we should do this again sometime?" I asked her in an unsure way. _Please say yes! Please say yes! _

"Of course!" She said excitedly. That makes two of us.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up around 2ish." Hopefully she didn't have plans or something for that time.

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Alrighty then. Night Kanti." I told her as I hugged her. She hugged back, keeping the hug longer. Then I kissed her on the cheek. The sensation of my lips just touching her body made me crave her even more.

She waved "Goodnight Embry," as I walked down her street.

Even though I couldn't see her anymore when I looked back I did hear her squeal and what seemed to be her jumping up and down. I chuckled to myself and was ecstatic about her reaction.

I took out my cell phone to see what time it was. It was about to be 8. I walked towards the woods, and quickly phased. It was easier each time I did it. I ran as fast as I could. All I thought about was Kanti and how much fun we had together today. Everything we talked about.

I knew I wasn't alone. I saw Sam making a comparison of Kanti and Emily.

_Embry. Congrats. From the memories in you head, she sounds cool. She reminds me a lot of Emily as you can see. So when am I going to meet the lucky girl? _Sam told me.

_Thanks. She's really great. Probably tomorrow. We're hanging out again. Is anyone patrolling tonight?_

_Welcome. Alright, I'll let Emily know. She's going to be very excited to meet Kanti. And no, I've been running around. Jacob has too with his pack. He hasn't found anything, so jus take the night off. I'm going home. If anything happens, you know what to do._ As he started to run to his house, pictures of Emily were flashing in his head. He made me start to begin miss Kanti.

_Okay. See you later Sam. _I was too busy with my thoughts of Kanti, I didn't even notice I was alone. I decided I should go check up on her. I couldn't stay away.

I ran through the woods, letting the green mossy trees pass me. Hopefully she was still awake. If not, I'll just sleep outside.

I started to slow down as I got closer. I heard screaming and yelling. When I got to her backyard, I looked inside a window, where the shouting was coming from. She was standing right in front of the window and her mom a few feet from her.

"Why can't you just let me be mom?! How come you can't support me?" she screamed with tears coming down from her eyes. _No! Why is she crying? What's going on?_ I felt as if my heart was being squished as the heavy tears came out her eyes.

"I strictly forbid you from playing that non-sense in my house! Don't you want to do something better than just play and sing. As a matter of fact, give me your guitar." Ayasha scolded.

"No Ma! Why can't you just except that I love playing and singing. What's so wrong about it? Are you pushing me away because I remind you of dad?" she asked between the sobs.

"This!" Ayasha said pointing at Kanti's guitar, "will get you nowhere! Don't you see! How are you going to support yourself? And your family?! You're father wanted you to be more than this, as well as I do! He wanted you to graduate, go to college, and be somebody! You're father just died and all you can do is play and sing a song about a boy you just met! How inconsiderate are you?

I didn't know her father had died. I needed to be there. To calm Kanti down and comfort her. She needed me. I felt as if it were my fault, because she was playing for me. About me. A wave of guilt traveled through me.

"Mom You know its not like that! I just want to be happy! You know dad---" Kanti tried to say but her mom cut her off.

Her mom was starting to piss me off. I started to shake out of anger. I was just about to run back to the forest to phase but Ayasha said something that even hit me to the heart.

"You don't know what you want!" Her mom shook her head and said "Your dad would be so disappointed." Her mom said walking out the room and slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

I know very dramatic ending. I don't think it really makes sense haha. But i felt the need to spice it up a bit. I feel like my stories a bit dull. I'll promise to make it more over the top.

Let me know what you think. I'm so going back to Kanti's POV. Embry was so hard. haha.

Well review please. Thanks :]

Love, Kiki


	6. Chapter 6 Always

**Sorry guys that I havent updated. Just been a bit busy. Softball, School, and my sister and mom are sick. So i've been helping them. Plus I've been kinda sore lately. I promise I will try not to make you guys wait again.**

**Thanks for the reviews I really do enjoy reading what you think about the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SM characters.  
**

* * *

**Kanti's POV**

_"Mom you know it's not like that! I just want to be happy! You know dad---"I tried to say but mom cut me off. She never even let me speak!_

_"You don't know what you want!" Mom said shaking her head and said "Your dad would be so disappointed."_

She walked out the room and slammed the door on her way out. I was still in shock she said that. I just broke down. I felt my world crashing down. All I wanted to do is runaway so that she wouldn't have to suffer seeing my face.

Every tear felt like heavy rocks coming out my eyes. I ran out my room, down the stairs, and out the backdoor which led to the woods.

I kept running and running with the tears running down my eyes. The wind was whipping my eyes but didn't manage to dry them. I just kept on running.

I didn't care if there were dangerous things in the woods or anything. For all I care, a pack of wolves can come and eat me, I would die. I wanted to die.

I tripped over the root of a tree and fell down hard on my stomach. The dirt was still moist and the leaves were all surrounding me. I didn't feel like getting up.

I just wanted to keep crying. I heard some leaves ruffle on the ground. I picked my head up and looked around.

"Is anyone there?" I managed to ask through my raspy voice from the crying.

I started to see a dark figure coming forward me. I tried to sit up but couldn't because I was too scared. I started moving with my hands, pushing myself backwards.

It kept coming closer. I noticed it was a wolf, the size of a bear with brown, with some russet fur. I kept trying to move back as it came closer but the trunk of the tree stopped me. The wolf was in front of me. I was too scared to move.

"Just eat me already!" I said shutting my eyes, waiting for the wolf to tear me apart into pieces and enjoy me as its meal. It barked loudly over and over again as if it were laughing.

I opened my eyes slowly still squinting, some tears escaped. The wolf whimpered and came closer to my face. I looked into its eyes, which were dark brown but a little lighter in the middle. His eyes reminded me so much of Embry's. They were beautiful.

"So you not going to eat me?" _Wow, now I'm talking to a wolf. How lonely am I? This day just keeps getting better. _

The wolf shook his head side to side motioning no. Whoa! It was like he understood what I was saying.

"You know, you remind me a lot of this guy. His name's Embry. He's big, tall, and his eyes are just like yours too. Just thinking about him makes me happy. I don't know why but I feel like I need him next to me at all times. It's like … I don't know. It's unexplainable." I said truthfully.

The wolf nods in comprehension and licks my face with his big tongue. All I could do was giggle.

"Yuck! Wolf saliva!" I said in a jocose manner as I stroke its fur. It was so soft. It shivered in pleasure as my fingers went through its fur. I stopped when I heard a howl far away.

The Embry-looking wolf turned around facing the other direction and growled. It was frightening to see it angry. It turned back around to face me and whimpered again.

"Its okay boy, go back home." It nuzzled me on my neck. I shivered because it was so warm.

"I'll be okay." I told it as I stood up. "Go."

It looked at me for about a minute and then turned around and ran. I watched as it disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

"Now how do I get out?" I asked myself. I heard a car passing by which meant I wasn't that far from the road. My mind drifted back to what had happen earlier at home.

As I walked, I caught the tears with my hands before they fell. My eyes were beginning to sting from all the crying. I finally found my way out of the mystical green woods, and began walking on the road.

A breezed rolled wrapping itself around me. I crossed my arms to a least feel some warmth. I continued to walk down what seemed like the endless road. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care.

I noticed some of the houses from when I rode my bike around town. Then found my way to the cliffs.

I sat on a rock, and just looked into the blue clear sky filled with stars that looked like balls of fire from shining so bright. I hugged my knees and just thought about my father. I didn't want to believe what my mom had said, but deep down inside, I knew it that it was true.

He is probably looking down at me and thinking how much I was a disgrace to him. I shuddered at the thought. I began to cry uncontrollably again with the thoughts of my father and my mom's words replaying in my head. It was like a bullet to my heart.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket and jumped in shock. I forgot I had my cell with me.

I stood up and took out my cell, it was an unknown number.

I picked up and answered, "Hello, who is this?" I said sniffling and trying to hide the fact that I was crying. Then the voice of the guy who I wanted to hear spoke.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's Embry." His voice was full of so much concern. I didn't want him to know I was upset. Last thing I needed was sympathy. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve him.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and responded, "Uhmm, its nothing." I said trying hard not to cry. "What's up?"

"Kanti I can hear it in your voice, please tell me. What's wrong? And nothing I just wanted to see if you're ready so I can pick you up?"

I ignored his first question. "What do you mean? I thought you said around 2." I asked curiously.

He chuckled and said "Look at the time on your cell." I did as he said. It was 1:56 a.m. I must have spent a lot of time in the woods.

I put the cell next to my ear, "I never said which 2." He stated. I giggled at the fact that he was willing to hang out with me at 2 in the morning.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the cliffs over by the beach."

"Okay stay there, I'll be there in a few."

Before I could object even though I really didn't mind his company he hung up. I sat down and just kept thinking. All you could hear was the tides coming and out on the beach. I sat there for a few minutes just pondering.

I looked down at my clothes, filthy with dirt. "Gosh, I must look like a mess."

"You look like a beautiful mess," in a whisper that made chills go down my spine and my heart skipped a beat. I jumped and turned around to find Embry laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Embry! I could've had a heart attack." I scolded.

He laughed and knelt on one knee with his hands on his heart. "Forgive me, thy Queen Kanti. I am dearly sorry."

I laughed and played along. "Thou art forgiven. Now stand up before I slay your head."

He stood up and sat next to me. "Ouch, thou queen is mean." He said chuckling.

"I am not!" I said laughing and pushing him on his arm but he didn't budge. We looked out at the sky and didn't speak for a moment. He was the one to break the silence.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He said turning his head to look at me. I didn't want to face him, so I just kept looking out. Then water started to fill my eyes. I tried to hold them back but blinked and one fell down slowly against my cheek.

"Kanti, please don't cry." He said wiping the tear with his finger.

I didn't want him to see that I was in pain. I didn't want him to suffer with me. He grabbed my chin and turned it to face him. But I looked down so I didn't have to.

"Look at me." I couldn't. I didn't deserve his attention. "Please, just look at me."

He sounded hurt. I didn't want him to be in pain. I looked up at him and in his eyes. We were looking at each other straight in the eyes. He cupped his hands around my face so I wouldn't break the contact

I felt a wave of protection and love come through me. Everything else was gone. All I could see was him. I haven't even known him for a whole day but I felt so secure.

"I don't want to see you like this. It pains me to see you like this. Actually it breaks my heart! I just want you to know I will be there when you fall. No, I'll catch you before you do. I promise, always." I could tell by the look in his eyes he meant it.

It was so hard for me to accept it because I've heard it all before. But for some reason it seemed true coming from him.

That's when I knew, _I was in love with Embry Call._

I know it's a bit too soon, but my feelings for him are so strong and indescribable. This made me even spill into tears even more. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed. He picked me up and sat me on his lap, hugging me back.

"It's okay." He said soothing me. "I'm here. It's gonna be alright" He said rubbing my back. He kissed the top of my head and rocked me back and forth. I grabbed on his shirt for dear life. All I wanted was to be with him.

I didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't want to lose him. Even if he didn't feel the same. I just didn't want to let go.

* * *

The sun was beaming against my face. I opened my eyes slowly. I still saw a bit foggy. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. My eyes stung from all the crying I did last night. I didn't know how long I was crying for. Embry was probably fed up with me and left.

I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed, which was a bad idea because my head started to throb. I was still wearing my clothes from last night. There was a quilt covering me with a whole bunch colors and a wolf in the middle. It was beautiful and soft. II hoped I didn't dirty it. I looked around the room. _Where am I?_

The room was small and a bit cluttered but comfy. There were clothes by the closet on the floor and pictures of Embry and his friends hanging on the wall.

_If I'm in Embry's room, where is Embry?_ I asked myself. I looked around the bed and saw Embry sleeping on the floor on his stomach. He looked so calm and so young. Not like a 20 year old man. He was shirtless and just wearing basketball shorts. His skin looked so soft and shined as the sun hit him. He was snoring lightly. Not like those disgusting pig sounding snores.

I didn't want to wake him up so I laid on my stomach at the edge of the bed, just watching him. A small smile crept up on my face as I thought about what he had told me last night. I sat up and grabbed my cell out of my pocket to look at the time.

It was already noon. I saw I had 4 missed calls. None from my mother. There were 2 from Shaina and the other two were from Jose and Sebaz. I was hurt by the fact that my mom didn't even bother to check up on me.

I decided to call Shaina to inform her on stuff. I stood up from the bed stepping over Embry's body quietly, then I felt a hand get ahold of my ankle.

_Crap!_ I bit my lip and looked down at Embry. He had turned his body to face me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I said lightly.

"It's okay," he said pulling me down to sit next to him. I sat down across from him, indian style. "Where were you going?"

"Oh, Just to make a call."

"Oh okay." I was to curious to know how long I cried for.

"Embry, how long did I cry for?"

"'Til you fell asleep." He said yawning and stretching. I looked down ashamed for wasting his time by being pathetically sad. He noticed and picked my chin up with his hand, "Kanti, its okay. I was happy just being with you." he smiled warmly.

I looked up at him and smiled at what he said. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes were wide and he blushed. I giggled.

"Hey do you mind if I shower here? I feel a bit gross." I said pointing at my clothes.

"Yeah, no problem. The bathroom is down the hall. The last door on your right. There's towels in the bathroom closet and an extra toothbrush in the cabinet."

"Uhm. Is your mom home? Cause this can get a bit awkward, if she catches me here. I don't want your mom to think I'm some whore slept with you or something."

He laughed heartily,"Nah, my mom is at work. Besides you're too pretty to be called a whore."

"Oh wow." I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Thanks." I shagged his hair and stood up to go to the bathroom. I opened the door to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and the toothbrush. I looked at myself in the mirror. I started to brush my teeth. I had black circles under my eyes and they were a bit swollen from the crying. When I finished brushing, I stripped down and got in the shower.

I turned the shower on and the water to cold. The water hit my face and refreshened me. The sting in my eyes was slowly leaving. Each drop of water felt good against my skin. I didn't take that long because I didn't want to be rude. I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body to dry myself up. There were clothes on the top of the toilet. Embry must have put them there, as I showered.

I put the pair of basketball shorts and a big white t-shirt on. This has to be Embry's clothes. They even smelt woodys and fresh like him.

I walked out the bathroom and walked down the hallway watching him put my clothes in the washer. He was too sweet. I leaned against the wall watching him with my legs crossed.

"This is pretty comfy." I told him. He turned around and looked at me with wide eyes and leaned against the washer. "What?"I asked him. "Do I have something on me?" I started to brush myself off all over.

He laughed. "No, its just you look way better than I do in my own clothes." He came towards me and put his arm around my shoulder.

I giggled. "Stop trying to be sucha sweet talker."

"It just comes so natural when I'm sweet talking to you," he said.

Then his stomach growled so loudly I thought it was an earthquake.

"Hungry much?" I told him still in shock.

"Just a tad bit."

"I'll make you some breakfast. Or should I say lunch? It's the least I could do, since you did let me crash and stuff."

"Hmm, 'kay sounds good to me."

He told me where the pots, pans, and some of the canned food was in the cabinets. "Don't burn my kitchen down okay?"he said joking around.

"Ha ha! Good one." I said sarcastically.

He went to go take a shower and get dressed as I cooked.

I started to raid the cabinets and fridge to see what I could make. I decided to make some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I think I was full just from the smell of the food.

An hour later, Embry to the kitchen. I was just finishing up the last pancake. The eggs and bacon were already on his plate. I gave him 5 huge pancakes with some whip cream on the top and syrup. I put his plate of food in front of him as he sat down. He looked like a kid in candy store.

"This looks soo good." He said licking his lips.

"It tastes good too." I said sitting down and taking a bite of my food.

He dug in like he hadn't ate in weeks. I looked at him with surpised at his appetite. I looked at him in awe with my jaw dropping, "Wha?" he said with eggs full in his mouth.

I laughed. "Gross! Don't talk with your mouth full." He swallowed the eggs and turned to look at me,"Sorry, but if you would have kept looking at me, a fly would have went in you mouth."

"You really are a fatass." I said reminding him about our convo the night we met.

"You know it!" He said continuing to eat. I was too full to finish my plate so he ate that too. Then he got more pancakes. I swear, where does he store all this food.

I started to clean up the kitchen as he ate. He walked towards the sink and washed his plate. I was cleaning the counter and then he came behind me and put his hands on my waist.

"That was really good,"He whispered in the voice that made me get goosebumps. He let go, which I wish he didn't.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I told him as I threw the wash cloth in the sink.

"So what do you going to do today?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to go home. Thats for sure." He nodded. We stood there in silence for a moment.

"How about we go to Emily and Sam's?"

"But I'm not even dressed, won't they say som--." He put his finger on my lips.

"Kanti, chill you worry too much." I smirked.

"Okay, fine. Let's go." He smiled. We walked out side towards a black 98 eclipse.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a car?"

"You never asked."He said opening the passenger door for me. I sat in. I looked at him as he walked around and got in the driver's seat.

I buckled up so did he. He turned the car on and looked at me and smiled. He put on the radio and started to drive. Journey's _Don't Stop Believing_ started to play.

We started singing at the top of our lungs. He started banging his head to the music. I laughed at his facial expressions when he sang.

When we got to a stop light he pretended to strum the air guitar at the guitar solo. He did the rock sign and stuck his tounge out at me.

"You are sucha a goofball!" I told him holding my stomach.

He started to park in front of a house. It wasn't that big or small. It was just perfect. It was light blue and you can hear voices from outside. Seems like we're not the only visitors.

"He got out the car and opened my door. I got out and looked at the house. "You ready?" He asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

I sighed loudky. "Yeah, lets go." I was nervous for some strange reason. I felt like if I were meeting his parents. He felt my nerves and intertwined his fingers through mine. My heart started to beat incredibly fast. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Remember, always." He reassured me.

* * *

**Okay, So i'm going to try and write the next chapter today to put it up. Please review, if no then no chapter. haha. i know thats mean but i need to know if you guys like it.  
**

**So I want an Embry in my life. Haha. Too bad he's not real. qrrr. **

**Don't stop believing by Journey inspired this chapter. Seriously.  
**

**Love, Kiki.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth

**My bad guys, i've been having major writer's block. Its very aggrivating. This isn't the best chapter at all. I've been pretty down lately and I'm thinking about just deleting the story because I'm not getting any reviews and I need the encouragement.**

**Oh I'd like to thank_ TwistedCherry _for her support and ****Jess who has been helping me with ideas for the story. Thanks guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kanti ; all other characters belong to the intelligent SM.**

* * *

We walked up the steps of the porch and walked in the house hand in hand. Most of the group I had met at the beach was there. Paul was sitting on the couch with Rachel on his lap, Kim was snuggled into Jared's chest, Jacob and Nessie were talking to each other with their eyes connected.

They all looked so devoted to each other. There was so much love in the atmosphere, It caused me to feel uncomfortable because I didn't have what they did. I shrugged it off.

"I mwissed you!" screamed little sweet Claire, running towards Embry. He still held my hand as he bent down with an open arm to hug her. "I miss you to Claire!"

"No! Not you Embwee. I mwiss Kanti!" she said running pass him and hugged my legs.

I laughed at Embry's face as he stood back up. "Aww, I miss you too _chiquita linda_." I told her squatting down and hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"But you have to give Embry a hug or else he'll cry." I told her. She looked up at Embry who had his face buried in his hands to pretend he was.

"Okay, Sowwy Embry." She hugged him and he smiled at her. "It's okay Claire."

Quil walked towards us. "Ha! My little Claire-bear played you Embry!" he said grabbing Embry to a "man" hug. He turned to look at me with open arms.

"Well if it isn't Miss Kanti Kutcher!" I rolled my eyes, laughed at his nickname for me and hugged him.

"Only you Quil, would ever in their damn mind call me that."

"At least I'm original!" He picked up Claire and spinned her around which made her laugh uncontrollably.

We were still holding hands as we entered the living room to greet everyone else.

"Ah! Well if it isn't the two flirt buddies." said Paul. I blushed and bowed my head down.

Rachel slapped him on the back of his head and smiled at us. "Ow! Babe that hurt." He said rubbing his head.

I noticed from the corner of my eye, Embry was glaring at him. "Good, it'll knock some sense into you." He said.

I let go of his hand, walked around the living room to hug them. I was so happy to see them all, even Paul and his obnoxious ways.

After we greeted everyone in the room I stood next to Embry.

A lady, who I hadn't met, with tan caramel skin and long black hair down her back came towards us, she was so pretty but she three unavoidable scars on the side of her face that made me upset because it damaged her beautiful face. I wonder had happen to her. She must be Emily.

"Hi!" She embraced me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but hug back. "I'm Emily. You must be Kanti. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled.

She was so openly welcoming. She was so whole and mother-like. "It's nice to meet you too Emily. Embry tells me you're a great cook."

"He did, Did he? Embry is probably trying to suck up so he can get more food then everyone else."

"No way Emily. I would never do such a thing." He said pouting.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She hugged him. Then a man came to her side and put his hands on her waist. He was big and had chopped hair just like the rest of the guys. Was every guy in La Push on steroids or something?

"Oh hey!" He said coming towards me to hug me. His voice was strong and powerful but soothing. "I'm Sam. I see you met my wife. You're Kanti right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Sam. Thanks for letting me to your home guys. It's really nice." I said honestly.

"No problem." Sam turned to Embry and asked him "Can I talk to you Em?"

"Yeah sure." He turned to me and kissed me softly on my forehead before he left. I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Kanti! Come to the kitchen!" yelled Kim.

I walked into the kitchen. All the girls were sitting at the counter table talking. Emily was baking some chocolate chip cookies which filled the kitchen. It smelled delicious.

"So how you liking La Push so far, Kanti?" asked Emily as she check the cookies.

"La Push is great and so are you guys. I didn't expect to make so many friends so soon. Actually at all.

"Aw, sweetie we're here for you. You're like family to us." said Kim.

"Yeah. So you can always rely on us." Nessie said.

"Thanks, really I do appreciate it girls."

"So what's going on with you and Embry?" said Rachel wiggling her eyebrows.

"Rach!" squealed Emily. "Stop!"

My cheeks began to burn from the blushing. "Actually, I really don't know."

"Do you like him?" said Kim anxiously.

"Uhm…" I looked down and bit my lip. They all looked at me in anticipation. "Yeah." I finally answered.

They all squealed in delight but I hushed them quickly so nobody would hear them. We all giggled in harmony. It reminded me so much of a scene in a movie, when girls would sleepover and tell each other their deepest darkest secret.

"But I mean I just met him, so isn't it kind of weird that I do? Plus I'm sure he doesn't feel the same anyway." I said playing with my fingers.

"Kanti, I've never seen Embry so happy. By the looks of it, he does." Rachel said looking at the girls for some encouragement.

"You think so?"

"We know so." said Kim knowingly.

"I hope so." I said quietly to myself.

We all kept on talking and laughing up a storm. The guys were playing guitar hero in the living room. When the cookies were finally done, Emily told me to grab at least three. I didn't understand why but then the guys came in like a stampede and took the cookies with them. There were only crumbles left on the tray.

I looked at her wide eyed "Whoa, I thought Embry alone was a fat ass, but these guys make sumo wrestlers look like they're on a diet."

The girls all laughed at my joke "You'll get used to it after a while. This is just a snack." Emily told me.

We all started to make our way to the living room. "Just wait 'til dinner." Kim said "Then you'll be scared."

"I already am." I told her chortling. Quil and Jacob were going against each other on Guitar hero World Tour. They were both playing on easy to _Hotel California_. Kim and Rachel went to their boyfriends sides, and sat on the floor with them eating.

Sam had Emily sitting on his lap, feeding him cookies. Nessie sat at the end of the couch, looking at the guys play. Jacob looked at Nessie and got distracted which caused him to mess up.

I sat next to Embry on the couch, who was barging his batch of cookies in his mouth.

"Hey! Where were you? I missed ya!" He said biting his last bite of his cookie and putting his arm around my shoulder.

I flushed at his concern, "I was just in the kitchen, talking to the girls. They're really cool."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I looked up at his face and smiled. He pressed his lips against my forehead. I laid my head on his chest as we sat there.

"Oh yeah! I won! Again!" cheered Quil.

"No fair, Nessie is a distraction." whined Jacob in a dreamy voice as he looked at Nessie and turned scarlet. She giggled and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll go against you Quil." I stood up from Embry's embrace. I regretted getting up because I felt so empty without him next to me.

I grabbed the guitar and set mine on hard. Quil tried to show he wasn't a wuss, so he put his on hard as well.

Last time I had played was when I told my best friends about moving. The memory came to my mind, I felt a part of me sadden. The worst part was that I hadn't even called them. What kind of friend was I?

I set my mind back to reality and out of my thoughts. Quil had chosen Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. Everyone in the room was singing the song. Quil and I started feeling the music and getting into it. Quil would occasionally stick out his tongue to the side in concentration.

I couldn't help but join them as the chorus came. Quil and I would do some random moves that would make the group laugh. By mid-song I was shaking my hips side to side and bopping my head. I was beating Quil and then he shoved me playfully, so I can lose but I still prevailed.

When we finished, we checked our scores and Quil had won. This took his confidence to a new level. He started jumping up and down. I couldn't contain my laughter at his victory dance.

"Oh Yeah! Beat that Kanti, Wooo! So much for playing the guitar!" he said nagging me.

I glared at him stuck my tongue out frivolously, "Oh really? Well this battle may have ended, but the war isn't over!"

I turned around sharply and marched back to my seat next to Embry. I huffed and crossed my arms as I sat down next to him with a pout. Everyone laughed at my little conniption, even though they knew I was joking. I tried to maintain my expression but it quickly dissolved to laughter.

Quil walked towards me and patted me on the head, "You have much to learn young one." He said trying to impersonate Mr. Miyagi's voice.

"Coming from the guy who thought a tampon was some sort of rocket ship toy," I remarked. "And yeah, I went there!"

The whole group began to cachinnate as they remembered the incident. Emily had told me about it, while us, girls were in the kitchen talking.

Quil turned beat red, "Hey! That was only one time and I was only 10 years old and I had no clue about all that girly stuff!" he said making a disgusted face.

"He got into so much trouble with his mom for going into her stuff!" said Emily chortling.

I couldn't bear it any longer. Tears were falling out of my face as I held the side of my stomach from the cramps of laughter.

"It's not funny," he said highly embarrassed. I felt guilty and stood up to hug him. "I'm sorry Quil, but I just had to. All is fair in love and war right?"

"Fine, but I'm so going to get you back for that." He said registering back to his dorky-self.

"That's fine with me, because now I know what to get you for Christmas. You're favorite toy!" I said cheerfully.

"No, no, no! Never again!" he said waving his hands and shaking his head.

After that, everyone except Quil, who was playing upstairs with Claire, were just hanging out. After awhile, the guys decided to go outside to play some football in the backyard.

Nessie and I were sitting on the steps of the backdoor. We were discussing her plans on moving, and how she was going to miss everyone. I understood how she felt because I was in that position just about a month ago.

"You're a strong girl Ness, you'll pull through." I encouraged her.

"Thanks Kanti, I hope so."

"I may have not known you for too long, but I will miss you. Plus let's not think about goodbye, we still have a whole year ahead of us."

"I'll miss you too! Yeah, you're right. Let's just have fun." She hugged me and smiled warmly.

For some reason Cyndi Lauper popped into my head and I sang the infamous lyric, "Girl's just wanna have fun!"

We giggled and started looking at the guys play. Well I was really looking at Embry the whole time. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles were cut and toned. Embry looked at me and winked. I felt my cheeks flush and I dipped my head a bit lower and smiled.

Nessie laughed at my reaction and I noticed she was doing the same thing with Jake.

"Hey, do you want to go help Emily cook?" Nessie asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah, of course. Let's go." We stood up and walked back to the house to the kitchen. Emily had already started cooking some pasta and rice.

"Hey Emily, do you need any help?" questioned Nessie kindly.

"Oh, no girls I'm fine. Go ahead and go outside to hang out." She answered.

"No, Emily we insist." I said.

"No, Kanti please, you're my guest."

"Emily, trust me its fine. I don't mind. Plus you've been a great host. Let us at least help please?" I said pouting and pleading.

"Okay, fine girls." We beamed at her.

"So what do you want us to do boss?"

"Nessie can you make the salad and Kanti can you make the garlic bread?" We both saluted her as if she were lieutenant.

"You two are ridiculous," she said chuckling. We started to do what we were told and Emily was cooking 3 huge pots of pasta and 2 pots of rice. I grabbed a long roll of Italian bread and stood there with it in my hand.

"One roll won't be enough right?"

"Not at all," answered both Nessie and Emily. We laughed at the fact that this was true. We got back to cooking and about and hour later, the house was filled with the delicious aroma of the food. The food was all set on the counter, there were 3 trays of Pasta, 2 of rice, 2 of salad, and one whole tray of garlic bread.

"Maybe you two should be my assistants." Emily said taking off her apron.

"We do make a pretty good team, don't we?" Nessie complimented.

"Hell yeah we do." I said high-fiving Nessie enthusiastically.

"Well girls, you know the deal. Let's get out food first before I tell them and get the rest of the girls as well. Last thing we want is someone left starving." She said putting some pasta on her plate.

When we finished Emily called everyone inside to eat. All of a sudden I started hearing multiple steps rushing into the house.

Nessie grabbed my hand and pulled me to run to the living room with my plate in my hand before they ran over me.

"Whoa! That was close!" I said wide-eyed and in shock looking at the group. There were even more of them now because Seth, Collin, Brady, and even Leah came.

She laughed, "You seem even more scared now than earlier, when we gave them snacks."

"I almost pooped on myself!" I said frantically.

"Eww, Gross!" Nessie said trying to contain her giggles.

"My gosh, I thought I was going to die there." I said laughing. Everyone started to settle down and find their place to sit down and eat. Embry and Jacob came to sit next to me and Nessie. Their plates were filled so high with food, that I thought the food would fall over.

Embry sat next to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Where were you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! I miss you out there."

I blushed lightly and smiled, "It was only an hour and a half, and I was helping Emily cook with Nessie."

"I thought you only cooked for me? I thought I was special?" he said doing his pout to make me feel guilty.

"I never said I wouldn't help Emily, plus I feel bad since she does it all by herself." I told him as we continued eating our food. "And you are special." I pecked him quickly on the cheek. He started to blush a bit and a bright smile appeared on his face.

Everyone kept on talking amongst themselves and joking around. When everyone was done eating, we had a burping contest. Even little Claire burped. Paul wiped all of us out with his enormous burp.

Embry put his arm around me and I rested myself against his broad chest. The warmth of his body was making me sweat but I didn't care, I just wanted him to hold me. Slowly, everyone began to empty out the house. It was around 10 and it was just Emily, Sam, Jake, Ness, Jared and Kim.

"Let's start heading out," he whispered in my ear which caused me to send shivers down my spine.

"Okay," I said standing up. Both of us had started saying our goodbyes.

"Come again soon," said Emily hugging me tightly.

"How can I not? Thanks for everything. I had so much fun."

"No problem, you're welcomed here any time." She said smiling sincerely. "Yeah, if you need anything, you can always come to us," reassured Sam.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I told them.

"Oh Kanti! Call me later 'kay?" shouted Nessie from the couch.

"No problem Ness!" I shouted back. Embry grabbed my hand as we walked towards the door. "Night guys!" he said.

We walked towards his car and he opened the passenger seat for me. I sat and buckled up as he got in the driver's seat.

I looked out the window and began to think about what's going to happen when I get home. I have to go and face my mother which I don't want to do. I don't know how she's going to react to me running away last night. I don't think I can handle another argument with her. I know I may be running away from my problems, but it's not that. I don't want to feel weak; I want to be prepared to face it. I'm just tired of always getting hurt.

I felt Embry grab my hand and stroke it with his thumb. I looked down at his hand on mine and looked back out the window.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked concerned.

"Bout last night." I said still looking out the window and gazing at the bright white full moon in the sky.

"Oh, do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked starting to drive.

I sighed, "Mhmm." I started telling him what had happened the night before with my mom. The only thing I left out was who I was writing the song about. He started to shake violently in anger when I told him what my mom said. I was scared that we might get into a car accident.

"Embry! Calm down! Please! Just stop!" He pressed on the brakes and turned to look at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry but I just hate the fact that she hurt you like that! How could she?"

"I know but she was just upset. I can't blame her for what she thinks Embry. And deep down inside, I feel like she's right." I admitted.

"But what were you writing about that she got so upset?" he asked cocking his right eyebrow.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask this question. My butterflies in my stomach rise up more than they usually do when I'm around him. My nerves were taking their toll on me and I began to shake slightly because I didn't want him to leave me. I sighed loudly, looked out the window, and back at him into his eyes.

"You." I whispered.

* * *

**Okay well I'm going to try my hardest to update 2morrow. So please have patience with me!**

**Should Kanti and her mom make up in a few days or still ignore each other til later on in the story?**

**Please review! I would really appreciate it.**

**3 Kiki.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rain

**Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think its my best so far. I've been stuck home all weekend. I haven't really been in the mood to go out lately. So here it is. Thank you again TWISTEDCHERRYS for taking the time to review. As well as everyone else who has. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Kanti and Layla. Everyone else is owned by SM.**

* * *

"_But what were you writing about that she got so upset?" he asked cocking his right eyebrow._

_I was hoping he wouldn't ask this question. My butterflies in my stomach rise up more than they usually do when I'm around him. My nerves were taking their toll on me and I began to shake slightly because I didn't want him to leave me. I sighed loudly, looked out the window, and back at him into his eyes._

"_You." I whispered._

I felt as if the whole weight on my shoulders was lifted but still timid about what he would think. The expression on his face was sorrowful, as if he was the one who did wrong.

"I'm sorry Kan-- ," I held my hand up to stop him before he finished his sentence. He was going to say he didn't feel the same way and that we should be friends. I already knew that his feelings towards me weren't equal to mine.

"Just forget it," I told him looking straight forward. I tried to hold back the tears and avoid meeting his gaze. I was angry at him, but most of all I was angry at myself, for falling so hard again.

"Please just listen to me." He asked embracing my hand in his, and trying to sooth me as much as possible.

I wanted to look at him and listen but instead I pulled my hand back. "Embry, please just not now, okay?" I asked him looking into his eyes. You could tell that he was hurt by my actions. I felt as if a bullet went through my heart, because I had caused him to feel this way. Everything was my fault, and I hated myself for it.

"Okay." Was all he had said and he began to drive again. The drive home was completely quiet. Neither of us had said a word and even though the ride may have been only 5 minutes long, it felt like forever because the silence was deafening.

When we started coming up my block, I was becoming nervous as each house we passed came closer to mine. He came to a halt in front of my house; we looked at each other and exchanged soft smiles. As hurt as I was, I know I can't stay upset with him forever. He was the reason why I still smile lately. He was my hope, and I didn't want to lose my grasp but a part of me did.

I opened the door and just when I was going to get out he said, "Look Kanti, I'll explain everything soon. Just bear with me please. I just can't right now." He asked pleading. "I'm begging you."

He looked like he was in so much pain and I couldn't speak because my voice was parched from the silence but also because I didn't want to just bawl out in tears. All I could do was nod. I got out the car and closed the door. Before turning around I waved at him and he encouraged me with a smile. I stood there as he took off leaving a gust of wind to wrap all around me. Walking towards my house felt like the walk of death. Once I got onto the porch and in front of the door, I inhaled the woodsy, humid, air and exhaled before walking inside.

I turned the knob of the door slowly, opening it. I closed the door and locked to walk into the living room where I heard the T.V. on. I was expecting to see my little sister Layla, on the couch, but I found the person who I'd been trying to elude.

I sat down on the couch across my mother facing her. She didn't even look at me. She was holding a grudge against me. It was like she hadn't even acknowledged the fact that I was gone. She was watching some movie on HBO, but turned it off in disgust after a few minutes of me being there.

I was expecting to get a lecture or something from her, but she just walked upstairs leaving me to wallow in the living room. _It's going to be like this for quite a while. _Yeah, it hurt me, but all this pain was slowly but surely making me numb from it all.

I buried my head in my hands and ran my fingers through my hair. I turned on the T.V. to surf the channels to try to distract me from what's going on. I stopped when I saw they were giving Sixteen Candles, which happens to be one of my favorite movies.

I hugged my knees as I made myself comfortable on the couch. I still had Embry's clothes on me which hung loosely on me but felt so undeniably comfy.

I held tightly to the sides of the basketball shorts, and my cell began to vibrate. I took it of the pocket and looked to see who was calling at this time. It was Shaina. She must be so furious at me.

I picked up the call, placed the phone next to my ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello?" she said frantically "That's all you can say Kiki? I've been so worried about you and all you can say is hello? It's 'bout time you picked up your damn cell!" she said exasperated.

I giggled at her tone, "Chill Shaina. Look, I'm sorry about not returning your calls. It's just been a bit crazy over here."

"It's cool, but don't do it again. I miss you so much! We all miss you. And what's been going on?" she asked.

"Okay, I won't do it again. I miss you guys too! I wish I could be with you guys right now. And so much, I don't think I can take it."

"Well tell me all about it; I want to hear what's going on with my best friend. Plus its free minutes, because it's Friday so no charging!" I smiled to myself at the fact that she still called me her best friend and laughed.

"_Loca!_ Well it's a lot so we'll probably be awake 'til like 2 or so."

"Sounds like the old times, let's do it." She encouraged.

I began to tell her about all the stuff that had happened since I moved. I told her about meeting Embry and everyone else. I also told her about my Mom and all that "fun" stuff. I even mentioned the fact that Aaron had called me a couple a times since I moved. When I told her about my mom, she was shocked but upset because she thought my mom would come to understand my dreams but she knew my mom could be a bitch. Then we returned back to Embry.

"So do you like him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with him but I know he doesn't feel the same way." I said lying down on the couch.

"I can tell you do and you don't know that Kiki so there's always still a chance that he does."

"I know, I know but I can't help but feel he doesn't because I'm so used to getting hurt." I told her sighing.

"Still got your guard up 'cause of Aaron right?" she said knowing the answer already.

"Yup," I answered popping the p at the end of the word.

"From the sounds of it, he sounds like he really won't hurt you. I approve him already, because he's replacing us and he's helping you out there."

"Whoa! You guys are irreplaceable, nobody can take you're place."

She slightly chuckled, "Well substituting for us, but if he makes you happy, let him become permanent in our spot. It would make us feel better to know someone is doing our job to be there for you."

"Hmm. Well I wish you guys could come over here." I said looking up at the ceiling.

She sighed loudly through the phone, "Me too. Well I'm going to go to sleep," she said yawning. "I have work in the A.M." she groaned.

I sadden because I didn't want to stop talking to her. "Okay. Night. And tell the guys I said I miss them and love them. Love you Shaina."

She seemed to notice the change in my voice, "Don't worry, we'll talk again soon. I will let them know. Love you too Bestie."

I hung up the phone and turned back to watch the T.V. Sixteen Candles was just about to finish. They were about to kiss at the end, on top of the table but I shut it off before they did because I know that I couldn't have that. At least not with the person I do want to have that with… Embry.

I sat up and made my way up to my room. Everything was left untouched in my room. I plopped myself on my bed and just laid there. I was tired and drained out from the crazy day today. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier as time went by. I was completely unconscious and knocked out into sleep in no matter of 5 minutes.

* * *

I didn't remember at all what I had dreamt about last night because I had so much stuff boggling in my mind. I sat up straight and looked at my clock. It was about to be 2 in the afternoon. I felt as if I didn't sleep sufficient enough but got up anyways. I sulked my way to the bathroom, trying hard not to think about Embry. I brushed my teeth and jumped straight into the shower to wake me up. When I got out, I grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my body so I can dry up, while picking some clothes.

My whole style was Downtown New York hipster, I guess you could say. Skinny black jeans, converses, graphic t-shirt with a scarf on. I decided I should call Nessie, to hang out. She most likely was with Jake, but if anything I'll just go over to the beach. I sat down on the edge of my bed as I dialed her number.

I called Nessie and waited as the her phone rang until finally she answered. "Hey Kanti! What's up?"

"Hey Ness, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah! Of course!"she said enthusiastically.

"But do you mind if I go over your house, I really don't want to be home."

She seemed suprised by my request, "Oh! Uhm, lemmie ask my parents first. Just give me a sec." She was talking very low that I couldn't make out what she was saying. She quickly came back on the line, "Yeah, my parents said its cool. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Okay cool and I think so. Riding my bike to Forks is kinda far." I said chuckling.

"Just a tad bit." she agreed laughing. "Jake and I will be there soon to pick you up. Ah! I'm so excited you get to meet my family!" I could imagine her jumping her little tiny body up and down in excitement.

"Okie dokie, thanks Ness. Yeah I'm excited too. See you in a few." Nessie hadn't told me much about her family but she always said I would get to know them more and more as time went by. She said that there were 10 of them and with Jacob included, 11.

My mind started to drift to Embry. I was thinking about the night we met and how he told me his birthday was coming up. Plus I didn't notice that it was already June 27th. His birthday would be just around the corner and I wanted to surprise him. I don't know what I should do though. Maybe Nessie can help me out. Then it all came to me. I started to jump up in joy to my idea. Hopefull he'll love it. A car was honking outside my house loudly. The engine was purring, actually more like roaring. That must be Jake and Nessie.

I stormed downstairs, not even noticing my mother in the kitchen, and out the door of my house. I started walking towards the yellow porsche parked in front of my house in amazement. The passenger window began to go down and Nessie's face appeared and smiled at me. _Whoa, you don't see this everyday_.

"Holy crap Nessie! This is crazy!" I said pointing at the car and observing it in awe. She laughed at me, "Well hello to you too." I looked into her window and saw Jacob in the driver's seat with one hand gripping the steering wheel. He had a big smile on his face in delight. "Hey Kanti."

"Hey Jake, either you are very happy to see me or to be driving this car? I'm betting on the second one." I told him. "It's the car." He said touching the leather interior of the car.

Nessie hit Jacob on the back of his head, "Ow babe! I was just joking!" I laughed at his behavior and she turned back to me, "I'm happy to see you! Now get in there car so you can meet my family." I opened the door to the backseat to get it but stopped at my tracks when I heard someone calling my name.

"Kanti!" I heard a small voice yell out to me from the lawn next door. It was my little sister Layla and she was playing with the two twins named Brian and Bailey. My sister was only 5 years old and even though she could annoy me, I didn't realize how much I missed her. I walked towards her as she ran towards me and her long light brown wavy hair blew in the wind as she ran. She threw her body and hugged my legs since she was so short. She looked just like my mother, except she had my father's light hazel eyes.

"Hey Layla!" I bent down which was unusual, because I'm only 5'1. and hugged her back. "I miss you kiddo." I told her rubbing the top of her head and making her hair messy.

"Mami says that you don't. She said you don't care bout anyone but yourself." She told me playing with her fingers and twisting her body side by side. This made me angry because that was completely false.

"That's not true Lay. I do miss you and I do care about you. Mami and I got into an argument, so she's just mad okay?" I told her grabbing her by the waist.

"Okay." she said looking up. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, just to hang out with my friends. Do you want to meet them?" Her face shun with excitement and nodded her head really fast. I giggled at her and tickled her as I stood up and picked her up like my father would do to her. I put her down and grabbed her hand to walk towards the car to Nessie's seat.

Nessie and Jacob were making out when we got to the passenger window. Good thing my sister was too short to see them. I coughed purposely which caused them to stop and look at me in embarrassment.

"Uhm sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt but I want you guys to meet my little sister."

"_Yo quiero ver!_" I picked her up and introduced her. "Guys, this Layla. Layla that's Jacob and Nessie." She looked at them and waved shyly. She was always shy when she met new people.

"You're so pretty, its nice to meet you Layla." Nessie said. "Nice to meet you as well," Jacob told her.

"_Gracias_. You are _linda _too. Is that your boyfriend?" she asked Nessie. Okay maybe I've misjudged my sister. She can be a little upfront.

Nessie was taken back but answered her in a giggle, "Yes he is." She said grabbing Jacob's hand and intertwining their fingers.

My sister shook her head and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Eww cooties!" she squealed. We all laughed by her reaction and her thoughts on love.

"_Eres loca_ Lay. Okay, _vaya a jugar con tus amigos._" I told her putting her down on the ground. "Okay, Kanti. I love you sister."

"Aw, I love you too _manita_. I'll see you later." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, she hugged me and ran waving her hand back at me to her two friends.

I got into the porshe and sat on the back feeling the leather interior. It was really smooth and soft, I leaned forward resting my arms on the two front seats.

"You're sister reminds me so much of Claire," Jacob stated as he began driving. I could see the resemblence. They weren't that much far apart age wise. My sister was a year older than her. But Claire was a little more care free.

"Yeah, I can see why. Cooties!," I pointed at them and laughed.

"She's so adorable," Nessie said laughing. Jacob started driving even faster, but it didn't feel like anything because you felt as if you were gliding or even flying.

"So is this your car Ness, because if it is? Holy shamallamadingdong!" They both repeated the random word "Shamallamadingdong" and Nessie turned to look at me from her seat, "Nope, it's my au--," she cut herself off, "I mean sister's." Jacob looked at her from the corner of her eye as if they were hiding something from me. I didn't let it mind me so I just ignored it.

"Oh okay. Cool." Jacob turned on the radio and blasted it all the way up. I reclined myself back and just looked out the tinted window as we passed the mossy green trees with the sun shining when it peaked out the branches. The sky was turning slightly gray which meant that there would be some rain coming soon.

Nessie and Jacob were speaking but in whispers which I couldn't hear because of the sound system blaring. I kept wonder what they were keeping away from me, but I didn't want to ask them because I didn't have a right to know. I had just met them, why should I be told something personal from them. Something urged me to ask but part of me held me back. Just like I've been urging to tell Embry my feelings about him.

I put the whole secrecy issue behind me and sang along to basically every song that played on the radio. As we kept driving, I noticed that there were less and less houses as we went by. Then Jacob turned and into the driveway of the beautiful and bright. It was open and large. The wall facing south to the woods was all glass. Their lawn was huge and there was a staircase that curves up on the side of the house. Jacob parked the car and turned off the radio, turning the car off.

We all got out and it looked even better to me. I never seen anything like it. It was like one of those celebrity houses that should be shown on cribs.

"Welcome to my house," Nessie said as Jacob put his arm around her shoulder. I looked at her with wide eyes, "House? more like a mansion."

She laughed, "C'mon," she pulled my hand, walked the steps towards the front door, turned the knob and walked in the house with Jacob folloring behind us.

It was even nicer inside. It varied different kinds of whites but was so nicely decorated. "Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." She said pulling me towards the living room.

In the room there were 8 figures in the room. They all turned to look at us, and when they did I stumbled because they were so beautiful. Shit they were like Gods! They cannot be real, shouldn't they be like modeling or something. They were all too gorgeous I thought to myself.

"This is my new friend, Kanti Rodriguez." She said introducing me. One of the men, who had blonde hair came up to me. His hair was slick back he offered his hand. He had a slight English accent,"Nice too meet you Kanti, I'm Reneesme's father. This is my wife," A lady with mahogany wavy hair up to her shoulders came to his side. I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I began to feel a bit envious at the fact that Nessie still had a father in her life but shook the emotion off.

"Call me Carlisle." Then his wife spoke, "And call me Esme, dear. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." she laughed and giggled. Her voice was like bells just like Nessie's.

"Old? You're probably not a day over 25 Mrs.-- I mean Esme."

Carlisle spoke again, and began to introduce everyone else. He pointed to a big, bear like guy and a bodacious, curvy girl with blonde hair. "That's Emmett and Rosalie."

"Hiya!" Emmett said with a goofy grin on his face. Rosalie grinned at me. He then pointed to a pixie haired, tiny girl and the guy next to her had dirty blonde hair. "Alice and Jasper." Alice skipped over to me and hugged me. "I'm so happy to meet you." I smiled sincerely at her upbeat personality. Then he pointed to the other couple on closest to us. "And finally, that's Edward and Bella." Bella had loose curly brown hair and so did Edward but he had a tint of red. They both walked towards me, Bella gave me a quick peck on the cheek and a hug and Edward quickly hugged me. Bella and Edward looked the most related to Nessie. I noticed that they all had hazel eyes that were memorizing.

I dont understand why all of them seemed to be like together. As in couples. Aren't they all related. That's pretty gross if they're committing incest.I mean didn't they make that illegal a while back. Edward seemed to be trying to cover up his laughs. I didn't want to be rude but it really intrigued me so I couldn't help but ask, "It's nice meeting you guys, but can I ask just one question?" I asked Carlisle.

"Of course, what is it?" he said looking around at everyone else. I struggled to see how I can ask the question without being rude, "Okay uhm, sorry if this comes out wrong or anything, but are your sons and daughters committing incest or something?" They all cackled in laughter too my question, I stood there in embarrassment for asking the question. Even Jacob and Nessie were laughing.

Carlisle calmed down and answered me, "They're all adopted. None of them are actually blood related." It all made sense. Now I understood them all being together.

"Oh! that explains a lot. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." I said shyly smiling.

"It's okay Kanti. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. Please make yourself at home."He told me. Home wasn't so great lately so I don't think I wanted to do that, but I knew what he meant.

"Thank you." I told him politely. "So Nessie told us that you just moved here recently. How are you liking Washington?" said Bella as her and Edward sat down on the couch. "I like it, actually I think I'm starting to love it. It's not that much different from Jersey, except all the violence, gangs, and stuff, and the towns being a bit bigger but that's about it." A thunder struck and it began to pour.

"And plus the fact that in Jersey, it doesn't rain as much as here." I said chuckling. They all laughed as well. "But I'll manage. I can always dance in it."

Nessie tapped me on the shoulder, "You wanna?" she asked me wiggling her eyebrows and a devilish grin on her face. I looked at her and said, "It's like you read my mind." Everyone else laughed at us.

She turned to Jacob, "Are you gonna come with?" he shook his head and laughed, "Nah you crazy girls go dance like maniacs." We looked at each other and sang, "She's a maniac, maniac, on the floor!" and everyone boomed of laughter of our randomness. Nessie grabbed my hand and we stormed outside to the rain."

The pouring rain was cold but it felt good against my skin. We danced around each other and skipped around, jumping in the puddles on the lawn of her house. I felt happy and free, just dancing in the rain. We sang songs after songs like little girls. I spun around with my arms open, eyes shut and stuck my tongue out letting the fresh rain splash one by one on my tongue. When I stopped I was so dizzy, that I slipped and fell on my butt. Nessie started laughing hysterically and so did I.

"Are. You. Okay?" she asked while she was trying to catch her breath. "Yeah Ness. Just peachy keen!" I said laughing at myself and pushing her arm playfully.

"Let's go inside, I'm starting to get cold." she said standing up. She offered me her hand and I took it as she helped me up. We ran inside her house soaked and wet. "I'm so sorry!" I said as I just noticed we were dripping water into the house. "It's okay sweetie, don't worry about." Esme said as she brought us towels to wrap around us. She was kind and understanding. Something my mother wasn't, at least not lately.

"Where's Jacob?" Nessie asked. "Oh he had to go run around for a bit." answered Bella. "He'll be back later." "Okay," she looked at me, "now we have some more girl time."

"Wooo!" I cheered as we both took off our shoes we walked towards the kitchen to grab some snacks. We were eating Oreos with milk.

Bella came into the kitchen to us and asked me, "So Kanti, I heard about your little crush on Embry." I felt my cheeks flush really really hard.

I looked at Nessie wide eyed and open mouth because she told someone, she mouthed sorry. "Don't worry Kanti. I won't say anything." Bella said doing the imaginary locking the key and throwing it away.

"Well it's complicated." I told them truthfully.

"What's going on?" asked Nessie as she dipped her Oreo into her cup of milk.

"Okay, this may sound crazy, but I love him." I said. I can't believe I just said that. "But I don't know if his feelings are mutual. At least I don't think he does. But sometimes I feel like he does. I mean I think of him all the time, and he's said things to me that I've heard before but I feel like they're so true coming from him and from anyone else it's a lie. I don't know. It's unexplainable. It just leaves me breathless." I said trying to regain my breathing from talking so fast.

Nessie and Bella glanced at each other with smiles on their faces. Then Bella said, "That's love for ya." I smiled at her and she walked back to the living room to Edward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"C'mon, I wanna show you the rest of the house." Nessie said.

"Okie dokie." She started to give me the tour of the house. She showed me all the antiques around the house and showed me the rooms. Carlisle was a doctor here in Forks, and seemed to be one of the best in the States. Nessie is going to Forks high as a senior. She's always been homeschooled, but her parents wanted her to have a normal senior year so she's enrolling there. Her brothers and sisters all graduated from there. She me that Alice was basically a big fashion expertise and she will dress me up one day when she can, Edward was a very good musician, Jasper had a military background, Rosalie was great at mechanics, Emmett was big, goofy and strong, and Esme was motherly and nuturing, and that Bella was shy but daring and an awesome cook.

She then led me to her room. It was big, colorful and bright. She had a big collage of pictures all over. She had a piano at the end that was marble white. It was beautiful and it looked like an antique. It had a Victorian style carved into it.

"It's gorgeous Nessie." She smiled at me in appreciation. "Thanks, I got it as a gift for my 16th birthday. It's my baby." She said running her fingers over the keys and sitting down on the bench. "Sit down." She patted next to her. "Can I play,"I asked her politely.

"Of course," she responded. I began to play the ballad that reminded me of everything going in my life lately. Pictures of my father came to my mind and everyone who made me feel like everything was going to okay. Memories flashed, from when I was younger, to now, to everyone I've met to everyone I lost. Great memories to the worst. My argument with my mom replayed in my head. She thought I was a disgrace, she contradicted herself about allowing me to follow my dreams when I was younger, she thought I wouldn't make it. She believed I wouldn't make it. My love for Embry, my mourning of my father, my anger towards my mother, my gratefulness of my old and new friends,my desperation and determination to make my dream come true, came from inside of me through the music.

_When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved but nobody comes  
And you feel so far away that you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
Its ok, won't you say_

I felt Nessie touch my shoulder, "Sing," she said. "Let your voice be heard." She began to play the song as I sang to the musical sound the keys made.  
_  
I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own and I know that Im strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith and I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

_And if you keep falling down, don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly and you'll find what you need to prevail  
Won't you say_

_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own and I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith and I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

_And when the wind blows  
And shadows grow close  
Don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you, you'll never pull through_

_Don't hesitate, stand tall and say_

_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own and I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith and I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

_I can make it through the rain and stand up once again  
And I have one more day and night I can make it through the rain_

_Oh yes you can, your gonna make it through the rain._

As I slowly opened my eyes, a tear escaped and slid down my cheek slowly, falling onto one of the piano's keys. Nessie hugged me tightly and left her arm around my shoulders and rubbed my back to sooth me.

"You **will** make it through the rain," she whispered.

* * *

**So that was it, it took me basically a day and a half. I even tried doing it at work but couldn't because I was too busy at the desk. **

**Pleaseee review and make my day. I need to hear some feedback. Tell me if you hated it, loved it, despise it, whatever. JUST LET ME KNOW PLEASE! I'm going to forward a few weeks for the next chapter because its taking a bit too long. Probably to like a few days before Embry's bday. and don't worry Embry will be back next chapter. I miss him too!**

**thats all for now and remember REVIEW or no chapter.**

**love, Kiki  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Cameras Don't Lie

**I'm so happy I finished! WOOO! Okay here you go guys. Sorry for the wait. I'm already writing chapter 10. I was going to update last night but I lost connection and I just got it back a few minutes ago. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had some trouble writing it. Oh and Embry's bday is the 26th. not the the 16th my bad. And Kanti always had a necklace on. Not the one Aaron gave her. Sorry I just needed to put that in. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys please keep on reviewing. I need to know you thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Camera's Don't Lie**

After my emotional break down, I told Nessie everything about what had happen in my life. I told her about my dad, my mom, Aaron, my best friends back at Jersey, and how my parents struggled a lot when I was younger. I told her what had happen with Embry the night before. She decided it would be a good idea if I slept over so we can get to know each other better. I had told her about my idea for Embry's birthday and asked her if she would help. She accepted and said she would gladly help and ask Edward as well.

The Cullens didn't mind me coming over most of the time, they actually appreciated it. They enjoyed my company and the fact that my friendship with Nessie was becoming strong. Jacob was always there and had slowly become like a big brother to me, he lost his mother when he was about my sister's age. He was very protective of me but not as much as he was for Nessie.

For the next couple of weeks, I was getting Embry's present ready at Nessie's house. If I wasn't at her house, I was most likely at Emily's, the beach, Embry's, or at work. I had found a job at the local diner as a waitress on the reservation to basically support myself, since my mom and I still weren't on good terms. I hardly slept at home because of my mom; if I did, it was just because Embry would force me to and because I didn't want my little sister to worry. Most of the time Embry was with me, unless he had to do some errands with the guys which gave me more time to work on his gift.

We had pushed the awkward night we had behind us. We got closer to each other every moment we spent together. He was like my new best friend, well with benefits I guess you can say. Our relationship was flirty but within limits. He had taken and picked me up everyday from work and we would occasionally go hang out to Emily's after. Emily and I had bonded very well. She was like a mother to me, as well as Esme but I felt like Emily had a better understanding of me. Everyone I had met was growing on me.

It's five days before Embry's birthday. I was working on my afternoon shift which ends at 5:00. The diner had been hectic lately, meaning more tips. I looked at the clock and it said it was 4:52. I'm almost done for the night.

I was cleaning up a table as I saw Embry driving into the parking lot. He parked his car and got out leaning against it with his arms crossed against his broad chest. He was wearing the risky business black shades that I love, a regular white t-shirt that tugged on his muscular physique and some khaki shorts with black converses. His style was simple and casual, but he made it look incredibly sexy. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Hey Chrissy," I said to my boss who was taking orders behind the counter, as I took off my apron. We didn't have a strict code for uniform except that we had to wear black pants, no sandals, and our hair had to be in a ponytail. "I'm done for the night!" I hung my apron on the hooks made for the employees behind the counter.

"Okay hun! Morning shift tomorrow! " Chrissy yelled as I started heading for the door.

"Got it!" I told her pushing the doors to the exit that led to the parking lot. I ran towards Embry and threw my arms around his neck, embracing him into a hug. He put his arms around my waist, making our bodies closer to each other and hugging me back. "I missed you!" I told him basically breathing over his ear. He shuddered a bit, then firmly gripped my hips and began spinning around in a circle and said, "Not as much as I missed you!"

I held on tighter to his neck as he span and buried my head into his collarbone squealing and laughing. "Embry! Stop!" I told him giggling. He was going so fast, that I thought he would become nauseated.

"No way!" he chuckled.

"Put me down cause I feel like I'm going to hurl!" I said trying to be demanding. He stopped immediately and put me down. My vision was so blurred; I probably could have past as a drunk if a person just passed by. He held me by the waist and had a hold of my arm. I held my head with my free hand and shook it side to side quickly.

"Ay dios mio!" I said chuckling as I was about to stagger and fall down, but he quickly caught me.

"You are such a klutz!" he said laughing and holding me up. I gave him a death glare with my nostrils flaring a bit. I started to regain my vision and balance, as I walked towards the car door. Embry opened the passenger door, like the gentlemen he is. I sat in and he shut the door. He got into his seat and started the car.

He turned on the radio as he drove. All the songs that were on, caused us to sing and dance in our seats as he drove to my house. I was so surprised that he hasn't begged me to tell him his surprise for his birthday.

"So, Kanti can you just please tell me what you have planned?" he asked as he gripped the steering wheel turning it to the right as we were about to go to my house. _I spoke too soon._ "Pweety please with a cherry on top?"

I loved the fact that this was eating him up inside, "Nope." I told him popping the 'P'.

He groaned and stopped at the traffic light. He turned to look at me and did his famous puppy pouting face. I had learned to not give in and ignore it. I just didn't look at him. That's all I had to do. Just look away. "Embry, you know that's not going to work." I said in a melodic voice.

"That's 'cause you're not looking at me. I bet if you do, you will."

"I bet I won't even if I do look at you." I'm so stupid! Why did I say that? Now I'm going to have to look at him and probably divulge the surprise! _You can do this Kanti. You got this._ I turned to look at him and tried my hardest not give in. He stuck with his pout and I looked at him until the green light.

"Oh yeah!" I told him cheering for not telling him. "Now you'll just have to wait for your birthday." I told him smiling.

"Fine, as long as it doesn't include a drag queen give me a lap dance and a drunken Paul, I'm okay."

I made a shocked face and looked at him, "Aw man how'd you figure it out!?" I said playfully. I giggled at the thought of a drunken Paul. That would be so fucking hilarious.

"You're crazy," I told him for even thinking that.

"Crazy about you," He said winking at me, which caused me to blush. "You are so corny, I love it." I told him smiling.

He started driving up my block and I felt a nervousness take over me, which was usual because I never knew what to expect from my mother when I would get home. When we got closer to my house, I noticed my mother's car wasn't there which means she isn't home. I sighed in relief. He finally came to a halt in front of my house and started parking his car.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked him even though I most likely knew the answer.

"I don't know. What about your mom?" he questioned as he pursed his lips.

Embry had been in my house only one time, and that was because I needed help getting my clothes, so I could stay over Nessie's. Actually I wouldn't even call it going inside, completely. He basically stood at the doorway. He's never felt really comfortable going in, because of the thought of what my mother would say since he believed that it was his fault that we weren't speaking.

"Hmm, well she's not going to speak to me anyways, so I really don't know either. But come in for a bit, I'm going to shower real quickly so we can head out to Emily's." I said as I opened the door to get out of his car.

"Okay fine, but this was your idea" he opened his door and got out as well. He locked the car doors with his alarm. I shot him a smile and walked towards the door twirling my keys around my finger. I skipped the few steps that led to my front door. I unlocked the door with my key, opened it and walked in, as Embry followed me in as he closed the door behind him.

"So this is my house," I told him walking backwards facing him and then turning back around walking normally, "Welcome."

"You're such a great hostess," he said chuckling.

I didn't think my house was special but it was way better than the apartment we lived in New Jersey. It's a duplex which is pretty big for 3 ladies, well 2 because I'm hardly there but we didn't mind the space. He walked slowly, trying to look at everything as we passed the kitchen which was connected to the living room. The kitchen was just a slight bigger smaller then Emily's. There was a small wooden dinner table in the middle with a vase of yellow lilies, and had four chairs. There was also a long counter and an opening as if a window belonged there. The living room had a coffee table with scattered magazines and books on top. Some crayons and coloring books also lay there, which had to be Layla's. We had a long black couch that faced the flat screen medium sized Sony Television. Diagonal from it on the left, is my Dad's old, but comfortable recliner, he always sat on after he would come back from work.

Then on the other side of the T.V. was a shorter couch that came with the long one. There were pictures of my family and I all over the walls. Mostly from my father's side, since I never really knew my mother's side as much. There is a picture of my dad, on the counter shelf, when he was in the army. He looked so young and poised. His face was stern and hard as a rock, just like how strong he was. Embry walked towards the picture and kept glancing back at me and the picture of my father.

"Wow, you look so much like you're father." He said grinning.

I knew he was going to say that. I've heard it so many times before. "So I've heard." I walked towards Embry and stood next to him looking at the picture. We stood there silently for a couple of minutes.

Embry looked at me and asked, "How are you--, you know, dealing with it, him not being here?"

I was kind of surprised that he wanted to know. He never really brought it up, because he didn't want me to feel sad. But it was time that he should know. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He looked at me as if he were sorry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask. You don't have to answer that if you're not comfortable."

"No, it's fine. Just caught me off guard." I told him securely.

"You sure?" He said looking at me, waiting for my response. I turned to look at him in the eyes, I felt like I could tell him how I truly felt, because he would keep me safe in his arms from any harm or hurt.

"Well at first I was just in shock and couldn't believe it all. I was just in denial when the doctor told me." I winced at the flashback came to my mind.

Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me over and down to sit with him on the couch. He intertwined his fingers with my small hands, tracing a circle with his thumb from his right hand on mine. "I just kept denying it and sometimes I catch myself still denying it."

"But now I feel as if it were my fault that he died that night. My parents had me when they were young, like 19 and 18. My dad had to work his ass to support us. He wanted to go to college, but couldn't afford it because he was trying to support his family. So he enrolled into the military, so they can give him an education." I felt a pain just rush through me and my eyes beginning to water.

I held onto the necklace that hung loosely against my chest. My dad had given it to me when I was in 3rd grade, when he was sent to War for duty because of the whole 9/11. It was a dog tag, and there was a ring hanging on it as well, both which were his.

"He always promised me he would come back, and he kept his promises. Every time he left for duty and was sent back home, we were ecstatic. We never knew if he would make it, he didn't even know. After he came back, he would go back to finding a job and working again."

"I thought if he could survive the War, then he could survive anything. My dad was superman and he could do anything, you know," I said chuckling as a tear strolled down my cheek.

"But that phone call that night, just made me feel terrible for even being alive. He probably would've been here right now, if it wasn't for me coming into their lives. He would've never been in that car, if I wasn't born, then it would've saved them from all the suffering and struggles they faced because of me. It's my fault he's de—," Embry put his index finger against my lips and hushed me. My face was wet from the tears and so were my lips, but he didn't seem to mind.

"It's not your fault, don't you dare say that." He told me as he looked deeply into my eyes.

I nodded as he slowly put his finger down from my lips. He wiped the tears from my face with his hands. "I have to stop crying in front of you, don't you get tired of my tears," I said chuckling and wiping the last tears with the back of my hand.

He cupped my face with his hands, "Nah, it shows me you are human and you have emotions. It means a lot to me that you aren't afraid to hide your feelings in front of me. I don't want a robotic girlfr—," He cut himself off and blushed slightly, then said, "I mean, friend."

I shook my head and said "Yeah, cause we are, uhm just friends," I said awkwardly biting the inside of my lip.

"Yeah," he whispered as he let go of my face and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"I should go shower so we could go," I said standing up putting my hand in my right back pocket. "I'll be upstairs if anything. Make yourself at home." I told him walking up the stairs to my room.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He said turning his head from the couch and smiling at me.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I was staring at her curvy but fit body, and her hips swayed side to side as she walked up each step. Her long, flowing, curly, hair falling down her back reaching just above her waist. I kept looking at her until she disappeared into her room. I can't believe I almost called her my girlfriend! _What the hell were you thinking Embry!? _Gosh I'm so stupid. I threw my head back, looking at the ceiling.

I mean we have a connection, and I feel like she feels the same way as me but I want her to have a choice. I don't want to force imprinting on her until I know exactly what she feels. I want to take things slow, because she's so overwhelmed with everything else going on in her life. I don't need to add another issue, but the wait is unbearable.

The gravitational pull and love grows more and more each day. It feels like I'm playing tug-a-war with my heart, pulling it back from it spilling all my love over her. I couldn't bear going days without this girl, fuck _not even_ minutes. I was beginning to feel empty again without her next to me. I feel like this everyday when I drop her off at her job and then leave her at night. I know someday everything's going to fall into place. But if only we had a way to make it all fall faster every day we spend together.

I sat there for about 5 more minutes and tapped my finger on my knee as I waited impatiently. It seemed forever.

I couldn't be away from her; I have to be in the same room with her. I stood up from my place in the couch and walked up the stairs to her room. I knocked before I walked in.

"Kanti?" I asked hoping she would let me in the room.

"Come in Embry," she shouted as she walked across the floor, I opened the door to her room slowly and walked in looking at her colorful room. "Where are you," since I noticed she wasn't anywhere in my sight.

I heard her voice from behind a closed door next to her small shelf. "I'm in here, doing my hair. Just give me a few more minutes."

"Alright," I told her. The walls were turquoise blue, one of her favorite colors, and she had posters of bands and artists all over them. She had paper lantern lights hanging around her whole room. She had some trophies from sports, like softball and volleyball, on the shelf that was stacked with books.

She had a picture of her and her father when she was younger. She looked so happy and care free. I may not know my father and yes I'm hurt by it, but she knew hers and lost him. I would never want anything like that brought upon someone. She was strong and independent.

She had a collage of her and her friends, back in New Jersey on her wall. She also had CD's and tapes piled next to her desk and huge vintage 80's stereo. Her bed was in the middle of the room and covered with Power Rangers blanket. I laughed to myself at her tomboyness. There was a scrap book on her small shelf next to her bed filled with pictures. I grabbed it and sat down at the edge of the bed.

I opened the book and began looking at the pictures of her when she was born and sleeping in her mother's arms in the hospital, to her first birthday, her first time riding a bike, her losing her front teeth, her first Halloween and other holidays. There were pictures of her and her dad, and her riding on his back.

There were pictures of her and her best friends when they were younger to when they were older. She loves them so much, that I even loved them for making her happy. I saw her 8th grade prom pictures and she looked gorgeous but for her sweet 15, Quinceañera I mean, she was mind blowing. There were embarrassing pictures of her but she made it seemed adorable.

There was a picture that she was on top of a cliff that overlooked the city, and she had her arms wide open and her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked like she was at peace as if nothing bothered her. I wanted to make her feel that way again.

I kept looking at the pictures and as I turned the next page, pain stuck me straight to the heart. I whimpered at the photo. It was her lips pressed against another guy's lips against hers, who I hadn't seen in the previous photos. He was white and had dirty blonde hair, he was pretty tall and he held her by the waist. I looked down to see that it said "I will always love you," in what I'm guessing is his handwriting because he signed his name after. His name is Aaron. There was a small date printed on the corner of the picture. April 7, 2009 it stated. So she's had this boyfriend all along and hasn't even mentioned him.

"Aaron," I spat his name out. I hated him and envied him for holding her like I wanted to. I was jealous and hurt that she didn't even bring him up, at least so I could have tried to get around this. So I could try to shake it off and just try to be happy for her. I began to shake violently but I was trying to calm down. After I calms down I placed the book to my side in disgust. I couldn't believe I fell for her and helped her through everything, and even blamed myself for problems with her mother, when she probably had "sweet" Aaron, helping her the whole time at night. She probably was just using me for the hell of it. I felt my heart aching as I kept thinking about her and her _lovely_, Aaron_. Fucking Bullshit!_

"Kanti I gotta go!" I yelled in anger. She shot the bathroom door open. She looked beautiful as always, her bangs her were straightened and she had a clip on the side of her hair pulling it slightly back. She was wearing her normal casual attire, skinnys with a t-shirt and flip flops. Her strawberry scent was intriguing. She looked like an angel, but she hurt me and she didn't even know it.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned, which I'm sure was all a front so she can play off as a sweet girl.

I shook my head, trying to control my anger and pain, "Nothing, don't worry about it. I have to go do something. I forgot I had something planned."

"Are you sure? What's wrong Em," she said reaching and taking my hand in hers. I snatched it away from her grasp. She looked down reflecting my pain. It hurt me to do so, but she didn't know the pain I was going through. I couldn't help but snap back at her.

"Just nothing, okay." I walked towards the door and opened it to leave. I ran down the stairs, but she stayed behind me following me to her front door of her house. I opened the door to get out and run towards my door but I felt her grab my hand and turn me around to look at her. The air was hot and musky; you can smell the scent of the salty beach in the air. I looked down at her gaze, "Please, What's wrong?" she asked me. It was killing me so much just be in front of her. I wanted to pull her, kiss her, and tell her that I loved her, make her love me, be with me and not with that bastard. But I just couldn't.

"Just let me go Kanti!" She looked at my eyes and I shut mine slowly then reopened them to find her big brown eyes with a bit of hazel still gazing at me. "Fine," she whispered and she let go of my hand.

I ran towards my car, unlocking it with my key and got in the drivers seat. I didn't even bother to put my seat belt on; I just wanted to get away. I turned the car on and I glanced at her at her door staring at me with her arms crossed against her chest as the wind blew softly, blowing her hair in her face, but never at her eyes. I looked straight, not bearing to look at her any longer.

I accelerated and drove off, pressing the gas harder then ever. This damn car was too slow. I felt my eyes water out of angst and pain. I hardly cried, and when I did, something must have hit me hard, and this time it was her. I just don't know how I'm going to survive without her by my side.

* * *

**Kanti's POV**

I just stood there in shock at what just happened. He basically just blew me off and it hurt. I held the tears back because I was done with the crying. I didn't want to cry every damn night of my life. I felt worthless and like a piece of shit just standing there on my porch. I walked in my house and sat down on the couch facing my dad's picture. I just laid there for about 30 minutes, thinking about what caused Embry to lash out like that, on anyone.

He seemed in so much pain when I looked him in his eyes. I just wanted to soothe him and comfort him like he has done for me. It was just so random, and he never raised his voice with me. It was scary and I never wanted to see him like that ever again. _Just give him some space Kanti. _But wait, what if he really meant letting him go? I wouldn't be able to do that. I _can't _do it. He was my sun that broke my dark, cloudy, skies with his presence. He kept me together and aided me through the past couple of weeks. I _can't_ live without him. He _is _my oxygen. He _is_ my life. I tried to calm myself before I started to hyperventilate.

I turned the TV on to trying to focus on something else, but I couldn't. All I was thinking about was Embry. My mind couldn't drift to anything else.

I looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Dad, I know you're up there, looking down at me. Please dad, help me get through this. I love him. I don't want to lose him like I lost you. It'll be too much pain and I can't get through it without him. Just watch over him too please." I prayed as tears strolled down my eyes. I gulped and I held the dog tag and ring in my hand, brought it up to my quivering lips and kissed them softly.

I should just go and sleep it off. _Everything will be back to normal Kanti. Don't worry._ I kept telling myself. Slowly, I started to fall asleep, not even bothering to get into my pajamas or even going upstairs to my room.

The next day I woke up groggy and sore from sleeping on the couch. I got up and looked at the time. It was 7 in the morning. I had to get up because my morning shift started at 8:30. I got up and walked silently up the stairs to my room to get ready. I took off my clothes and hopped in the shower to wake me up. As the water hit my skin, I began to start thinking about last night again. Hopefully, he would be feeling better and pick me up so we could talk. I finished taking a shower quickly, because I was anxious just to see him.

I wrapped my towel around my body and dried myself up. I grabbed my clothes off my bed and changed quickly. I didn't even care about my hair; I just put it up in a pony tail.

I got my cell phone from my desk and called Embry. I waited as it rang, tapping my foot on the floor impatiently. It went straight to voicemail. I called again at least 6 more times but each time it would ring once and then go straight to voice mail. I waited, looking out my backyard window wondering what the fuck was his problem. I looked the time on my cell, it was already 7:50. He would have been here by now and He knew I had morning shifts on Tuesdays.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked myself pissed off and throwing myself on my bed on my stomach. I huffed and then turned to lie on my back. I looked over to my side, to notice my scrap book open. He was probably looking at my pictures last night. I stood up and saw it on the page, I never wanted him to see. It was of me and Aaron. Then it all came to me.

Was he upset because of the picture? Did he believe that we were still together? But why? He doesn't feel the same way anyways right? At least I think he doesn't. I never told him about Aaron because I didn't think I should just talk about negatives and all I wanted was to forget Aaron. I truly forgot I even had that picture of Aaron in my scrap book. I've been so caught up with his gift, work, and everything else, that I didn't think it was important.

He didn't seriously think I would be with that asshole, if I was showing him all this affection? Clearly he couldn't. But he did because I could tell in his eyes that he was hurting. He probably thinks I'm a two-timing slut. He must think I used him just for the hell of it which was completely false because that's not who I am or who I want to be. Or maybe this isn't even about me, maybe something happened and he just needed time.

I started to call Chrissy to call in sick. I never did that, no matter if I was sick but I really needed to figure this out with Embry.

She picked up and I told her that I was really sick with the flu. She understood and told me to get better. I was glad that she was so easily understanding and not such a complicated boss.

I stayed in my room, just thinking more and more about this whole issue before calling him again. When I called it, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey this Embry, I'm not here, so drop it."

"Hey Em, please pick up your phone. We need to talk. I even called sick for work so we could talk. Please call me back, don't leave me hanging like this."

I hung up and then sunk myself back to my bed. Maybe I should call Nessie, but she would probably still be sleeping. I couldn't help but feel like this was about me. I don't think Embry would have acted that way if it wasn't. He's usually rational about things.

I sighed heavily. I should probably fall asleep again to waste time. I grabbed my iPod and put the my earphones in my ears. I turned it on and put Hallelujah by Paramore. It blasted through the little earphones. It described how I was feeling at the moment.

**_If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love _**

I slowly started to drift into sleep again.

All I was dreaming about was me being with Embry, happily together. I kept dreaming about my days spent with him and I even saw my father smiling down at us from heaven, but that all quickly turned over.

_"Aaron? Babe? "as I got closer to his room upstairs. I heard a moan that didn't sound like Aaron at all. What the fuck is that?_

_I open the door to the room and stood there frozen, staring at who I thought would be Aaron and this girl I didn't recognize. They were naked and doing it. The guy stopped in shock and tried to cover his body up by grabbing the sheet as he came walking towards me. His face was blurry until he came closer to me, basically breathing in my face. _

_It was Embry. The guy who I had fallen madly in love with. I was in shock and furious. I was in more pain than ever._

_Embry looked at me with his breathtaking eyes, "Kanti, it's not what it looks--"_

_I looked at him disgusted for even falling so hard again. I felt tears fall out my eyes like no tomorrow. _

_"Then what does it look like?" I said running away from Embry._

_I heard him yelling "Kanti! Come back! Kanti!" but couldn't hear him any much longer as my tears drowned him out._

"No!" I screamed as I woke up. I was breathing hard and hollow. I know he wouldn't do that to me. He just can't. He's not like other guys, I can tell. I looked up at the clock hanging above my door, it was around noon. I stood up and went to wash my face and brush my teeth. I felt refreshed but still shaken up to my new remix of my nightmare.

I decided to give it one more shot and call Embry. I waited as it rang and still no answer. This is getting ridculous. I was getting upset that he wouldn't answer my phone calls or call back. I was beginning to worry and wonder if he was hurt or anything. I just wanted to be there with him, but I can't if he just keeps avoiding me.

I'm going to walk to his house and demand to know what the hell is going on. I looked out my window, and it seemed like it was going to rain pretty soon. It wouldn't stop me from going to his house though. I grabbed my hoodie and put it on. I got downstairs and my sister was watching some cartoons. I gave her a kiss on her forhead before heading out.

Embry's house was basically the opposite side of town but it wasn't such a bad distance. My phone was began to ring, I picked it up without looking at who was calling.

"Embry!" I said excitedly.

Then I heard a soft female voice chuckling. I knew who it was by her laugh. "No, unfortunately for you. It's Emily."

I was a bit dissapointed but I didn't want to be rude, "Sorry Emily. I've just been waiting for Embry's call all day."

"Really? I thought he was with you. We haven't seen him since yesterday morning. What happened last night? I thought you guys were coming over?"

"Yeah, and I really don't know. He just got upset and storm off last night. I'm walking to his house right now to check out what's wrong, but I really have no clue why he got to so mad."

"Oh wow. Well call me if anything okay?" she said.

"Okie dokie, thanks Emily. Laters."

"Okay hun, be safe. Love ya." She told me this all the time. She was always protective of me.

"Love you too Emily." I told her as I hung up. I continued to walk to his house. It started to drizzle, then the pouring rain came down.

Finally when I reached his block, from head to toe, I was dripping from the rain. As I got closer to his house, I saw his car parked in his driveway. His mom's car wasn't there which means he's home alone. I took out my cell phone from my pocket to see the time. It was close to 2.

I jogged up to his door and knocked. No answer. I heard the TV in the living room on to That 70's show, and I know its him in there because he loves that show.

"Embry can you please open up?" I asked knocking and the rain falling over me. Still no response. I knocked harder and kept on until I felt the knob of the door twist and it starting to open. There, appeared Embry looking at me in pain. His eyes were blood shot red as if he cried himself to sleep.

He opened the door and held it open, "What do you want?" he said in a graspy strained voice. He was looking directly into my eyes.

I was still on his steps but walked closer to him, just wanting to embrace him and help him. "I-I wanted to talk to you. About last night and what happened. What made you run off?"

"Like you don't even know?" he snapped at me. What the hell is he talking about? Why is he so angry with me?

"Why are you so pissed off at me?" I asked looking up at his face and into his eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

He chuckled sarcastically, "Wrong? Wrong isn't even the word. Why don't you ask your precious boyfriend Aaron?" He spat in such disgust.

So this was all about the picture with Aaron. "You saw the picture didn't you?" I asked him looking back and forth into both of his eyes.

He didn't answer and kept a stern face and looked away from my gaze, which translates that he did. I stepped my body to the direction of his face to find his eyes. "Well it's not true. We're done. We've been done. He-he broke my heart." I was starting to shiver from the coldness of the rain hitting me. But I didn't care about it, I just wanted to handle things with Embry. He was starting to soak from the rain.

"Cameras don't lie, Kanti." He shot back looking at me in my eyes. That's when I just lost it. He didn't believe me. He doubted me and that's what hurt the most. He didn't trust me. I felt pain and frustration take its toll on me. I had to tell him how I felt. I needed to let him know now.

"You led me on. You didn't even give me a clue that you were with him. You used me and it hurt me!" He shot back in pain.

"Are you serious Embry? I would never ever do that to you! I didn't even remember that picture was there! And you want to know why?" I asked trying had not to raise my voice. He didn't say anything but he looked away again.

"Because everytime I'm with you, YOU, all the bad things that ever happened to me go away. All the pain and scars from Aaron, my dad, my mom, everything evaporates when I'm with you. Aaron hurt me, He cheated on me just a few days before our one year. I caught him cheating on me, having sex with another girl! I didn't think he was important to talk about! I didn't want to talk about him at all. I wanted to forgive him but I want to forget him!" my voice started to get louder and my throat was starting to hurt from trying to hold back the tears.

He shook his head in disagreement. "Yeah, yeah sure." He said not looking at me. This shit was just pissing me off.

"He broke my heart and you picked up the pieces and mended it together. I may have loved him but I was never IN love with him. I'm **_in love_** with you!" I told him poking his chest really hard and letting the tears blend in with the rain coming down on my face. "You are the reason why I look forward to each day. You are my sun that shines and fills me up with joy. But you, can't even take my word over an old photo that means shit to me which hurts the most."

"You said you would **always** catch me before I fall and that you would never hurt me," I told him sobbing, he looked at me in my eyes. His pain reflecting mine.

"Always seemed to last forever, didn't it?" I said sarcastically and shoving him on his chest. I glanced to look at him then turned to run away. I started running down his block trying to get away from him. It was as if my nightmare had come to life. I heard him calling after me but I just kept running, drowning out his voice.

* * *

Well that was chapter 9. I know its some deep shit. It'll get better.

Should I make runaway in general as in try to go to California or something? Also I was wondering if she should feel like she sees her father and she talks to him or would that be too psycho?

I need some ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10 Silently Screaming

**Well helloo there guys. I'm not getting much reviews so I'm thinking of kinda just not doing the story as much. I need some kinda boost from you guys. I don't mind if its bad reviews , sad, hurtful, good or whatever. Just review please. **

**This was a very emotional chapter to write. And I've gotten in trouble by my parents for staying up so late on my laptop but Idon't care.**

**I wanna thank those who always review and keep pushing me. Oh and my partner Jess for helping me out with ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Silently Screaming**

I kept running, until I was completely worn out. I don't know how long I was going to keep on running for, but it felt like an endless road stretching longer and longer the farther I ran. It was still raining and I just want to get out of this place. I don't want to be anywhere he could find me.

I winced and held my necklace as I almost fell on the floor, from the pain. Then everything I loved about him and my happiest memories, which were with him played in my head, flashing left and right. Everything that just had happened replayed in my mind as if a movie were fast-forwarding in my head. I felt his words stinging me as they replayed in my head. The look in his eyes made my heart skip, with the anger he had filled them with.

He basically just called me a liar. It hurt so much because I thought he would know I wouldn't hurt him in any way, shape, or form. I slowly stopped running as I felt I was far enough from him. I was walking along a road, that would take me out of town to Forks, which was where Nessie lives by, but I don't even want to go there. I needed to get farther away, to clear my thoughts and just try to pick myself up.

I kept walking feeling completely empty inside. I don't know where I was going and I didn't care. I didn't even know what my physical body was doing. I know spiritually, I wasn't alive anymore. My head was throbbing from all the crying but becoming numb.

I saw a sign, stating "Welcome to Forks, Washington." I kept dragging my lifeless body closer, and entering into the town. I took my cell from my pocket. I didn't even feel my phone or hear it ring. I had 17 missed calls from Embry and 3 voicemails.

I didn't bother calling him back or hearing the voicemails, because I didn't want to cause him anymore pain even though he scarred me for life. I was distraught and I just needed to find my way alone. I looked at the time, it was already past 5. I didn't feel as if I walked that long because all the pain that he caused made me go completely numb. Nothing hurt as much as my heart is hurting as I walk. I shoved my phone back to my pocket and tried to push it aside.

I kept walking along the side walk and saw a taxi about to pass me. I held out my finger like a hitch hiker and the taxi came slowly to a halt in front of. I opened the backseat door and climbed in.

"How much to Seattle?" My voice croaked as I asked the cab driver. He looked at my reflection from his rearview mirror.

"30 bucks." The man said to me, I shoved my hand in my back pocket and was glad I had at least 70 dollars on me. "Here you go," I said softly passing the 30 dollars over the opening window in the car that divided the front and the back. He grabbed the money and put it where all the rest of his money was.

I slugged myself and hung my head back against the seat, looking out the window as we past just trying to maintain myself from crying. I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before the tears came out. I swallowed hard to contain my wincing from my parched throat.

I remained silent in my place, not even acknowledging my phone vibrating against my thigh in my pocket. The cab driver was speaking on his blue tooth, but I couldn't make the sound of his voice. Every noise around me was silenced by my thoughts. The silence is deafening and killing me. I felt like I was dying, just like I felt the day my dad died, each second that past by.

I began to feel my eyelids becoming heavy and drooping. I was weak and worn out. Knowing that the car ride would be about an hour or so I fell into a quick and exhausted sleep.

I felt someone tapping me softly on my right arm, but shrugged their fingers off and groaned, "Dad, un rato mas por favor." But the tapping wouldn't stop.

"I don't know what you just said, young lady. But we're in Seattle miss." I opened my eyes and took a deep breath that shot pain through my throat. I rubbed my eyes and squinted them to sit up and look around me. I noticed the cab driver had turned around his seat to face me with a gentle smile on his face. He was in his mid-forties, and had a thick mustache and his headline was receding but he still had a flock of blonde hair on his head.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I told him.

He turned back around facing forward and looked at me through the review mirror. "It's okay miss, you seemed kind of upset. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

I held on to my stomach and answered him, "Yeah, thanks." He shrugged then said, "Okay little lady. Have a good day."

I almost scoffed at him but stopped myself, "You as well, sir." I got out the car, closed the door behind me and stood on the sidewalk as the cab was driven away. It wasn't raining at all here. It was a bit cloudy but you can see the Sun peaking through clouds.

I walked down the block to the corner of the street waiting as the streetlight turned red in order for me to cross. I put my hands in the pocket of my hoody, which was drenched still from the rain. I kept wandering around the large city until I saw a park. I headed there and sat down on a bench facing the playground filled with squealing and happy children.

I saw a little girl around 4, screaming and giggling as a man, who seemed to be her father, chasing her around the playground. He caught her and picked her up, tickling her on her stomach. She was trying to squirm her way out his grasp, but couldn't because she was laughing. I smiled to myself sadly and pulled my knees up to hug them. I rested my chin on my knees and looked the opposite direction, to find a couple in their mid-twenties, joined in hands, walking in harmony.

Then, the guy sweetly cupped the girl's face and planted a soft and simple kiss on her lips, then continued to walk slowly caught in each other's gazes. A tremor went through my body and I felt my eyes fill up. Love was encompassing me but never touching me.

I launched up, sitting regularly on the bench. I tucked the tendril of hair behind my ear after it fell in front of my face when the wind blew. As I kept my eyes on the couple walking in the distance, and slowly losing their appearance, Embry came into my head.

I've never felt so broken. He's everything I thought he would never be. I never thought he would hurt me. But he still lingered in me. It was like he was my soul, my spirit, that kept me alive through this past month. He was my blood that pumped through my veins that caused my pulse to beat. I hated him for making me feel like this, but I was still in love with him and deep down inside I knew I would be there for him at the end of the day.

I didn't want to go a day without him but I needed to do it for me. I was tired of being the broken-hearted girl, and just when I thought he was changing everything around for me, and making me feel like I was flying away with him, it flipped all around.

Loneliness hit me from each direction it could, making me gasp for his presence. I felt completely secluded from everything around me. It sucks, because I feel like I don't even know myself. I left all of me in front of Embry. Even though I'm totally surrounded by people, I feel like I'm alone in this world. I was never scared of being lonely because I always had someone by my side, but now that I am all I can tell myself is that "Loneliness **really** is the most terrible poverty."

I sat there just reminiscing about him, his deep but soft, delicate voice. His beautiful bone structured his plump lips and white pearly teeth, gleaming when he smiled. His russet skin, shining when the sun reflected off of him and his black choppy hair, that moved swiftly when the breeze rolled by. The sparkle in his dark brown but a bit hazel in the middle of eyes, when he was buoyant, joyful, and care-free, the slight blush that came across his cheeks when he was embarrassed, every little detail of him, was a memory speaking for me about my love for him. My heart is just withering and my mind is shrinking away to only hear the echoes of my thoughts of him.

I was so caught up in my recollections that I didn't even notice I had stood up and was strolling around the park. It was already dark, and the radiance of the moon lit up the city. I took my cell out of my jean pocket and held it in my hand to see who had called me.

I had at least 50 missed calls, which varied from everyone back at La Push and Nessie but most were from Embry. There were even a couple of text messages and voicemails as well but I just ignored them. I checked the time and it was only 10. I just wanted this day to be over and done with. Every second of this day was excruciating pain.

I continued on walking around the park for an hour more, and then left to wander around the city. It wasn't as bright as NYC but it kept me occupied, for a bit. I kept seeing couples left and right, but one caught my eye. They looked close to my age and the girl ran and jumped on him, kissing him so passionately, I thought I would probably lose my breath just for looking. I would give up everything just for a moment like that with Embry, because just that one moment can mean a lifetime to me.

The sound of the church bells chiming loudly through the city, meaning it was probably 11 or 12. I didn't want to go back to La Push, but I couldn't just stay away forever. "I should start trying to find cab home." I murmured through my raspy and clogged throat to myself. _Wow how pathetic, now I'm talking to myself._

I walked into a nice restaurant called _Crescent Luna_ to see if they could give me a number of a taxi company. There was a lady who had blonde hair with highlights and piercing blue eyes, who was standing behind a tall desk, looked up at me and gave me a genuine smile. "How may I help you tonight Miss.?" She asked politely.

I returned the smile, "I was wondering if you had the number to a taxi company?" I asked, almost as a half-whisper.

"Oh okay, I know one by heart, let me write it down for you." She bent down and grabbed a piece of paper and took a pen out of her pocket to write the number down. She passed me the paper. "Thank you, have a great night." I told her softly.

"You're welcome and you too." She said as I walked out the restaurant dialing the number and waiting for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello Taxi, how may I help you?" said a female voice on the other line.

"Yes, can I have a taxi to pick me up in front of _Crescent Luna _on I believe Pennington Blvd?"

"No problem. It'll be there in 10 minutes the min." the lady said.

"Okay, thank you." I hung up the phone and waited for the cab on the edge of the sidewalk. I kept shifting back and forth on the toes of my feet as I stared across the street at nothing in particular. I feel musky and dirty from the thunderous rain earlier, but I don't care about how I feel anymore. I feel as if nothing can make me feel worse than him. It's crazy because the only person that can stop this pain is the person who caused it.

A taxi came to halt in front of me, and I got into the backseat. I got a queasy and tight knot form in my stomach. Maybe I'm just nervous to go back and face the music, that's just all.

"Where to?" the cab driver spoke in a deep and scratchy voice.

"Uhm Forks but if you can to La Push please." I said almost my voice cracking.

"I'll let you know how much when we get there," he said almost sounding like he was sneering.

I didn't respond and I just leaned my head against the window and looked up at the open, cloudless, dark blue sky. I held onto my necklace as the driver drove out of Seattle to the route and prayed to my father in my head.

_Dad, I miss you a-and I wish you were here. I hate myself for what happened to you. You weren't supposed to die; it just wasn't your time to go. We were supposed to laugh about stupid stuff that night. You were supposed to tickle Layla and me 'til we couldn't breathe and then kiss us goodnight and go sleep with Mom. You were supposed to watch cartoons like Tom and Jerry with me in the morning and then get ready to go off to work, but always come back because you either forgot your keys or your cell. _

Tears began to drop slowly down my cheeks but I kept on trying to talk to my father.

_I know you might be upset with me and you're probably thinking what the hell is wrong with me a-and that I should be working my ass off so I can be successful, but what happens if that's not w-what I want. Mom and Y-you, can't just accept my dreams and it kills me to think that I'm a disgrace to you. But I just don't know what to do anymore…_

I swallowed hard as my throat began to dry. I dried my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Are you okay?" the driver said which caused me to jump in my seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly. He chuckled, "Okay just wondering." He then turned on the radio to some station playing Al Green. I stayed quiet as the man mumbled the songs that played.

The knot in my stomach was becoming tighter as the minutes passed. I squirmed in the back seat to control the aching. My hands were becoming clammy and cold as we got closer to home. _Calm down Kanti. Just Chill. You're just nervous to go back home. You're going to have to face Embry and everyone else soon or later. _I kept telling myself this, but I had doubt in my mind about that being the issue. I shook it off and just kept on thinking about Embry.

We got to Forks and I was thinking about just calling Nessie to tell her to pick me up, but I didn't want to bother anyone so the man just kept driving towards the road to La Push. There weren't any houses around, just the mossy and green woods. I was slightly dozing off and then the cab was going slower then it came to a stop. The cab driver was taking off his seat belt and got out of the car to open the backseat door. I looked at him curiously and he got in closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically with wide eyes. He pinned me down and grabbed me by my hair pulling me. I screamed loudly as he yanked some my hair. His eyes were dark and filled with lust.

I tried to reach the handle to open the door to get out but he grabbed my wrist forcefully and twisted it. "Get the fuck off me!" I screamed at him. He punched me in my abdomen and I let out a whine. "Why the fuck are you crying bitch!" he said grabbing my neck and throwing me against the window pushing his hard lips against mine. He put his hand up my hoodie and started groping my breasts. I hit him on his head, which caused him to get angrier.

"Don't fucking hit me and respect me you disobedient bitch!" He said basically strangling me by the neck. "Let. Me. Go." I said trying to talk between my breaths.

He ran his hand down my jeans to my pelvis area, with his lips trying to kiss me. I was trying to push him off of me and trying to find the handle to open the door. I tried kicking him and hitting him but he kept on. I opened it and I fell on the gravel on my left arm and my head bounced off of it. I tried to scurry and get up but he stood up in front of me and kicked me on my stomach repeatedly. I groaned and held my stomach each time he hit me. I felt blood coming down my lips and everything around me seemed to double.

He grabbed me by my necklace, and it burnt me on the back of my neck as he pulled. I was losing consciousness and all I heard was metal falling on the ground.

"You stupid bitch! You're daddy's here baby girl, no need to run. You going to let me fuck you hard and you're going to fucking like it you dirty slut!" He slapped me again and pulled me up by my hair causing me to kneel up. I kept choking and trying to grasp for air.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I urged him and cried out. Tears were falling from my lids and I begged. He started unbuckling his pants really fast. I tried punching him and pushing his legs but he didn't budge at all. Every punch I through at him didn't seem to phase him.

"PLEASE JUST STOP! JUST LET ME GO!" He was half naked, his pants and boxers were at his ankles. He slapped twice again and began pushing my head towards his penis, I kept pushing my head back and turning away my face with my eyes shut. "NO! NO!" I tried yelling really loud, but the man covered my mouth with his rough hands.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID WHORE!" He scolded at me shaking my head. I punched him really hard in his area which caused him to grab and shield them. He began to stumble backwards and cursing at me, but I stood up and ran into the woods trying hard not to fall from the roots of the trees. The branches of some bushes and trees hit me in my face giving me scratches all over my body.

I clenched onto my sweater on both of my sides, crossing my arms trying to hold back the pain. I felt disgusting and broken. I kept on running and sobbing from all the pain. My stomach hurts so much and I dirty ass hell, for him touching me like that. _What did I do to deserve this! Please just tell me God? Why? Just why? _

I felt as if I were suffocating without Embry here. I wanted him to be next to me, to hold me, to keep me safe in his arms. I wanted him to just come and hug me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I wanted to be reassured. I wanted him to take all the pain away just by his touch.

I finally kept running and completely stopped until it led me to the beach on sand. I fell down on my knees and cried uncontrollably, hugging myself. My lungs are crushed, causing me to gasp for air. I coughed harder and harder and blood kept coming out my mouth.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I was in my wolf form just running around trying to see if I can find Kanti as well as everyone else in the pack. I felt horrible ever since earlier today. My world came crashing down as she said those last words to me. I howled in a sad-filled and mourning way because it was me that caused her to leave.

The pack felt my pain and winced. This was all my fault. She was gone because of me and I hated myself for it. I've never felt so shitty and guilty about something. I've called her about 30 something times today and haven't gotten one call at all.

Some of the guys were starting to think of their imprints and becoming restless. They were still concerned but they wanted to be with their imprints and I understood why. They've been helping me since she left to look for her and its' about to be 1 in the morning. Even the Cullens and Jacob's pack were looking for her on their side of the treaty, but still didn't find anything.

Nessie had been a nervous wreck, especially since her and Kanti had become so close. I never meant to hurt her like this; I broke my promise to her for nothing, because everything she told me was the truth. I was just too stubborn to believe her.

_**Guys just go get some rest, pl---**_

_**No, we're not leaving until we find her. You're our brother and we will help you find her Embry. She is part of this family and we never leave a member behind. – Sam**_in a calm tone.

The rest of the pack all agreed with him.

_**How can I find her when I lost her? Just please, Sa—**_Her smell started to fill the woods. Her wild strawberry scent filled the air. Everyone else seemed to notice her aroma. I started to follow her scent which led to the beach and began running towards her. The rest of the pack saw where I was heading to through the path in my head.

_**We're heading over there right now Embry. – Sam**_

_**No! Please just let me handle this alone with her. Just stay in wolf form if I need help okay?**_

_**Okay, but we'll be waiting at the edge of the woods. We'll be listening just in case..-Sam**_

_**Alright, thanks guys. **_

I kept on running, letting the wind blow by me. I was excited that I had finally found her. I wanted to hold her, I just wanted to kiss her and caress her. Tell her I love her with all my might and she's the only one for me. I wanted to tell her how stupid and naïve I was for not believing her. The rest of guys were excited for me as well.

As I got closer to the beach, I quickly phased and changed into my clothes. I heard someone breathing heavy and shallow. It was coming from the end of the beach I saw a figure curled up on the sand with her hair in front of her face. She winced each time she breathed air.

"Kanti!" I screamed trying to run faster, getting closer to her body. Her breathing was getting fainter each time I got closer. When I got to her body, she was bruised on her face, had blood in her hair, and on her face. Some of the blood was stained on her clothes. I knelt down beside her, trying to shake her softly for her to wake up and trying hard not to hurt her even more.

"Kanti please wake up!" I said as the tears welled up in my eyes. "Please, don't leave me again." She slowly started to open her eyes and they were blood shot and swollen. "Embry,"she whispered but began coughing loudly right after. I sighed in relief and told her, "I'm right here." I looked over at the woods and yelled, "Sam! I need your help please! Hurry"

A wolf in complete black fur came towards us and he howled loudly before he bent down so I could get on him. I picked Kanti up in my arms as I saddled up on Sam holding a tight grip of his fur.

"Let's go to your house since its closer." I told Sam as he ran fast through the woods. "C'mon Sam faster." I heard the paws of my fellow brothers as they came running behind us.

Violent tremors filled her body and she held onto my neck. She buried her face into my chest. I felt the tears dampening my shirt from her eyes. I kissed her forehead and held her tightly in my arms. She was still crying and coughing uncontrollably. As we got into Sam's front lawn I yelled, "Emily! Help!"

I got off of Sam with Kanti in my arms. He ran back to the forest to phase as well as all the other guys. Emily came out opening the door for me to run in. "What happened!" She asked concerned. I ran into the house with Kanti in my arms and she went to the couch to fix the pillows to lay Kanti down.

"I don't know, I found her on the beach." I told her quickly.

"Go put her down; I'm going to get some ice." Emily said patting me on the shoulder and running into the kitchen.

I put her down on the couch, letting her head rest on a pillow, and knelt down beside her holding her hand. Emily came back with a pack of ice wrapped in a cloth and passed it to me as she cried at Kanti's sight. Sam came in first and shortly the rest of the guys as well.

She was shaking violently as she cried. "Em-bry, I'm so sorry!" she tried saying between her breaths. Why is she sorry? She has done nothing wrong, I am the one who should be apologizing.

"Shush, don't be sweetheart." I put the ice pack by her head, where I saw a bump and blood trailing down her hair. The too sweet scent filled the air, that was familiar to us was near. It must be the Cullens.

Jacob and Nessie came in followed by Leah and Seth. Then Edward and Carlisle cam straight towards Kanti's struggling body. They began to examine her body to see what was wrong. They hovered her body as I stayed there kneeling beside her holding her hand with all my might. She was panting now and her heart was slowing down. She started coughing up again and a teaspoon of blood splurged out her mouth.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she coughing up so much blood!" I yelled at the leeches.

"She's been hit profusely and it's making her coughs violent. It causes her to bleed. She's not breathing as normally because she has chest pain, plus the fact that she's Asthmatic doesn't help either. I need a bucket so she can spit it out the blood and she needs to sit up so she can breathe better." Carlisle said examining her eyes with his flashlight and Edward pulling her up to sit right up and grabbing the bucket from Emily quickly for Kanti to dispose the blood.

"I have to give her a chest x-ray to make sure everything is okay, but it most likely seems like some blood vessels have been broken in her throat due to her coughing."

She breathed in heavily and exhaled loudly to calm down but it seemed to cause more pain. She was sweating and crying from all the heat. I lifted the sweatshirt off of her body but it still didn't help. Edward touched her forehead with the back of his hand, "She has a fever Carlisle."

"She might be catching pneumonia, since she's not getting enough oxygen. Is there bedroom where she can lay, so I can set up my things?" He asked looking at Emily and Sam.

Emily nodded with tears coming down her eyes, "Yeah the guest room, it's down the hall to the right." Carlisle ran to the room, in his lightning vampire speed to set everything up. Edward stayed in the living room and began to pinch the bridge of his nose, his eyes showed anger and disgust, as I rubbed her back.

_What's going on? Are you seeing something in her mind? Is it bad? _He looked at me in pain, nodding at my mental question.

* * *

**Kanti's POV**

I woke up to the beeping sound of a machine that they use in the hospitals. Am I in a hospital? What happened? I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in familiar a room that was painted light blue and light yellow. I had an IV and oxygen tubes up my nostrils and wires were connected everywhere. My hand was being held by Embry. I felt my heart rate speed up as I saw him. He was sleeping with his head down next to my leg on the edge of the bed.

I went to go run my fingers through my hair but there was a bandage around it. _Last night_, I repeated in my head. Then it all came back to me, everything from our argument, me running away, and then the man…who **almost** raped me. I remember Embry finding me and bringing me to Emily's and a lot of blood. All I heard were muffled sounds after that. I remember Edward and Carlisle helping me but I never understood what they were saying. All my crying and the pain were blocking everything else.

I kept looking at Embry, caught up in his presence. I didn't even notice Emily was at the door until she cleared her throat. She looked so tired and worried but she still managed to smile. I smiled softly at her and she walked towards me with waters welling up in her eyes.

"We're so glad you're okay Kanti." She spoke softly putting a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Carlisle said he's going to come back to check up one you later on today."

I nodded, "What time is it?" I half-whispered. "It's about to be 2 in the afternoon. You had a crazy night." She said chuckling.

"I don't think crazy's the word," I told her smiling and trying to show my humor.

"Well I'm going to make some lunch, okay sweetie. Just let me know if you need anything." She kissed me softly on my bandaged forehead and walked out the room.

Embry began to snore lightly and move his head which caused me to giggle. He looked up at me from the corner of my eye and smirked.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. I didn't mean to wake you up." I told him biting the inside of my lip.

"It's okay. How are you feeling?" He said sitting up but not letting go of my hand. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were swollen, slightly red. He had been crying.

"I'm okay, just a bit sore from when the cab driv—." I cut myself off and he looked at me cocking his eyebrows.

"When the cab driver what?" he asked looking at my face, but I looked away not trying to make eye contact.

"Did he hurt you Kanti?" he asked me but I didn't answer him. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes slowly but a tear escaped. "Did he touch you Kanti?"

I still didn't answer him avoiding his gaze. I looked down, feeling disgusted and dirty. Embry came to sit next to me and cradled me in his arms. I buried my face into his chest and began to weep.

"He just came out of nowhere to the back of the cab, and then he started kissing me and touching me. I tried pushing him off of me but he just wouldn't stop." I said as I sobbed.

Embry swallowed hard and was breathing loudly. I could tell he was angry because he was shaking. "He kept kicking me and he slapped me. He called me bitch and all these other names. Then pulled down his pants and he was naked," Embry tensed up when I said this, "but I punched him in the balls and ran off." He relaxed but then he pulled my chin to look up at him.

He kissed the tears that fell from my eyes and said, "I am so sorry Kanti. This," he said pointing at my bruises, "Would have never happened if I didn't jump into conclusions. It's my fault you ran off and you almost got…" His eyes started to glisten with tears as he didn't finished the sentence, "I never meant to hurt you, and I broke my promise to you. When you said those words to me, I lost it. A pang of guilt shot through me and I never felt so stupid in my life. I hate myself for doing that to you. F-for causing you to fall and get hurt."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes slowly and reopened them. Tears strolled down his cheeks and I wiped them with my thumb.

"I need to tell you something." He said holding on both of my hands. "Have you heard the legends of our tribe?"

I gave him a puzzled look and thought about it. My mom used to tell me them as stories when I was younger, but I can hardly remember most of it. "Uhm, spirit warriors, them descending into wolves bodies, and being protectors from cold ones," I said confused to where this is going. He nodded and inhaled deeply again. He crawled to sit in front of me, not letting go of our connection.

"Well they're true. All those legends and I'm…" It came to me. He was the wolf that night I had the steamy argument with my mom. The wolf that came up to me was him. It had to be. I can see it in his eyes.

"You're a wolf," I told him looking at him. I was actually really calm about this which shocked me. But I knew I was safe with him.

"You're the wolf that came up to me that night I ran from home," I said as if I were solving a mysterious case. My eyes opened wide, when I noticed that I had told the wolf-Embry my feelings about him. "Are you okay, are you scared?" he asked quickly because of my expression.

"Yeah I'm fine, and no I'm not scared." He sighed in relief and smiling really hard, "Okay that's good." I felt my cheeks burning and I knew I was blushing. I looked down trying to hide it.

"But you're blushing." He asked smirking.

"Well yeah! I told the wolf, I mean you! How I felt about you. And I compared him and you because I thought you guys were alike, but you really are the same person and I hope you don't think I'm some stalker or some freak cause I'm not. I just felt like a strong connection with you and I don't know why." I said exasperated from talking so fast. "But I do. And you knew all along but you didn't say anything! So now I feel like a idiot."

Embry was laughing at me from my ranting, "Shut up Embry!" I grabbed a pillow from behind me and threw it at him, but he caught it. "Hey! No need to get feisty, and you're not stupid, slow but not stupid" He joked.

I opened my mouth in an O shape and slapped him on his arm, "Thanks for the compliment!"

"Anyways," I emphasized sarcastically, "are there others? That are wolves?" I asked him intrigued by this whole magical world.

"Yeah, Quil, Jacob, Sam, all of us guys and Leah." I was so shocked and fascinated by the whole thing.

"Wow that's so crazy. That's why you guys laughed when I called you a pack." I said trying to absorb this all in. "Do you guys have like powers or something?" A whole bunch of theories were coming into my head, like them changing in full moon or some comic book crap.

"Well we're really hot." He said winking. I rolled my eyes, "Cocky ass." He chuckled then ran his fingers through his black soft hair. "No but seriously, we are. It's like we have a fever. My body temp is around 108 F."

"Damn you really are hot." I said without thinking and then blushed. "Don't let that get to your head." I quickly told him.

"I won't. I won't," he said laughing and then he got serious again. "We're shape shifters, and the wolf form is the only thing we can shift too. We can also heal super fast. So I never have to go to the doctors or anything. We also don't age if we continue to phase."

"Whoa, you don't age. Then how old are you really?" I said dumb-founded. Oh my gosh, I am not in love with an elderly man. He better not be in his 50's.

"I'm physically 17 years old, but I'm really about to turn 21." I was in awe and my jaw dropped. It's okay he's just a few years older. _No big deal Kanti_.

"You okay there?" He asked me cocking his right eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm sorry but the cold ones. Are there cold ones around since you guys are our protectors?" He nodded then answered me, "Yeah there are. And you're very close to a few of them."

"Cold ones are basically vampires right?" I asked him just to be corrected in case. He nodded and continued to stare at me as I pondered.

They are described to be very beautiful, dazzling to be exact. "The Cullens," I whispered. I looked up at him and he nodded once again. "I knew they were too damn gorgeous." I said proudly.

"But if they are, then why haven't they sucked my blood and killed me yet? They're so nice and caring that I can't imagine them doing that."

"They're different from other vampires. They live off of animal blood. They're like the vegetarian vampires. We're supposed to be enemies but we've pushed that aside. They are our allies."

"So Nessie, she's a vampire too. But how come she's different from the rest. Her eyes and she's not cold like them either."

"She's half human and half vampire. She's what we call a hybrid. But she can tell you more herself.

"Wow, this is so cool. I only thought you could dream about this stuff. Is there anything else?" I asked looking into his eyes. He seemed to have something on his mind. We sat there for about 2 minutes staring at each other and I swear I had already melted in my spot.

"There's something that, us wolves do. It's called Imprinting. It's like when we find our other half. They complete us. When we look them in their eyes, they're the only ones we see. We see beneath everything and it's like falling in love but so much stronger than that. The person we imprint on can always have an effect on us, by just a touch. You can't stand being away from them and they're all you think about, breath about, dream about. It's finding your soul mate. Its fate and none of us can fight it." I nodded and felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Has anyone imprinted from you guys?" I said quietly as I lay back against the pillows supporting my head up.

"Yeah. Sam on Emily, Jared on Kim, Paul on Rachel, Jacob on Nessie, and Quil on Claire."

"Oh wow. That explains a lot. They look at each other with such devotion and commitment. I feel like I would be intruding them just by looking." I told him truthfully. My nervousness grew and my tingly feeling in my stomach was developing.

"Well how about you? Have you imprinted because you sure sound like it." I said looking down and playing with my fingers. It would crush me if he already did but I can't fight it because it's destined for him to be with that girl.

"Yeah I did actually," he said rubbing his neck. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's loving, kind, and sweet. She's funny and talented. She's intelligent and spunky. She's strong… she's just unexplainable. No words can describe how great she is."

I looked up at him and tried to show that I'm happy for him. I gave him a sincere smile, "Wow you got it bad." We chuckled and then I asked, "So who's the lucky girl?" I asked trying to hold back my tears and trying to maintain my happy façade.

He opened to speak but shut his lips together when we heard Kim and Rachel came in and screamed in unison, "Kanti!" He dropped his shoulders and threw his head back in frustration.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. They hugged me tightly and as I looked over their shoulders I mouthed to him "I'm sorry." He smiled reassuring me its okay. I returned the smile as I let go of Kim and Rachel.

I guess I'm just going to have to wait, to know who the special girl is. Just knowing that he found that girl and we will never be crushed me.

* * *

**There it is guys, chapter 10. I kinda made Nessie grow just a tad bit fast. And yes i know this is a bit crazy that Embry is turning 21 in a few day.**

**When Kanti was speaking in spanish it meant "Dad just a bit longer." She was dreaming and she thought her father was telling her to wake up. **

**I know rape is a very deep and emotional topic. It's not something that is really brought upon to talk about. If anyone has been through this, I really do feel for you and let your voice be heard. And if anyone who needs someone to speak to about it, I'm here for you. I'm willing to listen to your experience and help you. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will try my hardest to update sooner. Please Review!!!!! Thank youu!**

**Love, Kiki.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 The Reason

**Guys my bad I didn't mean to make Embry so older than her. And I just noticed that my dumbass put Embry back in Sam's pack when he switched to Jacob's at the end. I'm so stupid! AHHH! Sorry for my mistakes. Embry is turning 20. Sorry, I didn't mean to make him so old. So basically he's 19 turning 20 in a few days. Ughh I'm doing horrible. Lol please don't hate me. And Kanti is 17 going on 18 which means she'll be legal! WOO!**

**I also forgot for Embry to tell her that they have super hearing and stuff. I really have to get my shit together. My badd guys. Sorry again I took so long, I havent been home lately. I've just been enjoying spring break, partying and hanging out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 : The Reason  
**

Embry walked out of the room shortly after Kim and Rachel barged into our conversation. I wanted to kill them for interrupting but at the same time I didn't want to find out who the girl because I would get so jealous of her. I was thinking about who it would be. He never has talked about previous girl friends or anything. Thoughts of who she would be and what she looked like came to my mind.

_I wonder if he likes blondes. Or he probably likes red heads? Maybe he likes brunettes. Does he like sensitive girls or tough ones? Does he like short girls or tall girls? Does he like really really skinny girls? Oh my gosh, what if he doesn't like girls at all. No, no, stupid he said it was a girl! He most likely doesn't like me since he's 20 and all. I'm only 17, and probably a little kid in his eyes. _

"Earthhhhh tooooo Kantiiiiii," said Kim as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"I think we lost her again," Rachel said giggling. Kim started snapping her fingers and clapping to make me focus on them. I came back from my pensive state, shook my head and blinked my eyes to look at them.

"My bad, zoned out." I told them biting my bottom lip.

"She must have Embry on her mind," said Kim wiggling her eyebrows up and down and elbowing Rachel in the stomach playfully.

"Leave the poor girl alone Kim, so what if she has fantasies about him," she said egging on. I started blushing really hard and tried to keep a serious face but couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, yeah, very mature guys! Like you guys don't think about Jared and Paul 24/7." I said joking along.

Jared and Paul popped their heads into the room at the sound of their names and both said, "What about us?"

"Oh gosh. You guys better shush it." I told Kim and Rachel giving them the evil eye. They both giggled and their boyfriends walked towards them to stand behind them.

"Co-mo es-tas sin-or-uh," Paul said trying to speak Spanish. I couldn't help but laugh at his pronunciation.

"What?" He asked with his hands in the air, "Yo que-ro taco bell?" Everyone started belting out in laughter.

"I'm okay Paul, thanks." I told him chuckling lightly. "Good, cause I need someone to annoy the shit out of them. And you're the lucky winner!" he said hugging Rachel and kissing her on the forehead.

"Ughh, Paul can't you pick on someone else please?" I told him in a little pleading voice.

"Nah. You're too funny when you get aggravated with me." He said, "Besides everybody's used to me and just ignores me. But you, you let it get to you."

"I don't know how you can deal with this kid," I told Rachel in a banter manner. "It's 'cause she loves me," Paul said looking down at Rachel and giving her a peck on the lips.

Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady walked in the room with a balloon saying Get Well Soon and flowers. Quil had the flowers in his hand and a card. The rest of the guys had balloons.

"Kanti Kutcher! What's up?" Quil said hugging me. He's still calling me that damn nickname since I punk'd him when we first met. But I'm not going to lie, I liked it. Seth, Collin, and Brady followed in his lead. They put the balloon and flowers on the counter table next to the bed.

"Aww you guys are too sweet, thanks. Well Seth, Collin, and Brady you guys are. I don't know about Quil." I said sarcastically.

"I was the one who thought about getting this for you!" Quil said defending himself.

Seth shook his head behind Quil's back.

"Stop bullshitting Quil," a ringing velvet voice said. I turned to look at the door. It was my partner-in-crime Nessie and Jacob hand in hand.

"Ness! What is that vulgar language I hear?" I yelled and she laughed, "Oh my bad mother." She walked to me as if she were gliding in air with such gracefulness and hugged me tightly with such force. "Uhm, Nessie, bruises still healing. Pain." She let go of me quickly and slightly blushed for her mistake. "Sorry, it's just that I missed my best friend."

"Its okay and I missed you too." I half-grinned at her. She has turned out to be one my best friends here. I could trust her with anything.

"Hey Kay." Jacob greeted me with a big smile and hugged me. He stood beside her, holding her by the waist.

"**I'm** the one that got you the flowers, and the balloon." She said shooting daggers with her eyes at Quil then turning back at me. "Thanks, I love the flowers." I told her smiling. "So how's the family?"

"You're on bed rest and you're asking about how they are?" She asked me cocking her left eyebrow. "They're good, they said that they're really sorry for not coming but they'll promise to make it up to you when you go over. Especially Alice."

"Shopping?" I said it as if it were more of a fact than a question. Nessie chuckled, "You know it."

"So where's Leah?" I asked Seth. He was I'm guessing my age. He was sweet and adorable. He had short ruffled hair and tan copper skin. He was always filled with energy and never really upset. His happiness always filled the room.

"She's being Leah. Doing her own thing." He said rolling his eyes. I was never really acquainted with Leah, but I did care for her regardless. She never seemed to show interest in becoming friends, and I did think at a point that she hated me, but Embry told me that's just who she is.

"Hmm. Okay. Tell her I said hi, and you're mom as well." He nodded and smirked.

"Will do." Was all he said before leaning against the wall to converse with Collin and Brady.

Emily, Sam and Embry came into the room. My heart skipped a beat when he walked in, and I'm sure everyone could tell by that damn machine. I heard Rachel, Kim, and Nessie giggling.

I smiled brightly, not caring if anybody knew how happy I was when he came in my presence. He came to stand next to me with his hand placed softly on my shoulder.

It was starting to get hot in here. I thought I could lose about 10 pounds with all the heat around me. I started becoming flustered, because of the heat, plus I was already having trouble with breathing because of last night.

"Uhm guys, your wolf body temperature, is really burning up the room." I said fanning myself with my hand.

They looked at me and then at Embry in shock. They all nervously laughed. Brady, who was closest to the window, opened it quickly.

I turned to look up at Embry and then glanced at them from my peripheral vision. I cocked my head to their direction, trying to tell him to let them know that I already know about this. I turned back to face everyone.

Embry was rubbing the back of his neck which meant he was nervous or didn't know what to do. He finally spoke, "She knows guys." Embry said.

Most of them sighed in relief. "She kind of figured it out on her own." We looked at each other a smiled. He seemed pretty proud of me. They all started chattering all at once. I couldn't focus at all; they seemed like interviewers for magazines asking a million questions at once.

I looked up at Embry, and he was looking at Sam. They seemed to be having a silent conversation between each other. Then Sam nodded and turned to whisper in Emily's ear. She nodded in comprehension.

"How'd you find out?" asked Jacob loudly, everyone calmed down, paying attention to me.

"Uhm, I saw--," Embry cut me and I looked up at him. They turned to look at him. "She saw me in my wolf form the night--," Then I cut him off, "when I ran away from home. I ran to the woods, fell and then saw a big wolf coming towards me. I told him to eat me and then I think he laughed."

"Then I looked into its eyes and they reminded me so much of Embry's. So when he told me earlier, that the legends were real, I guessed that he was the wolf." I looked up at Embry who was already staring down at me. I gave him my dimpled smile that he loves so much.

"You're not scared?" asked Seth coming up from being behind of Quil. I shook my head, "No, and I'm kind of shocked I'm not."

Quil chuckled, "So are we," he concurred.

"But you guys are family to me so I shouldn't be scared. Unless you know, you guys can catch rabies and stuff. Then don't touch me." I said joking around. Everyone laughed at my jocose ways.

"And she still manages to crack jokes," said Jacob smiling down at me.

"That's Kanti for you." stated Emily with a grin on her face.

"So does this mean that you know that Embry im--," Paul almost questioned. Sam coughed loudly. Sam and Paul made eye contact and he didn't bother restating his question. _Okay they're obviously hiding something but no worries. _

"Okay, Everyone lunch is ready!" Emily said. Everyone, besides Embry stayed in the room with me.

Embry looked at me and asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" he asked in a very concerned tone.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks. You must be starving. Go eat." I told him. He hesitated and asked again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Embry. I promise. Now go eat." He kissed my forehead gently and I closed my eyes and reopened them to find his warm smile. He walked out the room and Nessie came into the room, closing the door behind her, with her head down. She seemed ashamed and upset.

"What's wrong Ness?" I asked her really concerned. I sat up and patted on the mattress in front of me so she could sit down. She got on the bed and sat in front of me.

"I'm such a horrible friend." She said in half-whisper. I looked at her confused. "No, of course not Nessie. Why would you even think that?"

"Because I didn't tell you what I really was, and you told me everything about yourself. I basically had to lie about everything." She looked up at me and had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Nessie, it's okay. I'm not going to hold that against you. You had to do what you had to do. Yeah, I wish I would have known about all of this sooner, but that doesn't matter. You did it for a reason." I didn't know the reason why they hadn't told me sooner but that wasn't the point. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

She stayed quiet, "I feel so bad. I wouldn't be surprise if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"Nessie, don't you dare. Of course I still want to be you're friend." I was so taken back that she was thinking this. I was starting to get upset, "Unless you know this whole friendship was a lie…" She shook her head and picked up her hand. "No, no, no, of course not. I just thought you would be upset because I didn't tell you about the real me."

"No, Nessie. Look let's make a promise to each other." She nodded, "No more secrets okay, we'll always confide in each other and trust each other no matter what."

Her tears were dried up and she nodded, I held out my pinky and she hooked hers onto mine. "Promise." We both said.

"Okay so tell me everything," I told her smirking.

"Well I'm a hybrid as you know; my family and I live off of animal blood." She scoffed, "You know what, I can show you this." She laid her hand on my cheek and all these scenes and images came to my head. I was basically watching her whole life story. It was so vivid and clear.

After she pulled her hand away, I gasped from gift. I looked at her in amazement. "Wow, that was um, WOW." We both giggled.

"So Bella and Edward are you're parents and they conceived you when Bella was human."

"Yes," she easily responded. "Wow, so you grew fast, how old are you really?"

"I'm actually 4 years old, but physically I'm 17 or 18. Around that range." She was awfully smart for just being 4, but her whole family was intelligent, so I wouldn't imagine why.

"Are you the only one that's gifted?" I asked curiously.

"No my dad, Edward, can read minds," she said, I chuckled, "That explains a lot of his expressions."

"Yeah it can be quite annoying at points, especially when Jacob and I can't control our thoughts. If you know what I mean." We both giggled. "My mom, can project a shield so nothing affect us. Jasper can control emotions and feel them as well. Alice can see the future but only when decisions are made but she can't see anybody from the pack or me."

"Oh," I said absorbing all of this. "Speaking of decisions, Alice saw you in Port Angeles but then in Seattle just walking around."

"Then she saw you get into a cab, and the man. He kept changing his decisions, so we were never certain on what he would do." I bit my lip and looked down. I didn't want to talk about it, but I made a promise to Nessie, and I couldn't keep this away from her.

The argument replayed in my mind, from his eyes filled in anger, and the rain hitting us, the tension between us. Every little detail played in my head. "Uhm, I left because me and Embry had this argument over a picture of me and Aaron, I had when were together. And he thought I was using him and stuff. I told him how I felt about him, and he didn't believe me which hurt me really badly. Then I brought up the promise he made to me, about Always being there, never hurting me, and catching me before I fall. And I ran."

"I felt so empty and hurt. So I decided to run away and give myself some alone time. But when I got to Seattle, the more I thought of him. He-he was just everything I thought about." My lips were quivering as I spoke and my eyes were slowly drowning in salty tears.

"I saw people in love in every direction and I felt so alone. I felt like no one could help me except him, but he was the one that caused me to feel like that." Nessie grabbed my hand and stayed quiet.

"When I got into the cab to come back home, I felt some type of nervousness come over me and I thought it would be just the fact that I would have to face Embry," I began to feel atrocious and vile once again about myself as I spoke.

"But the cab driver came to the back seat, he pulled me from my hair and he kissed me. I tried reaching for the handle, but he yanked my wrist and twisted it. He kept kissing me as I tried to open the door, and then he began, t-t-to touch me on my breasts and around my private," I pulled my hand away from Nessie's. I didn't want her to touch my repulsive skin. She didn't seem to be offended by it; she just seemed concerned about me. I didn't even want to touch myself at this moment. I wanted no physical contact with anything or anyone.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

The guys and I were in the living room eating food, Kim, Rachel, and Emily were in the kitchen talking amongst themselves. I was sitting between Quil and Jacob on the floor with our backs resting against the couch, trying to eat my food.

All of us could hear the conversation between Kanti and Nessie, even if they were talking in whispers, because of our wolf hearing. All of the guys shot glances at me, winced, or made disgusted faces as we overheard the recall of the nightmare and ate our food.

All of us were upset, but I was pissed. I started shaking, as she kept on. She didn't tell me the details earlier and I didn't want to force it out of her, plus I probably would have phased and hurt her even more if she did. I didn't want to cause her any more pain, than I already did. I couldn't eat any more so I place my food on top of the coffee table because I was so attentive to their dialogue.

"I screamed for him to let me go over and over, but he just wouldn't stop. He called me a bitch, slut, whore. When I finally found the handle to open the door, I fell out and hit my head. I tried to get up and run but he grabbed me by my necklace and it broke. The necklace my dad gave me, gone."

She swallowed really hard, and then started speaking again, "Then he said 'You stupid bitch! You're daddy's here baby girl, no need to run. You're going to let me fuck you hard and you're going to fucking like it you dirty slut!' and then he kicked me multiple times on my stomach."

I could have exploded right there, but Jacob and Quil put their hands on both of my shoulders making sure I wouldn't. I can't stand that I couldn't save her from this. I hate myself, for letting this happen to her. I can't forgive myself for letting this happen. I don't really think that even if she did forgive me, I could.

My eyes started to fill up with tears as we kept listening. I heard the bed, squeaking slightly which meant she was probably rocking back and forth, "He pulled me up by my hair, making me kneel and before you know it, he was half naked. I kept punching him but I was weak. He slapped me twice and then kept calling me names. I kept yelling, but he pushed my head towards his penis," I had stiffened in my position. She sighed and sniffled, then continued, "I pushed my head back and turned my face with my eyes closed, and then I just hit him, in his balls. I stood up and just ran as far as I could. When I ran all I wanted was Embry to hold me, have him there next to me." I shut my eyes and bit my bottom lip. I opened them as she spoke again, letting the tears fall.

"I got to the beach and I-I just lost it. I coughed, cried, and just kept gasping for air. All I saw was red and felt agonizing and torturous pain. I felt sickening and repulsive after it."

There was silence for a few seconds and then she spoke again, in a soft whisper. "I wanted to die." I heard her muffled cry.

I couldn't just let her feel this way. I needed to go and comfort her. She was my world and she didn't even know it yet. I stood up from my spot, and made my way to the room. I knocked on the door softly.

I heard her clear her throat and sniffle again. "Come in," they both said in unison. I turned the knob and opened the door slowly. There she was, my girl, the love of my life, my destiny. They were sitting in front of each other Indian style, and holding hands. Nessie looked like she was crying as well.

"We'll talk later, okay." Nessie said to her in a whisper.

Nessie gave Kanti a kiss on the cheek and a loving hug. They smiled softly to each as Nessie departed and walked towards me. We gave each other friendly smiles and she patted my shoulder as she walked out.

Kanti and I looked at each other, and her sadness quickly evaporated. Her plump lips, opened into a smile, creating her dimples to appear. I swear, my heart skipped a beat, she was so beautiful. She had bruises on her arms, her bottom lips was slightly swollen and redden, as well as her nose was a shade of pink from her crying, her eyelashes were still wet from her tears, but she was still beautiful in **my** eyes. Nothing could take her beauty away.

"Hey," she said in her soft, melodic voice. I gave her my best smile, and closed the door behind me. "Hey," I greeted back at her. I walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, facing her.

"What's up?" she asked and then sniffled. I shook my head down and just kept my mouth shut.

"You heard everything didn't you?" She asked tenderly. I didn't respond, and she knew that I did. She sighed and spoke again.

"Did the rest of the guys hear too?" I still didn't look up at her, afraid that she would be upset at me for invading her private talk with Nessie. I was so angry at myself for everything.

* * *

**Kanti's POV**

I didn't want anybody really knowing everything that happened last night, so I was a bit set back but I wasn't angry. He wouldn't even talk to me and he just had his head down as if he were ashamed.

"Embry," I said his name gently. "I'm not mad at you, or anybody." He looked up at me connecting his beautiful dark brown eyes with mine.

"You're not?" he asked in his husky voice.

"No, if I were to be angry, it would only be at me."

"But it's—." I held my hand up in front of him cutting him off. I didn't want him to take the blame for anything. I didn't want him to be upset, I just wanted to forget about this.

"Stop. Don't take the blame for this." I told him.

"But," he tried to disagree with me. I was getting frustrated with him trying to take the blame. "No Embry. But nothing. Everything happens for a reason, if not, all these things that happen to us wouldn't and life would be pointless."

"Kanti," He held his finger up to speak. "Now it's my turn." I looked at him as he spoke,

"If I didn't assume things, cause the argument, which led to hurting you and you running away then none of this would've happened. I did believe you, deep down I know I did but the photo kept popping up in my head telling me all your words weren't true." His eyes were filled with sadness and I didn't want him to feel this way. I wanted him to be happy…happy with me.

"It's my fault that you're here." He finished in a crushed voice. He looked back down at his hands.

"Yes, exactly. I'm **here **because of you. As in if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be." I told him trying to catch his gaze, "Embry you saved me." I told him soothingly and grabbing his hand to comfort him.

He slowly lifted his head up, meeting my eyes and smiled warmly at me. He held a tighter grip onto my hand, but it was warm and safe. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. He was reluctant to what he wanted to say. The oxygen tubes were really starting to annoy me at this moment. I took them off with my free hand. He was staring at me with a smirk on his face and suspicion of my actions.

"They were annoying me." I told him truthfully. My breathing was good, and him being with me made it even better.

He chuckled deeply. He grabbed my other hand and grasped them, "Okay how should I say this?" he asked himself. I hope he's not going to tell me who the girl he imprinted on is. _Please don't do this to me right now Embry._

He took a deep breath and exhaled. His husky but smooth voice began to speak, "You know how you say that Rachel and Paul, Jared and Kim, Nessie and Jacob, Emily and Sam, and even Claire and Quil always look at each other with passion, and with such devotion, that it's like when they look at each other that they only see one another. That's imprinting in effect. It's like everything around them doesn't matter and only that person is who they see."

I nodded but I didn't know why he was bringing this up. _Where is he going with this? I am so confused._

He inhaled air, making his cheeks blow up and huffed loudly. He was nervous and so was I because of his actions, but we still maintained eye contact. My heart was thumping loudly, which I'm sure he could hear it, even if the monitor wasn't there beeping.

"Well that's how I feel when I look at you." I'm telling you, my heart just completely stopped. I was at a lost of words.

"I imprinted on you the very first day we met." I opened my mouth to breathe in some air. He sat closer to me, his face about a foot away from mine. He lifted up his right hand to my cheek, and intertwining the other with my left hand. Our eyes never losing connection as he began to speak.

"And every time I look into your eyes," he said softly, as his breath hit my face. I was so happy and filled with joy that he fell the same way about me, I don't even things words could describe how delighted I was.

"I fall in love with you more each time…" I finished for him. I felt my eyes water from all the love and emotions going through me. I bit my bottom lip to contain my tears.

He licked his lips and pulled my face towards his, softly placing his lips upon mine. When he lips touched mine I closed my eyes. I felt my heart rate shoot up like a rocket. I never felt like this before, and it was just magical. I didn't want it to end. His thumbs caressed my cheeks. Our lips molding perfectly together, synchronizing as our heads went opposite sides. He tucked his hand behind my neck pulling me closer to him. I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing can get me higher than this. His tongue traced my bottom lip as our lips parted open, entering my mouth, meeting my tongue, his tongue gliding along mine. This kiss was passionate and filled with desire. We sighed deeply in each other's mouths, as one. Our lips parted each other, allowing us to breathe. Our foreheads were pressed against each other, making us look into each other's eyes. I smiled sweetly as he planted little pecks on my lips.

Our hearts were beating incredibly fast, especially mine. The monitor was beeping, like mad. We both laughed, still keeping our connection.

"It's nice to know I have that effect on you." He said in his husky, velvet, voice which caused to send chills down my spine. We found each others hands and intertwined our fingers.

"The things you do to me, Embry Call." I told him giggling. I never felt so happy and so loved than that moment. I was so giddy and I felt so in love. I never thought anyone could make me feel this way, but he made it possible.

He laid next to me holding me in his arms. He looked down at me and kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"I love you Kanti." He said with a gleam in his eyes, filled with so much love, and a smile escaping his lips upon his face. I knew he meant it. This love was so pure that I knew it was true.

"I love you too Embry." I said looking at his eyes and smiling back at him. I rested my head on his chest I said as I played with his hands, tracing the lines in his palm. We just sat in silence, all you could hear was our breathing and the damn annoying beep from the monitor, but we were still enjoying each other's company. I was so caught up into the whole thing. I just couldn't wipe the smile on my face. I haven't felt wrapped up in love and happy in such a long time that I forgot what it felt like.

"You know what I want to do right now?"

"What?" He asked curiously.

"To get off this bed and break that damn monitor, if Carlisle doesn't come soon."

He chuckled, "Someone's a little impatient," he said playfully.

"Yes I am," I told him. Both of our stomachs began to growl loudly. We looked at each other, then at our stomachs, back at each other and we both laughed hysterically.

"That was too weird to be real." I said holding onto my stomach from laughing.

"Just a little bit," he agreed laughing. "I'll get us some food." He let me go to stand up. I felt cold without him holding me but I knew he would come back. His stomach growled loudly like lion, when he stood up. I looked at him, gaping at him.

"I don't think some is the correct word." I giggled. He smiled and kissed me softly on my lips before leaving. I leaned back, resting against the pillows. He walked towards the door and turned back to face me. "You know I really love you right?"He said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I think the hunger is getting to you," I giggled, "I love you too." Oh yes I did. I love him more than words can describe.

* * *

**I know shorttt, my badd. That's Chapter 11 for you guys. I wished it was a bit longer, but my parents are flipping the shit out of me for being on the laptop.**

**FINALLYYY KANTI AND EMBRY KISSED! trust me I was happy to get to this point. It wasn't as dramatic as the other chapters. **

**Embry's birthday is coming up next chapter. I have so much in store for the story. Please let me know what you guys want to read or any ideas. REVIEWWWWWWW pleasee. I would really appreciate it. **

**Love, Kiki.**


	12. Chapter 12 Truth is A Lie

**I know guys! i'm soo sorry for breaking my word! ughhh! I hate doing that. I'm soo sorry. Busy weekend. I wanted to put something up for you guys so Embry's bday is the next chapter! I'm srry for the long ass wait. It's been crazy the past few weeks. Well here's chapter 12. It's kind of an emotional rollercoaster ride. Kinda bi polar hahaha. I hope I didn't lose any readers. I will post pictures on my profile of who I think reminds me of Kanti. Anyways this is Chapter 12. Sorry for taking so long once again.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Truth is A Lie  
**

After a couple of minutes, Embry came back with the hotdogs, hamburgers, french fries, and drinks for us to dig in. Embry sat down in front of me on the bed, with the tray in between us. I grunted to myself for the tray not allowing him to be next to me. I wanted him next to me, to at least have some type of contact to make me feel like I'm on top of the world. Embry was already on his 3rd hamburger, and smashing french fries in his mouth.

I grabbed a hot dog to eat and I put it in my mouth, but I felt eyes staring at me. I looked at Embry, who had his mouth hanging wide, with a burger in his hand. I pulled the hot dog away from my mouth, "What?" I asked him.

His cheeks began to darken, "Uhm, nothing." He said smirking and continuing eating. I raised my left eyebrow, and questioned again, "It didn't look like nothing. What is it?"

He shook his head and bit his top lip. Embry's usually shy, quiet, and laid back. He doesn't like fighting, and all that drama, as much as I don't. He was a dork just like me. All of this made me more attractive to him, so I was having a bit of trouble not jumping on his adorable self when he bit his lip.

"Please tell me Embry." I asked in a childish-tone. I pouted my bottom lip just like he does.

He chuckled, "Okay, okay." He ran his fingers through his black, scruffy hair. "You kind of looked like you were about to, you know." Then he stuck his tongue against the inside of his cheek in and out. I looked at him in shock.

"Oh my gosh! I never knew you were so perverted!" I said laughing. He joined me and said, "It's not my fault I still have raging hormones. You're the one that opened your mouth wide anyways." I slapped his arm, which hurt from the effort because I was still sore.

"So much for being innocent, sweet, Embry." It was hilarious to me that I was just thinking about how shy he was, and he completely changed my perspective.

"Hey you know what they say about the shy ones." He said in a cocky tone and winking at me. I did know what they said about the shy ones but I wanted him to say it.

"No, I don't. What do they say?"

"I don't know either." He said laughing and taking a bite of his hamburger. I rolled my eyes and giggled. "I bet you thought I was gonna say they're freak in the sheets."

"I'm not going to lie. I did." I told him truthfully and finally taking a bite of my hotdog.

We ate in silence occasionally looking at each other to give each other sincere smiles. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. It felt good just to be around him. That's all I needed.

I wasn't that hungry actually. Once I ate the hot dog I was satisfied with what I ate, because I had lost my appetite.

After he finished eating all the food, he put the plates and drinks on the shelf beside the bed. He covered his mouth, yawning into his hand. I felt so bad because he looked like he didn't sleep in days. He had dark bags under his eyes.

"You look so worn out. When was the last time you slept?" I asked him.

"The morning before you came over and left…" He said gently. He was restless because of me. I feel so horrible for causing him sleep deprivation. He needed to get some sleep.

"I feel so bad. You should really get some sleep."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I was the one who decided to stay awake anyways."

"But I feel like it is, because I made everyone and especially you worry. I want you to get some rest."

"Kanti it's okay. Seriously, it is. I wanted to stay up, I couldn't sleep without knowing you were okay."

I sighed, "Well, since I'm okay now, can you please get some rest?" I inquired. I really wanted him to get some sleep. I was surprised he didn't just drop and knock out.

"Okay, but only under one condition." He said.

"What?"

"You have to sleep with me." He said smirking. My heart skipped a beat. What was he thinking about? _What is he talking about? Is he crazy!? Having sex already?_ _I'm a virgin and kind of want to keep it that way for a while._ It's a bit too soon in our relationship.

He must have known exactly what was going through my mind because he said, "Not like that. Gosh, you're worse than me." He chuckled. "Will you take a nap with me?"

"I feel like you're asking me on a date or something." I giggled and then answered him, "Yeah, I will." I said yawning and crinkling my nose.

"I see I'm not the only one who's tired." He said coming to lie down next to me. His feet hung off the bed, because he was so tall. Once his arm brushed mine, I felt an electric current flow through me. My whole body was tingly in sensation to his touch. We lied facing each other. I smiled at him and shivered. He hugged my waist, bringing me close to him. I buried my face into his chest, the warmth of his body radiating on me, motivating me to sleep. He kissed my forehead and placed his chin on my head softly.

I felt him slightly dozing off, and his breathing become calmer. I lifted my face up, kissed his jaw delicately. He hugged me tighter and I returned to my spot. I felt myself drifting into slumber and thinking to myself that I could live like this forever.

* * *

I heard muffled voices, which sounded familiar to me. I was upset that someone had awoken me from peaceful sleep. I didn't open my eyes; I just wanted to stay in Embry's arms. There was a female voice and man's voice that sounded like ringing bells. My eyes fluttered open and I turned my face to see who was in the room. My vision was still blurred so I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand to see clearer.

It was Edward standing closer to the door, Carlisle, and behind him was someone hidden behind his figure. The person moved over to the left to stand next to him and to reveal themselves. To my completer utter shock, it was the last person who I thought would be here. It was my mother.

She had a suit on, which meant she had just come out from work. Her long black hair was tied back an in a bun. She wasn't that tall. She was about 5'3, but in her heels she was about 5'6. My mother worked at some business office in Port Angeles, I believe. I'm not completely sure, but when I would be home she would be answering phone calls most of the time anyways about files and what not.

_Why is she here? What does she want from me? I don't want to speak to her. She's probably thinking wrong things about me and Embry. She always has to the thing so negative about things. She probably hates him right now._

Edward nodded to my mental thoughts. He must be reading my mother's mind. "My apologies for not coming sooner." Carlisle said genuinely.

"It's okay Carlisle. No need to explain, I understand." I said not looking anywhere but at my mother.

Carlisle grabbed his stethoscope that was on hanging on his, putting one of the buds in his ear and place the cold middle part thing on my chest. "Breathe in," I did as I was told. "Out."

I sat up so he could place it on my back. Embry's arms were still around my waist, "In and out." I inhaled and exhaled Carlisle said, "Okay. That's good." He said putting the stethoscope in his pocket. Then he wrote down on his clipboard.

I rested back onto the pillows and Embry shuffled a bit. He yawned loudly and flickered his eyes before opening them completely. He winced and covered his nose, but quickly recovered. _Why did he do that? Did I stink?_ Edward was trying hard not to laugh and then shook his head.

Embry looked up to notice who was in the room and when he came to my mother, he looked at me in shock. He never met my mother, and this was a circumstance he surly never wanted to meet her in. He quickly sat up, but never letting go of my waist. We looked into each other's eyes and I gave him a reassuring smile that everything will be okay.

She was pissed off and I could tell because her eyes were pitching black. She kept looking back and forth at me and Embry. Carlisle began to speak once again.

"The results of your x-rays show that everything is fine. No broken bones or anything. You're just bruised up pretty badly. You have a concussion, so no sports or physical activities for quite sometime. You're lungs are in better shape, which I'm sure you noticed anyways because you pulled the oxygen tubes out." He chuckled lightly. I grinned at him but keeping my connection with my mother.

"Have you been feeling, nauseous, losing your appetite, sweaty, chilly but you have a fever, or you're body is low on temperature and you're muscles are hurting?" I nodded to his question. "Those are some symptoms of pneumonia, but I've taken care of all of that for you, so you don't have to worry. I have your medication for you all set and I will need you to make appointments with me so I can check up on you and see how you're doing weekly."

I was upset with the news about having pneumonia but Carlisle was a great doctor, especially since Nessie showed me that he has been living for more than a century. He must be the best there is, so I'm sure that I didn't need to worry.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked me. _Why is my mom here?_ I thought to myself. "Can I leave today?"

"You're in good shape to leave, so yes. But you still need to get as much rest as you can." Carlisle and Edward spoke together, really fast and in low whispers. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Carlisle turned to me, "Any more questions?" My mother spoke, which startled me because I haven't heard her voice in a while. "Can I have a moment to speak with my daughter?" Then she shot a dirty look at Embry, "Alone."

I turned to look at Embry, who didn't seem hurt by my mom's eyes shooting bullets at him. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. I nodded. I had to do this by myself. Embry has done enough for me.

"I'll be in the living room, if anything." With that he simply kissed my forehead, and got up from the bed walking out behind Carlisle and Edward. My mom followed his every move making sure he knew exactly how she felt. She looked at me and I looked away.

Every emotion that we're feeling was bouncing off the walls. It was uncomfortable and awkward. I didn't want to be the first one to speak. My mom started pacing back and forth in front of the bed. Her heels clicking away with each step she took. She would stop, to speak but would return to pacing.

Finally she stopped and sighed in frustration, "I don't know what's wrong with you. Ever since we've moved here, you haven't acted anything like my daughter." I snapped my head at her direction.

"You haven't been much of a mother since we've moved either." I said hastily. She looked at me like I was mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Look at what you've gotten yourself into." She said pointing at everything around me. "We come here and you basically throw your life away with this music crap?"

"No mom! What the hell is wrong **with you**? I'm on fucking bed rest and you're over here coming to argue with me!" We stayed quiet for another minute until I spoke again. "You always told me to follow my dreams and music is apart of it."

"And I guess falling for a guy, sleeping with him, and fucking up your life is part of your dreams too right? He's going to screw you over and leave you behind! Just like Aaron did!" Those words cut me like a knife.

Now I was the one screaming at the top of my lungs, "You don't even know him! He's not going to hurt me like that! He's not Aaron! He's different and I know he won't hurt me!"

She scoffed loudly, "Sure. Then why the fuck are you here in a bed, basically hospitalized? Huh!?" She yelled at me. I didn't want to look at her. "I bet this all fucking happened because of him! So don't come crying to me when he does it again."

"It wasn't him who did this! I ran away and a man almost raped me! Did you hear me ma? I almost got raped! And you want to point fingers at Embry when he's the one that basically saved me!"

"I never think you would stoop to that level, just to cover for his ass. Oh and while you're fucking being his bitch, don't forget you're father just fucking died!" I was appalled by words. She didn't believe me at all. She really thought I would lie about such a serious topic. I looked at her like she was stupid with my mouth wide.

"You think I'm over dad dying! Fuck no! I always dream about dad every fucking night ma! I think about it being my fault." There was no chance of stopping the tears from coming down now. "I've thought of killing myself because of it and you're here thinking I forgot!"

"It sure as hell seems you've forgotten since you're wrapped up all in this bullshit!" She was pacing back and forth again.

"Why are you so mad and negative about me being happy? I've actually felt great for once, for being here, for just being alive! Why do you hate the fact that I've actually found someone and something I love? Just because you're upset doesn't mean you have to take my happiness away from me."

"The only reason I am is because you're father took that all away from me! I was never supposed to get pregnant with you at the age of 16, I was supposed to go to college, become successful, and have a great life. Your father and I weren't in love. Fuck! We were never in love. We were in love with the idea of it! It was just lust! I was stupid and young. We stayed together just because of you! Then we thought maybe this could work and we had you're sister but not even having you two helped us! We tried too many times. We knew we could never be. Every time I look at you, he comes in my head and all I want to do it forget him!"

I never knew that about my parents. Yes, there were arguments, but every couple goes through the ups and downs. Their love was a lie. Does that mean that her love for my sister and I was a lie all along as well? All this time the truth was a lie. She wanted to forget me too. I didn't want to talk to her any longer. It was unbearable. I stayed shut, trying to calm myself from what had just been laid out.

"I don't want you with him! I forbid you to be with him! You will do as you're told." She yelled at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to calm the pain. "No! I love Embry. I'm in love with him." I told her through my tears

"You don't know what love is!" She scolded at me and putting her hands on the bed.

As much as it would hurt me to say this, I had to. I didn't want her in my life anymore just like she wants my dad out of hers completely. I'll make it easier for her to forget my father, sister, and me, just to forget it all.

"Like you do…?" I said looking into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, and her eyes began to water. She closed her mouth, grabbed her purse from on top of the bed, and left the room with a door slam. I heard her walk out the door and her car revved off.

I stared straight at the wall in front of me. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was numb from everything.

Carlisle and Edward came into the room, shortly after she left. "Kanti is it okay if we get everything set so you can go?" Carlisle asked sincerely.

I couldn't speak. _Yes it's okay. _I thought. Edward projected my answer, "She said its fine." They started moving in their vampire speed, and unplugging everything. In a matter of 2 minutes tops they had everything packed. Carlisle spoke, "Kanti, Emily has your medication for you."

I nodded lightly still looking straight ahead. "We're here for you if you need anything." He said.

Edward spoke, "We just want to let you know that you're part of the Cullen family and we love you." I still couldn't speak. _Thank you. It means a lot to me. _They both hugged me and left.

I was left alone in the room for a few minutes. Emily came to the room quietly and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry Emily." my voice was hoarse as I spoke and still looking blankly at the wall.

"There's no need for you to be sorry honey." She said hugging me. "No, I should be. I'm sorry for causing this to happen in your home. I'm sorry for my mother's actions. I'm sorry for everything."

She hushed me. "It's okay sweetie. C'mon let's get you a towel so you can take a shower."

"Okay," I said softly and standing up from the bed.

"Where's Embry?" I asked, longing for his touch.

"He went to go run. He'll be back soon." She said as she grabbed a towel from the closet. "Oh okay." I said trying not to show that I wasn't sad.

He was most likely hurt from everything my mother said about him. I can't believe she said all of that. She should have told me she felt that way a while ago. I don't blame him for going running. He needed to think about everything as well. If it was destined for us to be then why did we have to go through this battle? _No! Don't think like that! _She gave me the towel, "I'm gonna get you some clothes. There's an extra toothbrush by the sink for you." She said going upstairs.

"Thanks." I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed. My lips were swollen and I had small scratches on my face. I even had the mark of his hand on my left cheek. My eyes were still red from crying. I stripped off, and took of the bandages on my head. I turned the shower and put the water to hot. I didn't feel any of the drops against my skin.

I looked down my naked body and cringed. The cab driver's face popped in my head. I looked at all the bruises on my body, analyzing them and trying to connect them to how I got them with each hit. I didn't even notice I was crying until I felt my eyes sting. I let the water hit my face, allowing the droplets mend with my tears. After I cried some more in the shower, I finally got out when I thought I was all cried out.

I felt fresh and a little tiny bit better. Emily had put some of her clothes on the toilet seat so I could borrow them. I changed into her clothes and just let my hair loose, to cover the bruises on my arms.

I walked out to the living room, only Embry, Sam, and Emily were there. Embry looked like he was in deep thought, then he looked up at me. I was overjoyed that he was still here, willing to be with me after all that happened. He stood up and I ran to him, hugging him tightly. My legs were wrapped around his waist. He hugged me back kissing me on cheek.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered into my ear. I started crying as he said this. "Remember what I said about **Always**." He pulled me back so I could look at him and kissed me oh so tenderly on my lips.

He placed me down on the ground next to him. He intertwined his fingers with mine. Emily walked towards me and smiled. "You're like a little sister I never had. Actually more like a daughter. I just want to let you know, that if you need anything, we're here for you." Sam cam up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, we want to help you as much as possible. You're always welcomed to stay here." Sam added.

"Thanks guys. I really, really, appreciate it. Sorry about my mother today and stuff. She's just… I don't even know anymore." I shrugged and sighed.

"It's whatever. Don't take the blame for her actions." Sam said. I ran my fingers through my hair. "I know I shouldn't but I can't help it."

"Well, tomorrow's another day." Emily said changing the subject. Embry pretended to be offended, "It's also my birthday which I know you have something planned!" Embry said pointing at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't have a clue does he?" Emily asked chuckling. "None whatsoever." I replied.

"Yeah I ordered the guys from the pack not to say a word or think about it." Sam said.

"Uh guys I'm still here." He said waving his hands. We all looked at him like he was an oddball. Then we all laughed. "Well we should get going." Embry said.

He hugged Emily and shook hands with Sam. I hugged both of them goodbye. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as Embry and I walked out the door. It was already dark outside. You could hear the crickets chirping and feel the zephyr swiftly blow by. The stars peppered all in the sky.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Embry held my hand, and pulling me with him.

"I don't know. I just wanted some time alone with you." He said smiling down at me. I smiled back at him.

"Well what do you want to do?" I questioned. I was still sore and tired from everything.

He thought for a minute. "Do you mind coming over my house?" He asked.

"No. But how are we going to get there?" He smirked and then said, "Just wait right here." He let go of my hand and walked into the woods. I crossed my arms and waited for him to return. The wolf, I had encountered with a month ago came towards me. The gray fur shined in the moonlight. He was beautiful. He had some black spots on his back.

"You're so beautiful," I said running my fingers through his fur. He barked. Then he bent down.

"Wait, hold on. Me riding on you is your idea of getting to you're house." I said making sure this is what he wanted me to do.

Embry nodded. "Okay, you're not going to let me fall right?" I said nervously. Embry shook his head. He cocked his head to his back, motioning me to get on. I got on him and put my arms around his neck. He was so warm and fluffy. He started running into the woods, and I squealed. It was so fast; I had to keep my eyes closed. I buried my head into the fur of its neck, waiting for us to reach his house.

Embry came to a halt and I opened my eyes slowly. We got there in less than 10 minutes. He bent down, allowing me to get off. I felt so dizzy. I wobbled a bit but Embry pushed me up with his snout.

I stood in front of him, he nodded at me and went around in a circle. He did it again, and then I noticed what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to turn around. "Oh! Oh! Turn around!"

He barked which I guess that he was laughing. I turned around and covered my eyes so I couldn't peak or anything. A few seconds past by, "Can I turn around now?" I felt two warm hands grip my shoulders. He turned me around but I still had my eyes covered. "You're not naked right?"

"No silly." He said chuckling. I put my hands down, "Good because I wouldn't know what I would do if you were."

"Is that so?" He said lifting his right eyebrow, holding my hand and walking into his house. "Yes it is so." I giggled.

We walked into the kitchen, "Mom I'm home!" He yelled. He saw a note on the fridge and read aloud, "Working double shift tonight. Food's in the microwave. Love, Mom." He sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" I never really spoke to Embry's mom. It was usually a hi and bye thing because she's always working.

"Yeah it's nothing new, she's always working late anyways." He sighed. "Do you want ice cream?"

I nodded. He opened the freezer and took out chocolate ice cream. He grabbed two spoons and the ice cream bucket. "Now, let's go watch a movie." He walked to the living room with me following behind.

He turned on the dvd, putting a movie in. He sat down on the couch and I plopped down beside him. It was one of my favorite movies, _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_: _The Movie._ I may be a teenager, but I still loved power rangers.

"I tried looking for your other favorite movies, but couldn't find them except for _The Notebook_. So I chose this one because I knew it would cheer you up." He said lifting off the top of the ice cream. "Thanks, I love it." I kissed him on the cheek.

He picked me up and sat me on his lap. He gave me my spoon and we both started digging into the ice cream as we watched the movie. It was cute that he had done this. It was cheering me up a bit even though I still feel guilty about when I enjoy myself because of my dad being dead.

We even knew some of the lines of the movie by heart. "I'm a frog," said Embry going along with Adam, who is the black ranger. "Yes, a frog. Like the one that you kiss, you get a handsome prince." I said speaking Dulcea's line. He laughed and his chest brushed against my arm shaking me. "It's too bad I'm a wolf." He said, "Because I want to turn into a prince." He did his infamous pout. I smirked at him, "Let's see if you can."

I kissed him lightly on his lips. My body shot up like a firecracker. He deepened the kiss, by slipping his tongue through my lips and I threw my arms around his neck. I gasped, my heart racing out of my body. He wrapped his arm gently around my waist trying not to hurt me. I ran my hand up his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Our lips were perfect together. He hummed in appreciation and I eventually pulled away to look at him, "Now you're **my** handsome prince." I said trying to regain my breath.

His eyes were sparkling and he had a goofy grin on his face. I blushed for my actions. I couldn't believe I just did that. I rested my head on his chest.

We watched the rest of the movie just laughing at the bloopers and funny lines they had. Embry wasn't all that shy around me so he would peck me on the lips when he could. Not that I mind, because I don't. It was adorable and innocent.

We sang all the songs in the movie, like Dreams by Van Halen. The credits came on and Trouble by Shampoo was playing. Embry went to kiss me but I stood up from his lap and stood in front of him. He opened his eyes in shock that I rejected him. "Uh oh!" I said singing along with the tune. "You're in trouble." He said with a mischievous grin. He stood up and I squealed running away from him.

I wasn't supposed to be running, but I didn't care at this moment. I ran around the living room, jumping over the pillow on the floor. I was losing my breath from laughing and running. "Na nana na na!" I said sticking my tongue out him like a little kid from the front of the couch. He was standing behind it.

He jumped over the couch, and I tried to run away, but he grabbed me by the waist "Gotcha!" he said. He picked me up, putting me over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

His laughter shook my whole body. "No way." I hit him on his back but it didn't seem to bother him. "Embry Call put me down this instant!"

"Not until you say 'Sorry Embry for tricking you and I swear to Bob I will never ever do that again for as long as Zordon lives."

I laughed loudly as the blood rushed to my head, "What kind of deal is that? Zordon almost died and you're betting on his life?"

"Say it." He simply said chuckling. I sighed loudly, "Fine. SORRY EMBRY FOR TRICKING YOU AND I SWEAR TO BOB I WILL NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS ZORDON LIVES!" I emphasized. He put me down and laughed at me.

"I didn't think you would give in so quickly."

I chuckled lightly, "Me either but the blood was rushing to my head and my body is starting to ache." I sat down on the couch, and couldn't help but drift back to my dispute with my mother. Embry sat next to me, and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder thinking about everything she said.

"What's wrong?" He asked lightly. "Nothing, just thinking," I softly replied.

"Does it have to do with your mom?" He asked looking down at me.

I sadly smiled at him, "Yeah. I feel guilty and bad for what happened. But I'm pissed at the same time. The whole thing about how about her and my father were never in love and her just staying with him because of me and my sister. It just makes me feel like she regrets ever having me, ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand. I kind of feel that way about my Dad…" He said quietly, looking away. Embry never really told me about his dad. I never asked because I thought it would be too much of a sensitive topic.

He started to speak again, "I know I don't really talk about him but I feel like I can with you." He sweetly smiled at me.

He got serious again, "I don't know anything about him because my mom won't bother telling me. I asked once when I was younger, and she got mad so I never bothered asking again."

"Do you think about him a lot?" I was curious to know how he felt. I wanted him to be open just like I am with him.

"When I was younger I did and when I changed into a wolf, I really did because my mom isn't from this tribe. So, it meant that my father was of the Quileute tribe. Another thing is that he might be the father of someone in the pack…"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say anything wrong. I thought for a few seconds gathering my thoughts. "How do they feel about it?" I asked.

"You mean the pack?" He asked rhetorically. "Well they kind of just avoid it, which I don't mind because it causes a lot of tension between us."

"Do you want to find out who he is?"

"No, not anymore. If he really cared for me he would have revealed himself by now. A little part of me will always wonder who he is, but he hasn't been there for me the last 19 years of my life so why dwell on his absence anymore." I nodded understanding where he was coming from.

I was still curious about his feelings about some stuff. "How do you feel about my mom?"

He took a few minutes to think before he spoke. "I feel like she shouldn't have acted the way she did today."

"No, that's not what I meant." I turned my body to face his. "I mean about what she said about us." He grabbed my hands in his.

"I hate the fact that she would believe I would hurt you," He closed his eyes in frustration and opened them slowly, "and even think that I would lay a finger on you. That's not who I am or what I'm about." He started shaking a bit. I rubbed his hands gently trying to calm him down.

His eyes were big and black. They were filled with sadness, "I hate that she won't even give me a chance to prove to her who I am. I want to show her how much I love you. I'm pissed she's made you feel this way, and I feel like it's my fault because I'm part of your life, and I just want to let you know that you have the choice to be with me. You have options. I'll always be there for you even if you don't choose me. All I want is for you to be happy and I feel like I'm not giving you the happiness you deserve."

"No Embry, you've given me so much of it so don't think that you haven't. I don't want anybody else." I told him seriously. I was not going to tolerate him not thinking he was good enough for me.

"Are you sure? Because you have the choice, and I don't want you to regret it."

"Embry Call I choose you." I said poking him lightly on his chest. He lowered his head down and brought his lips to mine, giving me a gentle kiss. I snuggled back into his chest, just enjoying the moment I have with him. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

I yawned and stretched my arms out. I winced a little because of the soreness. "You okay?" Embry asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired." He picked me up bridal style. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you upstairs, you need as much rest as you need." He walked upstairs and walked into his room. He laid me down on his bed. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. His red brown skin glowed in the dark. His rippled abs were driving me insane. His black cropped scruffy hair just tangled up in natural way. I've seen him shirtless, but I'm still effected by it. He looked so hot, I couldn't help but sit up to look at him.

"Do I make you horny baby?" He said mocking Austin Powers. He threw himself on the bed and laid next to me. I shook my head at him and laughed as I laid back. "Go to sleep cornball." He laughed and then yawned loudly. We looked at each other as our eyes were drooping.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on my forhead. I rested my head on his bare chest. After a few minutes he started snoring lightly. I looked over at his alarm clock on his shelf. It blinked 12:00 a.m.

"Happy Birthday Embry." I whispered to him before closing my eyes.

* * *

**It's not the best chapter I've written. I really enjoyed writing the argument. I think thats the best part of it. I listened to alot of slow and sad songs to write the argument. I even cried. That's how deep I get into the story. Hahaha. Well next chapter is his birthday and it will be much more uplifting.  
**

**I've given some hints on what he might get as gifts. I'm going to update sooner than i did with this chapter. Trust me i was frustrated with myself. **

**Thanks for being so patient and please review. I need to know if it was horrible, because I kinda feel like it is. Which i shouldn't because I should have confidence in it but Idk because I took so long to update it kinda brought me down. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASEEE!**

**Gracias!**

**Love, Kiki.  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Suprise!

**Alright guys! SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK LIKE NO OTHER! I really am truly sorry for taking so long. I already broke my promises so no more. **

**Well here you guys go. Chapter 13! Don't get confused. I tried doing this chapter with both Embry's and Kanti's POVs. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun beamed at my face. I yawned, stretching out my long arms and legs. I felt the empty space that was provided by Kanti's absence. I remained laying down inhaling the scent of freshly cooked pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage. I heard Kanti's footsteps becoming more louder as she got closer to the room.

She opened the door slowly, and walked in with a big breakfast tray. I sat up and gave her a big smile. "Good morning birthday boy." She said grinning.

"Good morning." I said as she walked towards the bed.

She had a pair of sweats on and shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun, and tendrils of hair where hanging. She had no make up on, which showed her natural beauty. Even though, her lips were slightly swollen and she scratches on her face, she was beautiful.

She placed the tray over my legs, pecked me quickly on the lips and sat down beside me. I licked my lips as I looked at the dish. The mound of pancakes with syrup dripping down and whip cream with a strawberry on top, scrambled eggs on another plate with bacons strips and sausage. There was a big cup of orange juice and a small vase with a rose.

"This looks so good." I said trying to decide what to eat first. I picked up my knife and fork to cut a piece of the pancakes but she stopped me. "No, I'm going to feed you." She took the fork and knife from my hands and cut the part of the big mountain of pancakes. "This is your day and I'm going to basically cater to you," She said feeding me. I hummed at the taste of the delicious pancakes. She giggled, and continued feeding me.

Her cell phone started ringing. She took it out the pocket of my sweats and looked at the screen. "It's Shaina. I'll call her later." She said about to stuff her cell back in her pocket.

I grabbed the utensils from her hands, "Its okay. I got it. Talk to her." She stood up from the bed and walked towards the window. She picked up the phone and greeted her best friend. "What's up Shaina?"

I continued to eat my breakfast while hearing her talk. I could also hear Shaina too. _Nothing just here, decided to give you a call. What's been going on?_

"A lot happened. But I'll let you know tomorrow. I'm at Embry's right now. It's his birthday."

_Does it have to do with your mom? oh my gosh why so early? Tell him I said Happy Birthday! _Kanti turned around to face me, "Shaina says Happy Birthday."

I swallowed the last remainders of my scrumptious food. "Thank you." I said loudly

She turned facing her back at me. "Yeah it does have to do with mom, and I slept over and made him breakfast in bed."

Shaina squealed so loudly that Kanti pulled her cell away from her ear and laughed. She put the phone next to her ear. I was just about to drink some of the orange juice, "_You slept over!? Oh man! Did you guys kiss yet? Wait did you guys have sex?" _Shaina said trying to contain her excitement. I literally choked on my beverage. Kanti turned even more towards the window to cover her face from blushing. "No! Are you crazy! I got to go, I'll talk to you later." She said trying to talk in a low whisper. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

She turned around facing me, revealing her darken cheeks. It was quiet for a few seconds.  
"You heard everything didn't you." She asked sitting next to me. I nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh man this is awkward." She said nervously chuckling. I smirked. "Why is it awkward?" I asked. She took a second before she talked.

"Cause she just mentioned us having sex. And I'm sorry Embry, but I'm not ready for that. I'm still … a virgin." She said quickly looking down at her hands. I was shocked that she still was, I mean not in that way. It's just that she's so beautiful, and I also thought she lost it to that dickwad Aaron. She spoke again, "And I'm sure you're experienced and i-if-if you don't want to be with me because I know guys like experienced girls, its okay."

I grabbed her hands in mine, "Even though I am experienced, that doesn't mean you have to be. Kanti just because you're a virgin doesn't mean I'm going to break up with you." I loved the fact that she was a virgin. I wouldn't have minded if she wasn't but it feels great to know that I will _hopefully_ be the first. She was pure.

She looked up at me in disbelief. "You're not?"

"No, of course not." I told her bringing her hands to my lips and kissing them softly.

"Even if I want to wait 'til marriage?" She said hesitantly. I chuckled, "So are you saying you're going to marry me? Is this a proposal?"

She giggled, "No but seriously, if it's an issue for you then let me know."

I cupped her face in my hands and looked deeply into her eyes, "When we kiss, it's like electricity and shocks going through my body, and it leaves me with an erratic heartbeat. We kissed for the first time yesterday, and I don't think I'm going to get used to them for a while. So I can't even imagine the sex. I want to take things slow."

"You are worth the wait." I pressed my lips against her and felt her smiling. I pulled away to look at her and smirked, "At least now I know I can be the one in charge because I know what I'm doing." I winked at her.

"Oh shut up you dog!" She blushed and slapped me playfully on the chest. "Did you like the breakfast?"

I patted my bare stomach, "It was delicious. I loved it. Thank you." I kissed her on her forehead softly. "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"So you really aren't a virgin?" She asked raising her eyebrows. I ran my fingers through my hair, "No, I'm not. I lost it my senior year."

"Ohhhhh." She said nodding her head. "Yeah…" was all I can say.

"So, was she a senior too?" She asked awkwardly. I shook my head, "Uhm, no. underclassmen."

She simply nodded. She changed the subject, "Well get up and hit the showers, while I clean up." She grabbed the breakfast tray and started walking towards the door.

I groaned jokingly, "Fine mother dearest." She smiled at me and closed my room door behind her.

I relaxed as I heard her angelic singing to herself from downstairs to More Than Words by Extreme. I stayed put in bed, enjoying her singing and looked out the window, to the sunny day. This is going to be such a good birthday, I thought to myself.

I got up from my bed and walked out the room towards the bathroom to go shower. I hopped in the shower, and let the cold water hit my skin. It felt good against my bare, scorching, skin.

I started thinking about everything that's been going on. I remember how I said I hated the idea of imprinting, but my views have changed. Now I understand how everyone else who had imprinted acted.

I think Kanti and I would've been together regardless of imprinting. She's beautiful and strong. She's goofy and doesn't give a crap of what people think about her. She wasn't like the other girls I dated, that's for sure. My recent ex, Amber, who I was with before I met Kanti was the type that I'm sure Kanti would hate. Actually I'm surprised they haven't bumped into each other.

She's (Amber) not over the fact that we're done because it was so sudden. I didn't love her. There was an attraction but I was with her because I felt lonely and this may sound like I'm a cocky arrogant bastard, but we were basically fuck buddies. I scoffed to myself. "Fuck buddies. Good one Embry." I murmured.

I got out the shower and grabbed the towel. "Crap!" I opened the towel and noticed it was a small one. I wrapped it around my waist, and it barely covered anything. All the other towels were down the hall way. I opened the door slowly, looked both ways, making sure Kanti was nowhere in sight.

I tip toed, to my bed room, opened the door, and bumped into Kanti. The little towel dropped, revealing my naked body. She gasped loudly. "Shit!" I cursed as I tried to pick up the towel but ended up juggling it around. "Oh my god! Sorry! Sorry!" She covered her eyes and blushed really hard. I felt my cheeks burning up from the embarrassment. I finally got the towel to around my waist. "Uh-uhm I'll just go downstairs." She stammered with her hand covering her face before passing by me and rushing down stairs.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. "Way to go." I walked towards the closet and got my nicest clothes out. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, (not so skinny, still loose.) that have a chain hanging from it. I put on my white buttoned up shirt and my vest on top. I put on my vans and looked at myself in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my damp, jet black hair and tidied up a bit.

I grabbed my keys and cell phone before scurrying downstairs. She was sitting on the chair of the dinner table, playing a game on her phone. She looked up at me with her mouth agape.

"How do I look?" I ask opening my vest. I just wanted to know her opinion. She closed her mouth and smiled. She stood up and said "Turn around." I did as I was told and she nodded in approval.

"You look _caliente_!" She exclaimed. I chuckled, "So you like it?"

"I love it. You look so handsome." She beamed at me and kissed my cheek. I grabbed her by the waist, "Good as long as you like it, I'm okay." I leaned towards her and placed my lips on hers.

"Let's go birthday boy. We gotta go to Nessie's house." She pulled my hand out the house and walked towards the car as I locked the house door. I jogged to the car and opened her door. "Thank you," she said as she got in. I walked around and got in the driver's seat. I turned on the car and backed up from the drive way and drove off.

We sat in silence, just listening to each other breathing. I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently and held it with mine. "So why are we going to the Cullens?" I asked.

"Nessie wants me to go over for a bit." She simply said. I nodded and just kept driving. "I hope you don't mind, that I used your clothes. Again." She stated.

"Nah, I don't mind." I looked at her up and down. "You make my clothes look… sexy." I admitted. She giggled and blushed lightly.

As we got closer, I smelt their sweet-sickening smell. I rubbed my nose a couple of times. It burned a bit. "Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, it's just that they smell disgusting."

She looked at me with a puzzled face. "The Cullens stink to the pack. Just like the pack stinks to them."

"Oh! Is that why you sounded in pain when Carlisle and Edward came in to check on me?"

"Yup." I said.

She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, we don't have to go if it bothers you that much. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I shrugged, "Its fine, I can deal with it."

"Okay and if it makes you feel better, you don't stink at all to me." She grinned.

I pulled up to the mansion and parked my car in front of the garage. I felt like such an oddball with a crappy car, and all of theirs are expensively new. _For dead people, they sure lived large_. We both got out of the car, and walked up the steps.

Nessie opened the door, with a big smile on her face. "Hey Kay!" She hugged Kanti and then she turned to me, "Happy birthday Embry!" She hugged me tightly; I thought she would have broken my bones. She may be small but she is strong.

She motioned us to come inside, "Get in." We walked into the house and Jacob came towards us. "Hey happy birthday bro." He gave me hug and a pat on the back. "Thanks man." He greeted Kanti, and then we all walked toward the living room.

All of them greeted me and told me happy birthday. Esme, Bella, and Alice gave me hugs. I was surprised that I was comfortable about it. Edward and Carlisle did the same as well. Jasper shook my hand, Emmett fist pounded me, and I'm surprised Blondie actually grinned. Jacob and I sat down on the couch.

The girls all huddled around Kanti by the kitchen, asking her multiple questions. Bella and Esme looked so worried. "Oh my goodness, honey, are you okay?" Esme asked hugging her. "We were worried sick about you!" Alice scolded at her. "You scared me to death!" Bella said. We all laughed. I'm sure if Bella was still able to blush, she would.

"I'm okay guys." She said confidently. "No need to worry about me." Rosalie hugged her, "That's right. She's tough just like me."

"So how's everything with your mom?" Emmett asked her. She stiffened a bit, and just looked down. Rosalie went next to Emmett and slapped him on his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Everyone except Kanti room glared at him for bringing up the subject. I buried my head in my hands.

She spoke again, "Its okay, guys. It's gotten worst but hakuna matata right?" Everyone lightened up and chuckled.

**Kanti's POV**

We walked back to the living room and I sat down next to Embry. Nessie and Jacob were on sitting on my right side.

I didn't want to show them that I was broken inside. I didn't want them to know I was weak. Only Edward knew what was going in my mind. He was seeing right through my smile, but he didn't say a word. _Thanks. _I told him mentally. He gave me a small smile.

Alice was concentrated for a few seconds and then she smiled widely. "Oh no. I know that look." Bella said.

I looked at Nessie curiously, she smirked "Alice just saw the future." I nodded in comprehension.

"Kanti let's go get you ready!" Alice said with excitement. I've been told how Alice gets fired up when it comes to dressing or designing things. Basically anythingwith fashion. "No, Alice. It's fine. I was going to get ready at my house." I don't want them to think of me as a charity case.

"Oh pretty please! Plus I helped you out!" She jumped up and down as she pouted her bottom lip.

I giggled at her childish ways, "Okay, okay. I'll let you dress me or whatever."

Alice jumped up in joy and squealed. "I promise you'll love it."

"Oh man, the pixie is so high right now that's for sure." Jacob said which caused everyone to laugh.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this right?" I asked Nessie. She giggled, "Not at all."

"Alright ladies let's go upstairs and start this makeover!" I looked at Embry, "I need a make over?"

"No, you're beautiful just the way you are." He caressed my cheek with his thumb and planted a small kiss on my lips, but Alice grabbed my hand. "Come on puppy lover, you'll do plenty of that later." I giggled, and stood up as she pulled me. "I'll see you in a bit." I told Embry as I walked away.

Alice picked me up and brought me in vampire speed to a room full of clothes. "Holy shit that was fast!" I covered my mouth for cursing. Esme didn't really like that and I felt bad for swearing. "Sorry Esme! It slipped." I said in my normal tone, knowing she could hear me.

I looked around the room at the varieties of clothes. I was in awe. The room was huge. Nessie and Rosalie were already up here looking at some clothes.

"Welcome to my closet!" She said with open arms. I scoffed, "Closet? You might as well just call it a store."

I started looking at the dresses on the hangers. I saw one that I really liked and pulled it out in front of me. It was "This is really nice." They all looked at me and I held it in front of me. "I like that one. Try it on." Nessie said. I looked at the tag and it was from the Gucci line.

"Gucci!" I exclaimed. "I cannot wear this Alice." I put the dress back and started looking at others. Nessie had already picked out what she was going to wear, and started getting ready for later on today.

"This is the one." I simply stated.

**Embry's POV**

"How much longer are they going to stay there?" I asked. "My butt is starting to ache from sitting down so much."

"They'll be done in a few." Edward replied. "Hours." added Emmett. I groaned and threw my head back. I'm not impatient at all but this is ridiculous. It's been 3 hours since we've arrived here and I want to see Kanti. Esme even cooked for Jacob and I. The food was delicious even though it had vampire stench to it.

I just want her next to me, I'm longing for her presence.

Jacob leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "So what's going on with you and Kanti?"

"We're good but just her mom doesn't like the idea of us." Jacob nodded and said, "Yeah I know what you're going through. Right Edward?" Jacob said smirking at Edward.

"Watch it mongrel." warned Edward. Jacob and I laughed at him and he began to laugh as well.

"What did Ayasha say to Kanti though?" Emmett asked curiously. I started to think about everything I heard. I curled my hands into balls. I started to tense. The blonde army leech must have been using his gift because I felt myself calming down.

"She told Kanti all this f---." I cut myself off before I cursed. "I mean she said horrible things to her. She basically laid everything out. I don't want to say what she exactly said because I don't think it's my business to. I never thought that a mother would ever say what she said, to their child but she did."

Jasper spoke, and it felt weird hearing his voice. He had a tinge of southern accent, "It was bad. I can tell from her emotions." I looked towards Edward and he agreed.

"I won't say what she said but I will state my opinion if you don't mind." He asked politely.

"No go ahead."

"In my whole entire life(no pun intended), I've never heard a mother speak about or to their child the way her mother did."

"Wow." murmured Emmett.

"I-I feel so useless because her mom basically hates me and I want to help her but what do I say to all of that?"

"Just being there for her is enough." Edward said. "Trust me; She's happy none of us have walked out of her life but she's more delighted at the fact that you haven't."

"Good, because I'm not going to." I smirked. Jacob patted me on shoulder, "This is such a hallmark moment." I shoved him and rolled my eyes. Our roaring laughter shook the house.

We heard Kanti's voice, "Alice can I PLEASE go now?" Edward started laughing. He was probably reading her mind. _What is she thinking_?

"She doesn't want to hurt Alice's feelings so she's just complaining in her head." He projected.

"Wait, I'm not done with your make up." Alice said.

"Ay dios mio! Alice te lo juro si tu no eras un vampiro yo te... UGH!" We all started laughing at her hysteric. "Hey! Don't think I don't now Spanish Kanti. Just let me put a little more blush."

She sighed, "Okay, fine. But that's it."

"All done." Alice exclaimed. "Now go look at yourself in the mirror." I heard the clicking of her heels walking. I was starting to get more anxious to see her.

"Alice I love it!"

"I knew you would" Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"But I think that will be the last time you'll dress me or give me a makeover."

All of the girls' laughter mended together, "It won't be the last time." Alice's voice got perky.

"How are you so sure?" She asked.

"Hello. I can see the future." Kanti giggled. "My bad, I forgot." I heard footsteps getting closer. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie rushed to the end of the stairs.

They all had wide smiles on their faces that reached them from ear to ear. Nessie had changed and was wearing a pink sundress that hit her a little above her knees with sandals. I started to get a rush of nervousness all over me. I stood up waiting for her to show herself.

I could hear her heart beating quickly. She was jittery as I was. Once she was in my sight, I swear I lost my breath for a couple of seconds. I've never seen her dressed like this.

She walked slowly down the steps. The dress had a stretch cotton tank bodice, which made her look sweet and sexy at the same time. The belt has pyramids that are dual-tone studded. The rest of it was kind of like a skirt that hit her right above the knees, revealing her tan brown legs. Her hair was styled in loose spiral curls that reached right under her breasts. Her make up wasn't overdone, so she didn't look like a clown either. It was natural but radiating.

She giggled as she stood in front of me. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. I couldn't speak. I was still in shock how different she looked. I was so used to seeing her in jeans and a tee.

"Sweetie you look gorgeous." commended Esme.

"You look pretty little sis." Jacob complimented her. "Thanks." She grinned. She turned back to look at me and I'm positive my mouth was wide open.

Jacob nudged me my ribs. I closed my mouth quickly, "You, uhm, you look, uh… wow!"

Her cheeks slightly darkened a bit and she chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment, if that was one."

Everyone laughed at me. I was completely flabbergasted with how mature and grown she looked.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kanti…" He said in a warning tone. She jumped, "I'm so sorry Edward! I forgot you can read minds! I'm so, so, so, sorry." She blushed even harder from when our little incident happened.

"What happened?" Emmett said excited. "Nothing, nothing at all Emmett." She said quickly.

"We should get going now," Nessie said before getting her purse from the kitchen. They both hugged everyone in the room. I kept my eyes on Kanti, still in shock on how voluptuous she looked.

Nessie and Kanti passed by me and Kanti glanced at me and giggled which led to a whisper in Nessie's ear that I couldn't make out.

"Snap out of it, Em." Jacob told me. I shook my head and turned to the Cullens. "My bad. See you guys later."

"No problem you lovesick puppy." stated Bella as she hugged me. "Have a great birthday."

"Thanks." I waved to the rest of them and walked out the house with Jacob. When we got outside, we found the girls waiting for us in front of our cars.

"We'll go in Jake's car and meet you over there." Nessie said as we reached them. Kanti nodded, "Alrighty, see you guys there." They got in Jacob's rabbit and drove off.

"Meet us over where?" I questioned. Locations started running through my mind.

"I need your car keys." I looked at her like if she was crazy. Even though my car may be old, I love it.

"Why?" I asked her. She grinned, "Because you can't drive blindfolded." She said putting a black blindfold over my eyes. "Unless if you have x-ray vision." She whispered in my ear. I shivered as a tremor rolled down my spine.

"No, I don't have x-ray vision." I said. She finished tying the blindfold and patted my shoulders.

"Now hand the keys over please." I sighed and dug in my pocket for my keys. She grabbed the keys from my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled to myself. I'm sure I probably looked like a fool because she giggled.

She grabbed the keys out of my hand and I heard the car door open. "C'mon let's get you in." She grabbed my hand and helped me in the car. She closed the door and I heard her jogging to the other side. She got in the car and turned it on.

"You know I don't have my license right?" She said suddenly. "What!?" I exclaimed and hit my head on the roof of the car. I rubbed my head and growled.

She laughed at me hysterically. "I'm just messing with you babe." I felt us moving which meant she was driving.

"You just called me babe…I like it. Say it again." She laughed again, "Babe." I loved the sound of it. Especially since it was being directed to me. "One more time please."

"Babe." She giggled. I couldn't help but want to hear it more. "Again." I said. "Babe, babe, babe, babe, babe." She said repeatedly through her laughs.

I grinned and felt us coming to a halt. "I love it." I said turning to her. I felt her moving closer to me. I She brushed her lips on mine when she whispered "Babe." My heart rate started to go up as hers was too. I licked my lips and she laughed. I felt her go back to her place and she accelerated. A small growl erupted in my throat. "You are such a tease."

She chuckled, "Today's going to be great." Was all she said.

**Kanti's POV**

I loved the fact that I could make Embry feel like that. I didn't think I could have such an affect on him like that. I kept glancing at him as I drove with a smile on my face. He looked so good today. I was having trouble not pouncing on him and just making out with him. Especially since I saw his…uhm buddy. _Whoa he was big._ I giggled to myself as the incident replayed in my mind.

"What are you giggling about over there?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing. It was nothing." I said quickly. "Oh really?" He asked. "Yes, really."

"Where's your hand?" He said as he scrambled to find mine. I grabbed his hand and he put it flat on his palm. He started playing with my fingers. He pressed his lips on it and began to pepper it with his kisses.

"Embry, what are you doing?" I said as he continued to kiss and go up my arm. He didn't respond and just kept on kissing me up to my shoulder blade. "Embryyyyy." I said in a warning tone. I

He leaned towards me and kissed me on my neck multiple times. "I'm driving and you're distracting me." I said giggling and trying to push him away.

"Good, that's what you get for teasing me." He pecked me again on my neck and reclined back in his seat.

"That was just mean." I said jokingly. I started driving slower as I got closer. "I would get you back but we're here." I said as I started parking his car in the parking lot.

"We're in La Push." He stated. He sniffed again. "We're at the beach."

I got out the car and walked to his side. I helped him out and got out his gift from the trunk of his car. You could hear the muffled voices of people on the beach.

"Why are we at the beach?" he asked. "Lift your arms up please." I said. He creased his forehead but did as told. I slipped his arms into the sleeves of his gift. "What's this for?"

I pulled him forward to the middle of the parking lot before he started feeling on it. "It would look really good with this." I untied his blindfold and revealed to him his family. The pack, the girls, Sue, Quil Sr., Billy, and Charlie were there as well and I saw an unfamiliar face. She was middle-aged but still very pretty. "Happy Birthday Embry!!" In front of them was a 2009 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14.

He was so shocked. He looked at me and then at leather jacket he had on. On each sleeve was about 4 small zippers across. There were 2 zippers on the front on each side. It was a Dolce & Gobanna jacket that I got for him with the money I saved from work. Alice helped me pick it out and ordered it for me.

He walked towards the Ninja, "This is…wow!" Everyone gathered around him giving him hugs and telling him Happy Birthday.

"I don't even know what to say." He said. "Thank you would be nice," shouted Paul.

Everyone laughed, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He repeated as he ran his fingers on the bike.

"Man, this is beautiful." He said. After a few more minutes of admiring his bike, we all started making our way to the beach. "So are you nervous?" Nessie asked we sat down on the beach chairs.

"To tell you the truth. I'm not and I usually do get nervous." I told her. "You'll be fine. He'll love it."

"Thanks. I can't wait." I told her smiling. Kim and Rachel came to sit with us. "Kanti did I tell you how sophisticated you look right now?" Kim said.

I laughed, "No you didn't Kim but thanks."

"Yeah, Embry's going to kill any guy who comes near you." Rachel said. We all laughed. Embry came towards us, still wearing his leather jacket. "Can I steal Kanti from you guys real quick?"

The girls all answered him, "Yeah, go ahead." Kim and Rachel made all these kissing sounds. I stood up and stuck my tongue out at them before we walked away.

"I see you liked the jacket I got you." I said smiling up at him. "I love it. Thank you." He said kissing me on lips. He held me by the waist as we walked towards the table of food were the parents were at.

"Did you just pull me aside so I can feed you?" I asked giggling. He chuckled, "No. I want you to meet my mom."

I stopped at my tracks. "Your mom?" I've never met his mom before. She was always working and she wasn't from La Push. He told me she has no clue about the pack or anything. He also told me that she's strict on him and is very protective of her son.

"She's here?" I asked again. "Yeah she's here. She's right there next to Sue." He said pointed at the lady who I didn't recognize earlier.

"What happens if she doesn't like me?"

"She's gonna love you. Don't worry." His kiss reassured me that everything would be okay. He started pulling me towards her. I walked behind him nervously.

His mom was talking to Sue when we reached her. "Mom, excuse me. But there's someone I want you to meet." He said as I stood behind him.

He pulled me forward and said, "Mom, this is Kanti, my girlfriend." I looked up at him when he said girlfriend. Kanti this is my mom, Lily Call." I smiled and gave her a hug. "Nice to meet you Kanti." She smiled. She was very pretty, barely any wrinkles on her face, her hair was up to her shoulders, she was petite as well.

"You as well. It's nice to finally meet the woman who brought up this gentleman." She laughed, "It took him a while to form into handsome young man. I can't believe my baby's 20 already." She said hugging him and rubbing his back.

"Well believe it Ma. I'm a grown ass man." She slapped him on his arm. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Embry Jaiden Call! You will not use that language. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry mom. It slipped. That was wrong of me to do." She hugged him. "You better not do it again because I don't think Kanti finds that attractive, do you hun?"

"Uh, no ma'am. Not attractive at all." I stammered. I just want her to like me. "Good girl. You're too pretty for filthy mouth." I was shocked she just called me pretty. Embry beamed at me.

"Thank you Ms. Call." She interrupted me, "Call me Lily."

"Lily you're very pretty as well. Embry told me you're single and I really don't know why you are. You are far too beautiful."

"I like this girl. She is too kind." She said to her son. "I know. That's one of the things I love most about her." He added. I blushed slightly.

"I just haven't found any guys high enough for my standards. I'm just glad my baby found a girl who he loves and I actually approve of." She smiled at me.

"Wow. Thank you Ms.— Lily. It means a lot to me." Embry was grinning from ear to ear.

"Your welcome sweetie. I'll talk to you kids later. It was very nice meeting you Kanti." She walked pass us to go talk to Sue and Charlie.

"I told you she would love you." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." He leaned down and kissed me. My heart beat multiplied by a million.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that." He said smiling against my lips. He pressed his lips against mine again. We heard someone cough and we stopped to find Leah looking at us. She was wearing nice shirt with skinny jeans and sandals. Leah was gorgeous and fit.

"What do you want?" Embry said annoyed. She rolled her eyes at him, "Can I talk to you, Kanti?"

"Yeah, sure." I kissed Embry on his cheek and walked towards Leah. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry." She said not looking at me. I didn't know why she saying sorry for. "Why are you saying sorry."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I'm sorry for all the things that happened to you, with Aaron, your dad, your mom, and that whole other thing that happened the other day. I feel like I can relate to you, now that I know who you are. My dad died too about 4 years ago."

"Oh. I'm really sorry Leah." I didn't know their father died. I never really knew why Leah had a hard exterior.

"It's okay. He was my best friend. I just feel like it's my fault he died." I understood

exactly how she was feeling.

"I feel the same way too. I was really close to my father." I felt like there was more to her being upset and angry. "Did something besides your dad's death cause you to be like this?"

She looked down at the sand, "Yeah. But I'll talk to you about it another time. For now let's just enjoy today."

I smiled, "I'm here for you Leah. For anything." She stayed quiet and I walked away.

"Kanti," She called out. I turned around. "Thanks." She walked towards me and gave me a quick hug. "Don't let anyone know I'm nice or I'll kick your ass."

I laughed. "I won't. Even though I'm up for the challenge."

"You've got guts kid. You sure do." She said as we walked towards everyone. When we rejoined everyone we all started eating. Everyone was cracking jokes and chatting in a big circle. It was a very cleansing moment for me. It made me feel happy and that's what I needed. As I finished eating I started getting butterflies in my stomach.

Embry looked at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem kind of jittery." He said. I smiled at him, "Just happy." He kissed me on my forehead and dropped it. The sun was starting to set and I looked over at Nessie who gave me a heads up.

I turned towards Embry, "Do you mind taking a walk with me" He grinned, "No of course not." He helped me up and we walked away from the group. We walked hand in hand silently.

When we got to the end of the beach, beneath the tree were he met me we sat down on the sand. Everything was going just like I planned.

"Can you believe it's been over a month since we've met? In this very spot?" He asked.

I looked over at him as I dug my feet in the sand. "We only met over a month ago?"

"Yeah exactly 43 days today." He said looking out the distance than smiling at me. I was shocked, "Oh wow. I feel like we've known each other longer."

"I know me too. I love this spot because it's special to me. It's when I found you." He said holding me close. I looked up at him and said, "I have a way of making it more special for you. Just give me a sec."

I stood up and walked behind the tree to get my guitar that Nessie had put there earlier for me. I smiled as I grasped it and walked out from behind of the tree. I started strumming my guitar as I made my way back to sit down next to him. His goofy grin crept upon his face as I kept my eyes locked on his and began singing.

If ever you wonder, if you touched my soul, yes you do.  
Since I met you I'm not the same  
You bring life to everything I do  
Just the way you say hello  
With one touch I can't let go  
Never thought I'd falling in love with you

Because of you, my life has changed  
thank you for the love & the joy you bring  
because of you. I feel no shame  
I'll tell the world  
it's because of you

Sometimes I get lonely  
And all I gotta do is think of you  
You've captured something inside of me  
You make all of my dreams come true  
it's not enough that you love me for me  
You reached inside & touched me eternally  
I love you best explains  
How I feel for you

Because of you, my life has changed  
thank you for the love & the joy you bring  
because of you. I feel no shame  
I'll tell the world  
it's because of you

The magic in your eyes true I can't deny  
When you hold me, I just lose control  
I want you to know  
That I'm never letting go  
You mean so much to me, I want the world to see  
It's because of you.....

Because of you, my life has changed  
thank you for the love & the joy you bring  
because of you. I feel no shame  
I'll tell the world  
it's because of you

My life has changed  
Thank you for the love and joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame  
I'll tell the world it's because of you.

I was too caught up in Embry's eyes to acknowledge the fact that everyone had been watching us from a distance and applauding. I could tell by the look on his face that he hasn't regiestered what was going on. He looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"...you wrote that for me?" He asked with teary eyes. I smiled and nodded. He cupped my face with his warm hands and pressed his lips against mine.

I giggled, "So does that mean you liked it?"

"That was the best gift anyone has ever given me." He kissed me again, pouring all his love onto me. His tongue found mine, deepening the kiss. He hummed in satisfaction.I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I felt the warmth from his palms as he pressed into the small of my back. I gasped for air, but it didn't stop us. I would rather be breathless at the moment.

He suddenly shot up and he looked down the beach towards everyone. He then said, "Did you hear that?"

"I heard it too. It had to be in La Push?" He asked. He must have been talking to the pack because of the super hearing. "Hear what?" I asked curiously. I patted him on the shoulder so he could answer me, "Hear what?"I didn't understand why he just broke off like that. I was so lost. "Gun shot..." he whispered.

* * *

**Soo there you guys have it! chapter 13! DUN DUN DUN! what's going to happen! and when Kanti was speaking in Spanish to Alice she said "Oh my God, I swear Alice if you weren't a vampire..." kinda threatening her. lol**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it. please revieww! It really helps me when I know what you guys liked about it or not. Be completely honest. I don't mind. I hope you guys didn't give up on me yet! I dont wanna dissapoint you guys again so i will try my hardest to get the next chapter done quickly. It's gonna be hard since I have exams coming up next week and I've been trying to study my ass off. But anyways pleasee REVIEW! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-Kiki**


	14. Chapter 14 Done

**Can't believe that I'm already gonna be writing chapter 15. I didn't think I would actually get this into writing this story. I wanna thank my beta Jay for helping me making the decisions and ideas for this story. But I really thank you guys who read this story because seriously if you guys didn't, I think I would have given up a long ass time ago. So thank you guys so much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 14: Done**

* * *

I was pissed that he just broke off a loving kiss like that because of a gun shot. I felt rejected. I held back my selfishness and tried no to thing negatively. "Maybe someone was hunting in the woods."

Embry turned to look at me, "In the night? That's a little bit strange don't you think."

"Well some people are strange."

"That's a possiblity. I don't really know but Jacob, Quil, Leah, and Seth went to go see."

I bet it was just person who was hunting some deer or a bear. I kept quiet and stood up. He did the same. He shoved his hands in his pockets and we started walking. Everyone else(Parents left) was around the bonfire.

I sat down on the log and he sat besides me. Everyone was chattering. I stared at the fire and he said, "I didn't mean to break off." He was referring to our kiss.

"It's fine." I said not taking my eyes off the fire. He gabbed my hand and molded it with his. About 15 minutes passed and sirens were heard in the distance.

Jacob came out of the woods and yelled, "Kanti! The paramedics are on their way to your house!" Embry and I shot up. "My house?

"Guys let's go." Sam said to his pack. "Emily drive the girls in my car." Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady all ran to the woods. Emily, Kim, and Rachel went their way.

Embry said picking me up and running. Jacob and Nessie were right behind us running.

Embry stopped, "Crap I can't phase." Jacob and Nessie stopped, "Why?"

"My clothes!" He shouted. Jake groaned. We all turned around as he stripped down. He phased and so did Jacob. Nessie got on Jake as I got on Embry. I held tight and buried my face in his fur to stop getting hit with the wind. We got out of the woods near my block. Nessie and I got off the guys and started running towards the front.

We could see from the distance that there were 2 cops trying to look all over the outside of my house. "Everything is locked!" one of the yelled.

"Knock down the door boys!" Chief Swan shouted as he ran up to the house. They knocked the door open and then ran inside before we got to the front.

"My grandfather is here." Nessie said pointing at Carlisle's car. "What the hell is going on?"

Embry and Jake came behind us and Embry grabbed my hand. The neighbors and other people were all on my lawn, which made it hard for us to get through. We had to shove people to get out. Both packs were already there. It was absolute chaos. Everyone was rambling and shouting.

Embry and I ran towards the steps of my house but two other cops stopped us. "You can't pass."

"I--" The cop cut me off. "Young lady, you can't pass. Stay back."

Embry pushed me behind him and stood in front of me, "Hey! She lives here! " He said looking down at the cop and shouting at him.

I kept standing on my toes to see pass everyone. I saw the paramedics bringing out a body in a stretcher with a white sheet covering it.

I went under the caution ribbon and ran towards the paramedics. The cops yelled at me but i kept running.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed at the paramedics once the got to the bottom step. They had blood on them. There was an arm dangling out of the cloth. They stopped and I observed the arm.

I recognized it immediately. The russet small skinned hand and the manicured nails. I held my mother's lifeless hand tightly. I couldn't feel anything. I was in shock and completely numb. Embry came to my side. I looked up at him and back at the hand.

One of the paramedics spoke to me, "I'm sorry miss." They pushed the stretcher away and I slowly let go of her hand.

Carlisle came out after and had an apologetic expression. Embry held me tightly."What happened?" I said dully. "She commited suicide. She shot herself in the head. She was drinking alcohol as well." I nodded. She wasn't sober any more since Dad died. She would drink when she could. "She had already passed by the time I got here." I nodded.

"I tried my best with what I could do. I am truly sorry Kanti." I gave him a quick sad smile. I appreciated his walked passed us to the ambulance.

I looked up at Embry, "I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be you birthday and everything... you don't have to stay." I felt horrible. Now his birthday is going to be the day my mother died. I didn't want him to remember it that way. I didn't want anyone to remember it that way.

"No I'm not leaving you. I don't care if it's my birthday. I'm staying." He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"Kanti!" screamed my little sister. Both Embry and I turned to see her running down the steps towards me. It was hard facing her because she was the spitting image of our mother. I bent down and picked her up. "Layla!" I brushed her hair as I held her tightly. She started crying uncontrollably on my shoulder. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold the tears.

I put her down and bent down so I could see her face. Her face was glistening from the wetness of her tears, "Kanti, where's mommy?" I wiped her eyes. She started hyperventalating, "Is--she--ella--going--wit--daddy?"

I sighed loudly, "Yeah chiquita, she's gonna go see daddy." I wiped her eyes again with my thumbs. "Why can't we go see daddy sister?" She said. "I wanna see daddy too."

My lips started to quiver, "Me too. Me too." She threw herself on me and put her arms around my neck. I kissed her head and rocked her back and forth. Embry put his arm around us and I looked up at him.

His eyes reflected sorrow and pain but he tried to hold those emotions back for me. I kept hushing Layla as she cried and held onto me for dear life.

A cop came up to us, "Excuse me, are you Ayasha Rodriguez's daughter?"

I nodded. "I'm going to have to ask you some questions, okay?" I passed Layla to Embry.

He asked me questions about myself, and if my mother was angry in anyway. He asked me questions about my mom's past and my father. I just shook my head or nodded. I didn't want to speak at all.

Charlie came towards us. "I'll take it from here." The cop nodded and walked away to go interview neighbors.

"Do you have a guardian or any family members?" I shook my head.

"Do you know any of you're mother's family who we can contact?" I shook my head again.

I didn't know my mother's family at all. We didn't even know where they lived because they were dissappointed in my mom when she was pregnant with me. My father's family, who were in Jersey didn't approve of their relationship or the pregnancy as well because my mom isn't hispanic and when my dad died, they basically shut us out completely.

He hummed in concentration. "Tell you what. I'll try to see if I can find information on Ayasha's family but I can't guarantee anything because they moved a long time ago."

I nodded, "I'll let you know if I find anything. I'm very sorry Kanti for your lost." With that, he walked away. I stood with my arms folded across my chest. Embry cames towards me with Layla in his arms, who was slowly falling asleep from her crying. We sat on the steps of my porch silently.

The ambulance and the cops started driving away. People started departing, walking to their houses.

Emily came up to us. Her eyes were slightly swollen. "C'mon hun. You can sleep at my house." I stood up and grabbed Layla from Embry's hands.

He walked us to Sam's car, awaiting us inside was Kim and Rachel. Embry kissed my forehead before I got in, but I couldn't feel it.

The car ride to Emily's was quiet. "Quite a kiss you and Embry shared earlier today." Kim said trying to lighten up the mood.

I shrugged, "I guess." Rachel turned around from the passenger seat to give Kim the death stare. I like that Kim tried to make me happy, but nothing could make me feel good right now.

We got to Emily's house and the group were already were all talking amongst themselves and when I walked in they immediately stopped. "I'll go get the room ready for you two." Emily said.

I nodded and sat down on the couch In between Leah and Embry with Layla on my lap. Leah brushed Layla's hair to keep her asleep. I observed her face, every little thing screamed out Mom. I wanted to cry but I couldn't because I didn't believe she was gone. I didn't want to believe it.

Rachel, Kim, Paul and Jared stood in front of me. "We're gonna go now. We'll see you tommorrow." Rachel said.

They all gave me hugs and told everyone good night before they left. Shortly after, Seth, Brady, and Collin left.

Emily came to the living room, "The room is ready." I was about to stand up to tuck my sister in, but Leah spoke, "I'll take her. You are doing to much as it is." She grabbed Layla left the living room to the bedroom.

After a few minutes I stood up and said, "I'm going to bed." Everyone else stood up. I started walking and then Embry grabbed my hand. I turned around, "I'm staying the night with you. If that's okay with Sam and Emily." They both nodded.

I shooked my head and looked at his eyes. "No." He looked at me confused. "No?" I know that later on it would hurt me but right now I was empty with no emotions. I didn't want him to mourn with me. I made this the worse birthday of his life and it will be forever tainted with this death. I just couldn't let him.

"I-I just need some time alone, okay?" He let go of my hand. "Night." I said and walked passed Leah to the room.

I closed the door behind me. I didn't even bother changing and just laid in bed beside Layla. She was sleeping but each couple of minutes she would whimper or cry out for my parents. I wanted to cry, but I was too weak to even let a single tear come down my eye. Actually I didn't even know if I was crying, I couldn't feel it. I was too numb from everything.

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I stayed put in bed and wrapped myself in the sheets to get some warmth. I kept telling myself that she isn't dead. That he isn't dead. That none of this happened but I was lying to myself. I heard the door open and I saw Layla and Claire with their arms linked. I sat up to hide the fact that I was upset. All I want is for Layla to be happy and she looked like she did.

They both came towards the bed, "Sister I have a new fwend." I grinned at her. "I can see that. Hi Claire."

She waved. "Hi."

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Play with Claire's dolls. She has ALOTTA barbies." Claire nodded her head really fast with a big smile on her face.

"Well you two have some fun."

I kissed her on the forehead gently. She ran off with Claire up stairs. I threw myself back on the bed and Emily came in. "Hey." She said as she sat down on the bed. "Hey."

"Kanti, I'm so--." I cut her off before she could apologize, "Emily please don't say it." I didn't want to hear any of that because it would just prove that they're gone. "I just can't hear those words right now..." She nodded. It's nobody's fault but mine.

"I just want Layla to be happy and okay right now."

She nodded again. "But will you be okay?" She asked concerned. I stayed quiet for a few seconds. Usually I would try to act like everything was okay but I couldn't hide it anymore. "I don't know. Actually, to be honest...no." I said looking at her directly in the face.

The next 3 days were very dark and quiet. I spent most of them in the funeral home. Ayasha's death was on the front pages of the local newspapers. Her casket was closed and there was a large framed picture of her next to the glossed wooden casket. The picture didn't reflect as the mom I thought I knew. She was Ayasha Solomon.

Embry and I haven't spoken since his birthday. He would just be there for me to lean on and hold my hand. I felt like there was something bothering him and I felt like it was what I had said to him the night of but he never spoke a word to me. I haven't spoken since I talked to Emily.

Today was the burial service and we arrived at Forks Cemetery. I held Layla's hand tightly and Embry's as the guys took the casket out of the hearse. The pack, the girls, the elders, and some of her friends and co-workers. Everyone was nicely clothed and in black.

Once the casket was infront of us, I stiffed as a board but tried to maintain my composure for Layla. She was crying and it hurt me to see her upset. She knew she wouldn't see her mother again. She may be 5 but my sister was far from oblivious.

The priest said a prayer and we all said "Amen." in unison. I kept my eyes locked on the casket the whole time.

I couldn't allow myself to cry. I told myself over and over to be strong. Before they lowered the casket, people said their farewells. After they did, I walked towards it with my sister. She had a lily in her hand and put it on top of the casket. She then placed her hand on the casket and started speaking through her shaken voice. "Why you have to go mommie? I-I-I want you to come back." She had trouble controlling herself. I held her free hand tightly.

"Sister told me you going to see daddy. Tell-dile daddy I said hi an-and dat I love him too. I love you mommie." I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry and it ached. I wanted to cry but the tears didn't come out. I didn't know what to say. I bent down and kissed the casket. Layla did the same and I picked her up to comfort her. We watched the casket being lowered. All you could hear were her cries and some people sniffling behind us.

We made out way back to everyone and the cars. There were hugs and condolences were given.

The next day when we were at Emily's house. Layla and Claire were playing upstairs. I thanked God for Claire because my sister needed to be distracted from everything and just live like a normal kid.

Emily had food cooked already. Only Embry, Jacob, Quil, and Nessie were there asides from Sam and Emily. "Kanti do you want to eat?" She asked. I looked down and shook my head. Nessie came next to me and said, "Kanti you have to eat something." I shook my head. I haven't ate food since Embry's birthday. I haven't had an appetite. Embry was sitting on the love seat and he looked at me in pain. I couldn't figure out what was bothering him but I knew it had to do with what was going on.

I walked away from everyone and walked to the room. I closed the door behind me and locked it so no one could come in. I leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine none of this was happening but the argument with Ayasha kept popping in my head.

I started hearing voices from the living room talking. I pressed my ear against the door to hear more clearly. Embry sighed loudly and then he said, "I just don't know what to do anymore. This is just too much for me." There was a pause. "I don't know how I can do this, us--I don't think I can handle this anymore." I felt something just stab me. I choked up and tears started coming out my eyes. I knew he was too good to be true.

I stood up, open the door and walked to the living room saying "I knew it. I knew it." Everyone looked at me worriedly. I kept my focus on Embry. He looked at me shocked.

My mascara was probably running down my face as black tears. "You're just like everyone else." I simply said. "I knew you would leave sooner or later. I knew it."

He walked towards me to hold me but I stepped back and shook my head. The tears kept falling and there was no stopping me. I wouldn't act like this ever. I don't cry in front of people like this. "Kanti." He said trying to hold my hand. I yanked it away, "No. I'm sorry for everything and all this shit going on."

I don't know why I was crying if I was so used to being hurt all the time."You don't have to go through this anymore...we're done." Everyone else around us gasped. His eyes strucked me with pain.

"Don't do this Kanti..." He stepped forward with his arms open to me but I pushed him back on his chest. "It's done." I said through my strained voice. He dropped his arms to his side and left out the house.

I stormed off to the room and kept weeping as I got all my stuff. "Kanti where are you going?" Emily said. I couldn't do this to them anymore. It's not like me to behave like this. I didn't want them to have to stress and mourn because I was.

"I can't stay here anymore." I didn't look at her and I kept gathering my stuff that they had brought from my house. "Yes you can. Where are you going to go?" She said. "Kanti, just relax." Nessie

said.

"Layla!" I yelled out for her.

"You are staying here." Sam said. I shook my head. "You can stay at my house." Nessie said.

"No I can't." I said through the tears as I scrambled my sister's and I belongings in our bags. "I'm sorry for bringing all of this in your house." I said facing Sam and Emily. "You guys shouldn't have to deal with this. None of you guys."

Layla and Claire showed up at the room. I wiped my eyes and tried to hide the fact that I was crying. "C'mon Layla, we're going home."

"Why?" She said whining. "We need to chiquita. Please don't be upset. You'll see Claire again."

"Okay." She said. "Kanti please just stay here." Emily said. "I really shouldn't." I grabbed our bags and Layla's hand. We walked out the room and when I opened the house door, there was a lady and a guy standing there.

They were all business like. "Are you Kanti Rodriguez?"

"Yes. Why?" Emily and Sam came behind us. "What is this about?" Sam asked.

The lady who had blonde hair answered. "We're from the ChildCare Services in Port Angeles."

* * *

**There you go guys. It's pretty short. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Left you guys with a cliffie. Tell me what you think is going to happen. Next chapter will be much longer and more dramatic if that's possible. Be honest about how you felt about this chapter and**** Please review!!!! **

**Love, Kiki!**


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome Back?

**SORRY ITS BEEN A MONTH SINCE THE LAST UPDATE! Its summer guys! I'm trying to enjoy it as much as I can. But Thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter! I'm sorry for making you guys cry last chapter but i'm not going to lie that was my intention(I cried writing it). Okay Let me just correct some mistakes i've made. I changed Embry's birthday to JULY 27th. Sorry I put June. Uhm idunno why but I described Embry as russet colored fur in wolf form when really he is Gray. My bad, i guess I had Jacob on my mind haha. Uhm they met June 14ish I guess. Kanti is 17. Embry just 20. Claire should be older but I dont wanna make her older so staying around the same age as Layla. If you need me to make any clarifications just let me know. THANKS! Now here's chapter 15! AHHH 15 already. **

* * *

_The lady who had blonde hair answered. "We're from the ChildCare Services in Port Angeles."_

"What? Why?" I asked taken back and confused.

"We were given a called about to minors being basically abandoned." She stated. Sam spoke, "Abandoned? But they have us."

That's when it hit me. Layla is an orphan. I'm an orphan. I'm still a minor as Layla. "Are you related to them in any way?" The man asked me. "No..."

"Then there's nothing else we could but take you to the foster home. "We couldn't get everything from you're house but we do have the necessities in the car."The guy said. My sister started tugging on my sweater, "Kanti, where we going?"

The lady bent down, "You're gonna come with us, sweetie." She grabbed my sister's hand but my sister hid behind me. "Don't touch her." I snapped.

She stood up and the man spoke, "We have to get going." I turned to look at my friends. "Is it alright if we have some time with them before we go?"

The man nodded, "We'll take these bags to the car." They grabbed our bags and walked to the car.

Emily was on the verge of tears as well as Nessie. The guys were all holding onto their imprints. "Please don't cry. Try to get someone for Layla."

"We'll try." Emily said as she hugged me. "But what about you sis?" Jacob asked like any overprotective brother would. "Don't worry about me. Just Layla."

"What happens if we're too late?" asked Quil. I thought about it. My life was tainted by these people. They were my family and I never thought that I would be seperated from them. I finally spoke, "Then we'll see you guys later. No goodbyes."

With that, they gave us hugs and my sister and I walked to the car. The man held the door for us and my sister got in. I looked back at them on the porch before I got in. All the girls were crying. Claire was yelling out for Layla. Now I was reluctant to leave but I had to. I got into the car and the lady spoke, "Are we good to go?"

"Mhmm." I mumbled. Layla and I turned around to look out the back window as we moved away. They sadly stood there, traumatized, and we turned back around as they dissapeared from our sights. I rested my head back and looked out the window.

I sat up when I saw something flash between the trees. I noticed the gray wolf running through the woods. I know that wolf anywhere. It was Embry.

Before we reached the line that crossed La Push to Forks, I swear I heard a long howl. I turned back around and there he was, standing in the middle of the road looking back at me.

Now I truly know the meaning when they say "Sometimes you have to let the one you love go." I didn't know it would be this hard though.

On our way there, we passed the places that I had came to the day I had the argument with Embry. I quickly chuckled to myself. I just noticed that everytime things went wrong with Embry, I would end up here. We arrived to the foster home. It was a big white victorian style house. It had a wrapped around porch and on the front lawn it had a sign that said "Port Angeles Foster Care".

"Sister, why we here?" Layla asked. "We're going to stay here for a little bit....unfortunately." I said under my breath. We walked into the foster care and were greeted by a couple. "Hi my name is John and this is my wife Susan. You must be Kanti and Layla. It's nice to meet you." I gave them a quick smile. "Let me help you with your bags so we can show you around the house."

We walked up the steps and there were collages and many art stuff on the walls. It looked more like a day care center. They showed us the rooms. They told us where their offices would be and who are the helpers. They also showed us the living room, the play room, the dining room, the kitchen, and outside. The house had 3 floors. The 2nd floor would be where the kids from 5yrs old to 11 would stay and 12 up to 17 stay, which seperated Layla from me.

"And this is your room Kanti. You have the room to yourself since everyone else has already been paired up." Susan said.

It was a small room with 2 twin size beds. There was a window that overlooked the back yard. The drawers were next to the bunks. There was a little bathroom in the room as well. "We'll leave you alone so you can settle down." John said. I put down my stuff on the floor and sat down on the bottom bunk just looking around. I laid back After a while I stood up to go to Susan's office. I knocked on the door before I walked in. "Come in"

I opened the door and stepped into the room. "Oh Kanti. Hello. Sit down." I sat down without saying anything.

"Is there a problem with the room or anything?" She asked quickly. I shook my head again. "I-I just wanted to speak to you about Ayasha's family."

"Your mother, right?" I nodded my head. "Yeah. Uhm...so I'm guessing you guys contacted them." I said more like a question.

"Oh...yes we did. Her parents have been living Nevada, as well as her brother and sister after she had you." I started to get a bit excited. "Wow. So then why couldn't they just gain custody of us?" Everything was falling together. "They didn't want to..." I said answering my own question.

"I'm sorry Kanti. As the young lady you are, I'm hoping you can respect their choice." I looked down at my hands and sighed loudly. "What about my dad's side? Do they know?" She nodded. "They chosed the same as your mother's side." I nodded my head. I should have expected this. I don't know why I thought either of them would actually take us in.

I sat there quietly just absorbing everything. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. One of the helpers came in, "Susan, Leticia and Karen are fighting again." She groaned. "Those girls never stop. I'm sorry Kanti. I'll be right back."

She left the room with the helper. I looked blankly at the wall for a few minutes and looked over her desk. I wonder if she has scissors. I stood up and went to go look into her drawers. I opened the first one and bingo, Scissors. I put them in my sweater pocket before she came into the room. I walked out and Susan was just coming back from upstairs. "I'm sorry Kanti. You can come back to my office if you'd like?"

"No, no. It's okay. That's all I needed to ask."

"Okay, well if you have any other questions just stop by."

I gave her a small smile, "Okay. Thanks." She walked back into her office and I made my way up the stairs but stopped when I noticed my little sister sitting by herself. I sat down next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I wanna play with Claire." She said grumping. "Oh...well you'll play with Claire soon. Just not for a while okay." I don't know why I had this strange feeling like my time with her was limited. Maybe it's because I didn't know what would happen next. "Do you want me to play with you?" She beamed, "Yeah!"

I grabbed her hand and we walked outside to backyard where mostly all the kids were. We played all sorts of games. We stopped for dinner, which I didn't eat. After everyone ate, she told me she was tired and we went upstairs for her to get ready for bed.

I tucked her in, thinking she would quickly fall asleep but then she said, "Kanti...why you were crying today?" Embry popped in my head instantly. There was no way of trying to get him out of there.

"Something happened. But it...it doesn't matter."

"Okay..." She said dropping the subject. "Sister...I see Daddy a lot."

"Really?" She nodded her little head. "How?"

"Everytime I go sleep. He always there. We play alotta games, l-like tag and hide and seek. Hablo mucho con el." I grinned at her. I didn't want to tell my sister that she didn't or anything that would discourage her or anger her. If she saw our dad through her dreams and it made her happy, I wouldn't dare take that away from her.

"How about ma?"

"I see her too, pero no tanto. I see daddy more."

"Ohhhh. Well you should hurry and sleep so you can see him again and tell him hi for me." She yawned, "Okay. Goodnight Sister."

"Good night Layla." I kissed her forhead and walked out the room, making my way to mines. I threw myself on the empty bed and laid there. I was exhuasted from everything going on. I want to forget Embry but I know that's not possible. Every little damn thing about him kept popping in my head. I groaned as his image kept appearing up. I looked out the window and saw the clouds surround the moon.

For some reason, I felt like the moon at that very moment. I want to shine as bright as the sun, but lately all I known how to do is allow to be covered by the dull clouds. I kept looking at the sky and felt myself drift to sleep.

_"Daddy please don't go!" I cried as he carried me before leaving to the airport. "I don't want to go either. I love you linda." He got into the taxi and it drove away as I waved. _

_*FLASH!*_

_I open the door to his room and stood there frozen, staring at him and this girl I didn't recognize. They were naked and doing it. He stopped in shock and tried to cover himself up by grabbing the sheet as he came walking towards me._

_"Baby, it's not what it looks--"_

_*FLASH!*_

"_Is everything okay? Is he fine?" she asked all too quickly. I was surprised he understood her. _

"_I'm afraid not. I am so sorry, but he didn't make it." _

_*FLASH!*_

_Embry's face came up, "I'm Embry Call. Nice to meet you."_

_*FLASH!*_

_"You're father would be so dissappointed." _

_*FLASH!*_

_"Camera's Don't Lie, Kanti." _

_*FLASH!*_

_"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID WHORE!" He scolded at me shaking my head._

_*FLASH!* _

_"I imprinted on you the very first day we met."_

_*FLASH!*_

_"You don't know what love is!" She scolded at me and putting her hands on the bed._

_"Like you do…?" I said looking into her eyes._

_*FLASH!_

_"What happened?" I said dully. "She commited suicide..."_

_*FLASH!*_

_"I don't know how I can do this, us--I don't think I can handle this anymore."_

"NO! NO! NO!" I shouted as I shot up and started crying. I hugged my knees to keep me warm. I felt something poke me on my stomach and reached into my pockets to find the scissors I had taken from Susan's office. I forgot all about them. I stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I haven't look at myself in the mirror lately and when I turned on the lights. I avoided looking at myself in the mirror. I let my hair down from its messy bun and grabbed the scissors from my pocket.

I grabbed my hair and just cut it. I struggled because of the thickness of my hair but that didn't stop me from cutting. Locks of my hair fell straight to the floor. I felt the tears falling from my eyes as I kept cutting. Why was I doing this? I wanted to let everything go that has happened, thats why. I dropped the scissors on the floor when I finished, I looked up at the mirror. I didn't recognize who I was looking at. She had dark bags under my eyes. Her hair was badly cut to the end of her neck. She wasn't completely pale but she looked sick. The girl just looked back at me.

I touched my face and noticed the ghost in the mirror did the reflection's playing tricks on me I don't even know my face. Why am I losing it? I don't see the same girl looking in my eyes. My reflection's playing tricks on me. My reflection started screaming but I couldn't hear anything.

I started sobbing uncontrollaby and just leaned against the wall. I slip down against it and just sat there crying and looking at my thick curly locks on the floor. I hate myself for crying, for being vulnerable, for every little thing. The main question in my head was, who was that ghost in the mirror? Because she's not me.

* * *

**43 days without Embry**

It's been over month since Lay and I were brought to the foster home. Layla enjoyed it here because there were little kids she could play with, but she would bring up everyone back at La Push. I haven't spoken to anyone from La Push. I'm sure back in La Push school has started. As for my friends back in Jersey, I believe they don't know what's going on.

Kids would come in and out of the foster home. I would help around a lot to keep my mind off of everything else. Especially off of Embry even though I've been counting the days. Layla and I spent a lot of time together as well. I felt like my old self when I was with her.

After the biggest breakdown I've ever had, I kept to myself. I didn't open up as much as I used to.

I was helping give out snacks to everyone when one of the conselurs, Chantel, came up to me and said, "Kanti, Susan said she needs to see you in her office."

I haven't really spoken to Susan since the first night, so I was confused as to why she needed to speak to me. I went to her office and stepped in. She looked up at me as I closed the door behind us. "Hey, Chantel said you needed to see me?"

"Yes, Kanti please sit down." I did as I was told. "I have some great news for you."

I didn't speak meaning to let her continue. She had a big smile on her face, "You've been adopted." I was bewildered. "What?"

"And so has your sister."

"Are you serious?" She laughed, "By Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley" I was estatic.

"Oh my gosh! I-I gotta go tell Layla!" I said standing up from my seat and running out her office. I heard Susan calling out after me but I didn't listen. "Layla! Layla!" I yelled out for her as I ran outside. I found her on the swings and rushed to her to pick her up. "LAYLA! We're going home! We're going home!" I hugged her tightly as I spun her around. I put her down and looked at her, "We're going back to La Push." She smiled big and gave me a big hug.

An uneven breathing Susan came towards us. Layla and I looked at her."Kanti..." She said trying to catch her breath. "Yeah?" She took a few seconds before she spoke. "I'm sorry hun, but you got this all wrong."

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I should have chose my words more wisely. Layla has been adopted by another couple..." That struck me to the heart. She was the only person I had left that was blood. I shook my head in denial, "No, no no. That's not true. Please tell me thats not true. They can't take her away from me. She's all I have" I said breathlessly.

"I'm very sorry Kanti but she's been adopted by another couple. She won't be going back to La Push with you." She said apologetically.

"W-W-what are you talking about? She's my sister. I have no other family!" I said infuriated.

"Kanti, please lower your voice. Let's go to my offic-" She talked in a low voice as she was trying to grab my hand. "No! This can't be happening. Who's taking her away from me?"

* * *

**2 Days Later/45 days without Embry**

After Susan told us, she was adopted by some other couple, Layla and I spent as much time. She even slept in my room for the night. Susan had told us that Layla and I were getting picked up today. Layla was getting picked up earlier because her foster parents were already near.

Layla went to use the bathroom before she left and I grabbed the rest of her luggage to bring downstairs.

I didn't know who her adoptive parents were but I was going to meet them right now. When I got to the bottom of the steps there was Susan and John. Standing next to the were these to adults, probably in their lates 20's. The guy was you're average all american guy. He had the blond hair and blue eyes. The lady had long brown hair and light skin. They smiled warmly as Iapproached them.

John introduced them to us, "Kanti, these are The Shays. This is Layla's sister Kanti Rodriguez"

"Hi, nice to meet you. Brian." The man said as he shook my hand and then the lady spoke, "I'm Ashlee. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise." While we waited for Layla, it was silent."I can't wait until she sees her room." Ashlee said.

"She has her own room?" Ashlee grinned, "Yeah. I've decorated it for her and Brian even made her a play room." I smiled, "Wow...she's going to like it. I can tell." I reached into my pocket to give them a letter I wrote for Layla.

"Can you give this to her..." I asked them. They nodded, "Of course." Ashlee said.

I shrugged and I felt the tears filling up my eyes. "Its just a letter and some pictures of our parents and us. Uhm... let her read it when she understands..." I said softly as a couple of tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them quickly. "Oh also there's just things in there that she likes for you guys. Just to help you out." They both grinned at me.

"We'll take great care of her. We'll treat her like she's our own blood. We've been waiting for this moment for a very long time." Brian stated. I nodded, "I want her to be happy..." The tears continued falling.

Layla came down the steps with a teddy bear in her hand. "Are you my new mommy and daddy?" That almost made me bawl when She asked that. Ashlee looked down at Layla, "Hello sweetie and yes we are." She said smiling. "Are you ready to go?"

She shook her head. "Why not?" she asked.

"I want to stay with my sister." I smiled sadly at them. "I"m sorry..." I bent down in front of her. She lowered her face in shame trying to hide her tears. "Hey. Look at me manita." Her light glistening eyes looked at mine. "Don't cry. Son tu nuevos padres."

"They're gonna be great parents okay. I promise. They're not gonna put you through pain. You're gonna make new friends and have new cousins to play with. Doesn't that sound fun?" She nodded. "You're gonna have your own room and new games. You're gonna smile every day and laugh and be happy. So you have to go with them, okay?"

She bobbed her head up and down. "I'm going to miss you sister."

"You won't have to miss me because I'll be right there..." I said poking her lightly at her heart. "En mi corazon?" she asked.

"Yup. Forever." I hugged her for a while and tightly. "I love you chiquita."

"I love you sister." I stood up and smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you Kanti." Ashlee stated before giving me a hug. Her husband did the same. "You too."

Ashleey grabbed Kanti's hand and Brian gabbed her stuff. "C'mon Layla. We have a surprise for you back at home." Ashlee said as they walked out to the car. I stood on the porch watching them get in and drive off.

Did I wave goodbye? No because we were made to be sisters for eternity.

I walked back into the foster home and back upstairs to my room. All my stuff was already downstairs. All I had was a little bookbag with some stuff in there. I sat on the bed just looking out the window. The weather was sunny with a chilly breezes since it's already September. I was starting to get nervous at the fact of me going back to La Push but I was even more nervous of having to bump into Embry. I'm still upset with him but I don't know what I'd do if I saw him. After like an hour of just thinking endlessly about Embry, I decided I should take a nap but before I knew it there was a knock on my door.

I turned around to see Chantel, the helper. "Kanti, you have people downstairs waiting for you." She said smiling. I smiled back. "Thanks. I'll be down right now." I checked myself in the mirror in the bathroom first before I went down. I've lost a few pounds since I've been here, and my hair hasn't grown that much since I cut it. I put my hood on for them not to noctice the cut. At least the dark circles under my eyes are starting to dissapear. I grabbed my bookbag and walked down the steps.

Emily and Sam were at the bottom of the steps waiting for me. "Kanti!" She said when she threw herself at me. I laughed at her. "Hey Em." She hugged me tightly, and I could see Sam laughing too. "Are you sure she isn't the wolf?" I said softly so only they could hear me. He chuckled.

"I've missed you so much," She said holding me tighter. "I missed you guys too." She let me go and then Sam hugged me warmly as well. His warmth made me shudder and reminded me more of Embry. "Are you ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yup all set." I told Susan and John goodbye and thanked them before we left. I sat in the backseat while they sat in the front of course. As we drove off, Emily turned around in the passanger seat to look at me, "How are you?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I'm alright now. But it's just been...hard."

"We're sorry about Layla....we tried our best, really." She said sincerely. "Yeah, I know. Not everything goes on as planned...If not I wouldn't be alive." I said trying to lighten up the mood but it didn't. "So what's been going on?

"Well school's started, and you start tomorrow." Sam said. I groaned, "What?! Tomorrow? Do I really have to go?"

They both laughed, "Yeah you do. I don't understand why you hate it. You have great grades." Sam stated. "True...maybe it's because it's my senior year and I don't know anybody."

"You know Seth Collin and Brady." Emily pointed out. "Fine. I just hope there's no drama."

"Good luck with that." Sam said. "High school is drama." I laughed, "Thanks for the reminder.

Sam and Emily were telling me stuff that happened while I was gone. About funny moments that had happened and whatnot. They didn't mention Embry, which was weird but I appreciated it.

"Anything else?" Sam and Emily looked at each other and stayed quiet. I leaned forward their seats, "What? Tell me."

"We'll tell you when we get home." Emily said. "No. Please, tell me now." I demanded.

"Embry left." Sam said gently. "What? W-Why? Left where?" I started to freak out.

"He doesn't say much. He says not to look for him."

"Is he crazy?" I buried my face into my hands. I can't believe he left. Now I'm even more upset with him than I was before.  
"I don't care. I'm gonna look for him regardless. "

"No. We're going to give him his space. We don't want to push him farther away." Sam said this looking at me from the rearview mirror. "You of all people should know that about Embry."

I sighed, "I don't think I know anything anymore."

"He'll be back soon." Emily reassured. I sat back and tried to stop worrying about him but I couldn't. He may be a damn wolf but that doesn't matter. The rest of the ride, Sam and Emily talked among themselves. When we got to La Push, I felt delighted but sad at the same time. I was surprised it was raining but it was colder here in the rez. We hopped out the car and started taking my stuff from the trunk.

"Here are the keys, kanti. I'll take the stuff inside." Sam said giving me the house keys. Emily and I walked towards the house and I opened the door. She turned on the lights and then Everybody screamed, "Welcome home!" Both packs were there and the imprints. Except for Embry.

"You guys are so corny." I said smiling. They all rushed to give me big hugs. When I saw Nessie I couldve sworn she was about to cry. "KANTI!" She sang as she almost tackled me. "NESSIE!"

"I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too! You haven't changed a bit!" I said joking around since her body is frozen. Her laughter chimed, "And you have?" I put my hood down and then everyone in the room just looked at me. "You cut your hair..." Kim said slowly. I forgot all about hiding my new hair cut. "Fuck." I cursed at myself, or at least tried to.

"Yeah...I needed a change you know? A new start?" Everysone seemed to understand where I was coming from.

"I guess you have changed, I like it." Nessie exclaimed. I smiled, "Thanks Ness." I was relieved nobody asked for details as to why I really did it. I don't want anyone to know about my emotional break down. We all chatted about stuff and joked around like nothing was wrong but I couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong with me. "What's wrong Kay?" Jacob asked. I shook my head, "Uh..Nothing."

"You're lying. C'mon tell your big bro all about it."

"Really, its nothing." I was lyring out my ass and he knew it. "She's stubborn just like someone I know." Nessie said referring to Jake. "I am not stubborn!" Exclaimed Jake and I at the same time.

"Sure you guys aren't." She said giggling. Jake started to try to prove how he isn't stubborn. Nessie and I sat there and laughed at him. But my laugh wasn't heart-felt. It was sadistic in a way. I've been worrying a lot about Embry and I completely feel guilty for him running off. "I'm gonna go take a walk." I said standing up.

"Do you want me to come with?" Nessie asked.

"No it's okay. I'll be back in a little."

"You are not going alone." Jacob stated. I rolled my eyes, "Jake calmate. If I'm not back in an hour you can go all loco." I said chuckling.

I started walking towards the door, "Hey where ya going Kanti Kutcher?" Quil asked. "Gonna go take a quick walk guys. I'll be back in a bit. Is that okay Sam?" I asked him since he is one of my legal guardians.

He looked at me curiously, "Uhm, yeah sure. Be careful though okay. It's going to rain soon." I nodded, "Okay." I walked out the house and started walking down the street. It was a bit foggy and it was really breezy. I stuffed my hands into the pocket of my hoody to get some warmth. Maybe I should go to the store to get a notebook for school tomorrow. I avoided going the by my old house because I didn't want to have to relive that night again in my sleep.

When I made it to the store there were some highschool kids hanging out in the parking lot. _Wow, Parking lot, never knew it was a hangout place._ I walked passed them and some of them started whispering things to each other and giving me stares causing me to look down as I walked in the store.

I passed each aisle until I found the school supllies. I started rummaging through the notebooks and pencils. I'm kinda picky when it comes to school supplies. I grabbed a notebook and I started making my way to the cash register but then I heard a laugh that made my heart flutter, making me drop the notebook on the floor.

His laugh filled the store again. But it sounded more like a nervous chuckle. I walked down the aisle trying to find where it was coming from and then it stopped. I know I wasn't hearing things. He's here, he's back.

I know he's here. I walked down past the next couple of aisles. He has to be and there he was. His lips against the girl with the blonde hair and highlights from school.

Her body was pressed on his making him crash onto the shelf. I gasped and then he looked at me from the corner of his eye and pushed her off of him. She had her work vest on and she looked at him bewildered. "What was that for?" She asked him.

He just kept his eyes locked on mine. She saw me and then she giggled. "Uhm sorry." I was so disgusted and humiliated for even looking for him.

"I-I.." was all he managed to say.

I walked towards them, stood in front of him before he could say anything, "Hey I'm Kanti." I said sticking my hand out.

"You're Ashley right?" That's not her name but I just want to piss her off. From her tag on her vest, her name's Amber.

"Can't you see this says Amber!" She corrected. I took a step back, "Woah, I hope thats not how you speak to your customers." I said. "Kanti--" I raised my hand in front of Embry's face. "Don't you have any manners Embry. I'm having a conversation here."

"You know her?" She asked Embry. "Yes he does." I answered.

"So are you and my good ol' pal Embry together?" I said sarcastically patting his shoulder. "We're exes but that's none of your business is it?" I almost laughed in her face because she just told me their history. _Dumbass_.

"Wait you're that Jersey girl who made your mom commit suicide right?" She grinned evily. I swear I was going to punch her right in the mouth but I scoffed and just ignored her. "Don't say that to her!" Embry shouted. I looked up at him, "I don't need you to defend me." I turned back to the skeezy whore.

"At least we have something in common." She lifted her eyebrow at me, "Me and you?! And what would that be?"

"He's my ex too." I said giving her a fake smile. She stood there in shock with her mouth open, "Seems like you've perfected that expression with lots of practice. Well it was nice meeting you."

I glanced at Embry and gave him a dirty look before I turned to walk. She shrieked and I smiled to myself as I kept walking, "Embry is that true?" He didn't answer, instead he called after me. "Kanti!"

I kept ignoring him calling out my name. "Kanti! Please!" I ran out the store, and the group that was outside earlier started hollering. "Kanti!" I kept running away from him. As much as I hated running away from things, I wasn't ready to face him. He caught up to me and stood in front of me. "Kanti can you just hear me out please!" I was breathing hard and looking up at him in disgust.

"What do you want!?" I spat at him.

"You, I need you. I miss you.. I love you!" I scoffed at him and shook my head. "Bullshit Embry! Don't tell me that!"I shouted at him.

"Why'd you leave? So you could hook up with other girls! Is that what you did when I left?!" I said walking away but then he grabbed me by the waist which schocked me even more. It was like electricity going down my body.

"Listen! I love you! I love your name, I love the way you look at me, I love your gorgeous smile, I love the way you walk, I love your beautiful brown eyes, I love what you look like when you are asleep, I love the sound of your laugh, to hear your voice fills my entire heart with an indescribable feeling. I love the way I can be having the worst day of my life and seeing you completely changes my mood. I love how when you touch me I get weak. I love every little thing about you. " I didn't want to hear this. I looked away from him.

He picked up my chin and made me look into his eyes, "I love you..."

"If you love me as much as you say you do, then you'll leave me alone." He just stood there without speaking and then he said, "I can't do that."

"I'll help." I walked passed him and thunder struck. Thank God for each droplet of rain because it meshed with the droplets of tears that fell from my eyes. Seems like there are gonna be more days without him on the way...

* * *

**Alright guys there you have it chapter 15. Next chapter is almost done. I'll have it up in less than 2 weeks to make it up to you guys for this long ass update. You guys are awesome for actually waiting. Too much drama? or nah? Hate it or Love it? Let me know by reviewing please! Anyways, next chapter is Kanti's first day at La Push High so let's see how that goes. What do you guys think is going to happen next? I'm also gonna try doing Embry's POV for next chapter as well. **

**Thats all for now guys. Love you!-Kiki :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Cocoa

**Here's Chapter 16. It's been kinda a difficult chapter to write just because I haven't been in the mood to write lately and nothing's coming together but I pulled my shit together and tried my hardest. I AM TRULY SORRY for the HUGEST LONGEST delay ever! It's gonna be harder for me to write because school & its my junior yr. I really don't know if I'm going to continue writing the story. I want to but then I'm giving up when I'm writing. I'm having an internal battle with myself. I've been writing mostly during school in creative writing class. I try to be sneaky with it but yeah if you guys need any clarifications let me know and I will glady do so. Thank you so much once again to those who have been waiting and still care about the story.**

* * *

I was so furious and just fed up with everything when I was walking home. I walked in and slammed the door behind me. I just kept walking, "Hey Kay. What's wrong?" one of the guys asked, I was to pissed off to notice who.

"Embry's back." Everybody shot questions at me but I just ignored them and walked straight to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was drenched from the rain. "Ugh...fuckin' dumbass..." I cursed under my breath. I didn't care if they heard me cursing. I kept slamming my hands on the sink out of anger.

"Kanti..What's wrong?" I looked over at Nessie, "Him is what's wrong."

"Who is he? Embry?" She said confused.

"Yup. Him. Has Jacob ever cheated on you?" I asked her straightforward. She shook her head, "No.....never. Why?"

I didn't answer her question. I just looked down and wiped my watery eyes. "Embry cheated on you?" She asked bewildered. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the toilet, "I'm so stupid! I don't even know if I could say that because when I broke it off but still! I wouldn't do that shit to him!"

"Do what Kay?" She seemed to get the message. "He couldn't have. You're his imprint." She said frantically. I looked up at her, " Well he did! I saw it with my own eyes! He was kissing this blonde chick named Ashley, Amber or whatever!"

"Amber..." Nessie corrected. "Yeah her...you know her?"

"Not personally....Are you sure she wasn't the one who came on to him?"

"I don't care who did. I'm sorry but last time I checked it takes to people to make out....I just wanna forget him." I told her.

"I'm sorry Kanti..." She said as she embraced me in a hug to comfort me.

"Don't be...you didn't hurt me."

* * *

**First Day of School**

"Thanks for the breakfast Em. Gotta go. Love ya!" I yelled as I walked out to make my way to school. "No problem hun. Good luck!"

I really didn't want to go to school.

I wasn't really nervous for school but probably when I get there, that'll change. I didn't over do my outfit, I was wearing the casual skinny jeans, converses, button down striped cardigan and a white tee under. I really didn't give a shit about my appearence. When I arrived at the school, there were people outside the school just hanging out before the bell rang. People were staring and whispering to each other when I passed them. Have they ever seen a new student? It felt like people were shooting daggers at my head.

"Hey Kanti!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked up and saw Seth, Collin, and Brady leaning against a car. I walked towards them, "Hey what's up guys?"

"Nothing really." Seth answered. "The sky." Brady graciously pointed out. "Uhm..Homework." Collin said trying to jot down some assignment. I giggled. "Niiicee."

"So are you nervous?" Seth asked. "Me...no...okay yeah I am." I admitted. "I feel like people hate me already."

"Nah, its just that when a new student comes its like you're the new toy everyone wants to play with." Brady said. I nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I wanna be played anymore. I would highly appreciate it." I said nervously chuckling.

Collin and Brady laughed while Seth gave me a quick sad smile and then the bell rang. Everyone started to rush into the building. "See you guys later, I gotta hurry up and hand this in." Collin said. "Good luck on your first day Kanti." He said departing from us. "Aww crap I have History first."Brady groaned.

"That sucks." I said. Seth nodded in agreement, "I hate that class and Mr. Sciano is boring and so bleh."

"The complete opposite of you Seth."

He smiled wide, "Of course."

"Cause Seth is a little ray of sunshine." Brady said in a high pitched voice. "Shut up!" Seth scolded and tried to hit Brady but he ran off before Seth could reach him. "Good luck Kay! Later!"

I waved at Brady and turned back to Seth. "Maybe we'll have classes together Kanti." The hallway was clearning up and then the second bell rang. "Great. I'm late for first period."

"Hopefully we will. I need to go to the office first. Where's that at?"

"I'll take you." He said. "But don't you have to go to class?" I asked.

"True, but I have to talk to you anyways." He responded as he led the way.

"Uhm..sure okay. What's up?" Seth stayed quiet as I followed next to him. "Are you gonna tell me?" I asked confused.

"Well...Embry told me to tell you he's REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry." Seth said looking down at me.

"You can tell Embry to not even bother trying to apologize because its a waste of his time."

"But--" I cut him off before would continue bringing him up. "I'm sorry for cutting you off. I know he's you're brother but I just don't want to talk or hear about him. I don't want anything to do with him...."

"Okay. I'm sorry Kay." Seth said hugging me tightly and picking me up off the ground. "Seth! You happy go lucky kid! Put me down!"

He laughed putting me back on my feet, "My bad I forget that you're a munchkin." I stared him down, well up. "Well here's the office. I gotta go to class ASAP! If we don't have classes together I'll see you at lunch."

"All right coolio." I said.

"Good luck!" He said running down the hall to his class. I walked into the office towards a lady sitting at the desk, who was about in her early 50's with glasses. Her skin was tan and she had black hair up to her shoulders. "Hi. I'm--"

"Kanti Rodriguez." She said smiling. "I'm Ms. Ivory."

"Nice to meet you. Uhmm, How'd you know my name?"

She stood up and went through a filing cabinet. "I know a new student when I see one. I remember your mother's first day as well."

"Plus I know those eyes anywhere. You have your mother's eyes." She said smiling at me and walking towards the desk with books and a sheet of paper. I grinned back, "Wow you sure have a good memory."

She laughed lightly, "Thank You. Now here is your schedule." She said passing me the paper. I looked at my classes, Calculus, French 4 honors, AP Bio, Topics in Literature, European History Honors, Health 4, Music, Photography, Gym, and Sociology.

I guess Emily had some help pick my classes. "Thanks for everything Ms. Ivory." I said picking up the books to leave. "No problem sweetie. You can come pay me a visit if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks again." I said walking out the office. I walked down the hallway to go to my class while I looked at my schedule. "I have Health. Now where is that?" I said speaking to myself. I have no clue where I'm going and this school is so small and I feel stupid for not knowing. I turned around to go the other way and bumped into somebody making my books fall on the floor. "Sorry." I said quickly trying to pick up my books.

I stood up straight and looked up at him, "Could you watch where you're going freshman." He snapped. He had short black hair and he had these thick glasses. He was fit but not so built.

"Maybe if you'd wipe the lens on your glasses then you would know where you were going, dumbass." He looked at me as if he were studying my face.

"Hey wait! You're that Kanti chick?" He asked with a lit up face.

"Yeah...uh." How does he know my name? I wonder who else knows my name here.

"I'm not some creep." He chuckled. I shook my head, "No not at all." I said sarcasticly.

"I'm Gabriel Meraz." He said smirking at me. "I'm Kanti Rodriguez."

"No nice to meet you? I guess the stories are true. Oh well." He said shrugging.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by stories?"

"Nothing. I'm sure you'll catch up by today." He said walking past me. I caught up to him, "I didn't hear about you being a stalker. They left that out."

I scoffed, "Okay, last time I checked you were the one who knew my name. And I just wanted to ask if you knew where Health 4 was." I put my schedule in front of him and he started to examine it.

"Seems like you're gonna be following me all year." I stopped at my tracks, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon we're gonna get in trouble if you don't hurry the hell up for class."

"Are you saying I have every class with you?"

"See you're catching up already." I rolled my eyes and followed him to Health. We walked to the classroom and Gabe entered saying, "I found our new student." People started whispering as I came in. The teacher came up to me, "Oh why Hello. I'm Mrs. Wagoner."

"Nice to meet you." I politely said. "Listen up. This is our new student, Kanti Rodriguez." She grabbed a textbook from her desk and handed it to me, "Here you go. We're talking about the effects of cocaine. Wow, what a coincidence I thought to myself.

"Okay no problem." I walked down the aisle and everyone was staring at me which annoyed me. I made it to the back to sit down next to who else but the jerk Gabriel. Everyone would look back but I blocked their stares and tried paying attention to the lesson.

"Already following me, I see." He whispered to me as the teacher went on with the lesson. "Since you see so well, maybe you could see your way to shut the hell up." I murmured back.

"Shut does not go up." He remarked snickering to himself. I rolled my eyes at him. "Someone's pissed."

"You are so annoying." I told him.

The teacher looked at us, "Is there a problem Kanti?" She asked which made everyone look back. Some of the girls were giving me dirty looks which made me even more angry because they don't even know me.

"No. No problem at all." I said quickly. She turned back to teaching the lesson. I turned to Gabriel, "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

He was trying not to laugh, "You're very welcome."

I rolled my eyes again and turned my attention to the teacher. "Homework for tonight is--," most of the class groaned, including me but thank God for the bell ringing. I stood up and grabbed my stuff to get out the room as quickly as possible.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel said as he showed up to my side.

"Stalker much." He chuckled, "Like you know where our classes are?" He said sarcastically.

"Just cause I'm new, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Gabe." Seth said coming out of nowhere. He looked Gabriel up and down. Gabriel winked at me before he walked away.

"Avoid that guy." Seth told me. I scoffed, "I wish I could but I have every class with that asshole."

"What class do you have next?"

"Uhmmm..." I looked at my schedule. "French. How about you?"

"Me too! French 4?" I smiled because Seth is such a bundle of joy. "Oui."

He laughed, "Alright! Let's go Mademoiselle."

During French I sat next to Seth. That Gabriel kid kept looking at me throught class and the next 3. 4th period I had lunch, and I was so happy because I was starving. I went to my locker because I haven't gotten to go all day to put my stuff in. Once I settled that I went to lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria and everyone looked at me as I entered. _This never stops_. Thank God I made my lunch now I don't have to wait in line. I noticed Seth, Collin, and Brady sitting at a table together. No one was near them. I made my way to sit down with them and then I heard, "Wow, look who it is. The "Joisey"(Jersey) Hoe."

I turned around to see that bitch Amber at a table filled with people. I rolled my eyes, "Joisey Hoe? HA, sweetie you make me laugh." I turned back to walk away, "You weren't laughing when you sawEmbry and I kissing." She snapped. The whole cafe was silent. The guys stood up and I shook my head meaning I got it.

"Wow way to go." I said applauding her. She stood up and bowed. Her friends who gave me the dirty looks first period giggled behind her, "I would give you a doggy biscuit but your bitches ate them all." They all looked at me and I waved at them. I looked back at the main stupid bimbo.

"And who in the fuck talks like that anymore? It's Jersey!" I emphasized. "Maybe if you'd pay attention more in English class I wouldn't have to correct you. Second thing, I recall myself laughing at how retarded you guys looked. Oh and another thing," I chuckled sarcastically, "Here's the difference between you and I. Just cause I'm new doesn't mean I won't stand up for myself. Unlike you, I don't have a dick up my ass to hold me up." I gave them all a big smile and kept it on my face as I approached the guys. I sat on the table and looked at their faces all in shock.

I giggled at their expressions as I took my sandwhich out of my purse. "Whoaaaaaaaa. You make Leah look like an Angel." Seth commented. Collin gave me a high five and Brady said, "I'm so gonna call you when a girl does me wrong." I laughed, "Alright just let me know."

"Embry's---" I looked up at Collin before he finished his sentence. "I would really appreciate if you don't mention that name around me. Especially when I'm eating."

"My bad. I won't." He said apologetically. Seth and Brady nodded in agreement. Right then the bell rang. I didn't mind because I lost my appetite. I told the guys I would catch them later.

My next class was the class I've been looking for all day. Music. I was excited for that class. I found the class and entered to a room filled with musical Icons all over the walls. Billie Holiday, Michael Jackson, Beethoven, The Beatles, Elvis, Bob Marley, Johnny Cash, Van Morrison and so much more. Instrumentals of all sorts around the room. The desks where set up around a black Steinway piano. The teacher was a lady around mid 30's tops with a nice bob. Her hair was dark brown with black and blonde highlights. She seemed like a very chill teacher. I was loving this class already.

I sat down beside an empty seat and on my other side was a girl who was very pretty with her straight black hair down her back and think framed glasses. She gave me a subtle smile and I returned it. I really appreciated that she didn't give me a bad look.

"Missed me?" whispered Gabriel in my ear before sitting next to me. "Not. At. All." He looked passed me and nodded at the girl beside me. She bit her bottom lip.

"She wants me." He whispered. I ignored him and then the bell rang. She started playing Ordinary People by John Legend. Everyone started to get into the song and bob their heads.

"You." She pointed at me. I looked at her confused, "Me?"

"Yes, you Kanti." She reassured me. Everyone just looked at me and I sat there feeling like an idiot. "Why are you in this class?" She kept playing the song.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What does Music mean to you?" She asked me. It was more like a challenge. I was taken back by her answer and then I looked at her directly in the face and said, "It's my escape. It's my drug. It's what I need to survive...... It's not my life, It's me." I told her.

Some people scoffed. I ignored them. She smirked to herself as she kept playing. "Prove it."

"Uhm...how?"

"Do you know this song?" She said looking at me and continuing playing the song. I nodded. "Yeah."

"Then sing." I cleared my throat and started singing the lyrics to Ordinary People. I was nervous now and I don't know why I was. I wasn't comfortable. "We're just ordinary people. We don't know which way to go. Cause we're ordinary People. Maybe we should just take it slow. Take it slow oh oh ohhh. This time we'll take it slow."

"I'm not believing you." She said on top of my voice. "Sit next to me." I sat down on the stool next to her and sang louder and stronger. "This ain't a movie no. No fairy tale conclusion ya'll. It gets more confusing everyday. Sometimes it's heaven sent. Then we head back to hell again. We kiss then we make up on the way."

"Good. Keep goin' with it." She encouraged me. "I hang up you call. We rise and we fall. And we feel like just walking away. As our love advances. We take second chances. Though it's not a fantasy. I Still want you to stay."

We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow  
Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
maybe you'll return  
Maybe another fight  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
We never know baby youuuu and I

We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Heyyy)  
We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow

I finished singing and her piano playing faded. "That is what I am talking about!" The class applauded. "Yes! That is what I want." I walked back to my seat and felt good about myself. "Thank you. I'm Ms. Gordon by the way."

"I wasn't impressed." Gabriel stated. "Don't care. I don't live to please people." I snapped back.

"That is what I want for your project. You guys will be paired up to make an original piece with any instruments or non at all. The project will be due on October 13 which is exactly a month from now. I'm going to pair you guys up." She started putting people together and by the looks of it I was going to be stuck with Gabriel. "Gabriel and Kanti." I groaned.

He softly laughed. I started jotting down ideas of what we could use. "Any questions?" Everyone shook their head.

"Okay good. You guys can have the rest of the class to start." I kept writing down stuff because I had so much in mind. A little bit after, the bell rang and I went off to my next class which were easy. When we got dismissed I dashed out my last class which was Sociology. I went to my locker to grab my stuff then I went outside to the parking lot. Embry was there front and center standing next to his motorcycle. "Show off." I muttered knowing he could hear me. He looked straight at me and then Amber came up to him with her friends. I scoffed, "Wow..."

She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips. I shook my head in anger. "Don't you ever speak to me again Embry Call." I whispered.

"Why are you speaking to yourself?" Gabriel said as he tapped me on my shoulder. I kept my eyes locked on Embry. "What do you want?"

"Look, I know you don't want to do this project with me. But I can make it up to you." I glanced at him. "I'm a lot of fun." He said flirtatiously. Embry tried to keep his eyes on us without being rude to Amber. I looked at Gabriel and said, "Alright show me. Let's start the project today. Your house?" He got even more cocky as usual. "Yeah sure. Need me to pick you up?"

"How about I just go to your house right now?" I suggested. He smirked, "Yeah sounds good. Let's go." I followed him to his car which was a red Cherokee. He started the car and drove out of the school parking lot. "So are we really gonna work on this project? Or work on each other?"

"Don't set your goals to high okay Buddy." I reassured him. He laughed, "I was joking. I'm just being perverted."

"Being? Or you are?" I chuckled. He laughed again, "You know. You're not so bad. I mean you're badass but You're funny."

"Thanks. I guess." He turned on the radio and Use Somebody by Kings of Leon was playing. "Love this song." He stated. The whole idea of listening to music in the car with someone else besides Embry bothered me a bit. It just didn't feel right but I'm done feeling. "Love this band." I said.

"Can you open the little drawer there." He asked. I Opened the drawer and saw my heaven. "By the look on your face, you're in need of that."

"Am I that obvious?" I asked still not taking my eyes of the prize. "Haha it takes one to know one." I think this is a start of a great friendship.

* * *

**2 ½ Weeks later**

"Stop eat your own fries Gabe!" I slapped his hand before he took some of my French fries. He had his own right in front of him but rather eat mine. Since I started school, I've become closer to Gabe. Lately I haven't been sitting with Seth, Collin, or Brady because they remind me so much of Embry and I just want to avoid him even though he's basically all I think about.

"Homecoming is tonight." He said sipping his soda. I nodded, "Yup. Are you gonna go?"

"Just to get some ass." He said bluntly. "You're life plan is to get ass." I laughed and he joined me.

"We should go." He said after he stopped laughing and taking another one of my fries. "Are you asking me to the dance?"

"I'll pick you up at 8." He stated. I shook my head, "That was such a nice way to ask me to be your date." I told him sarcastically. "Do you want me to get down on one knee and ask you for you're hand Madame?"

"I rather you not. We don't need to cause a scene. Plus girls will get jealous." I told him joking around. We both laughed and then I saw him head nod Jasmine (the nice girl who sits next to me at Music).

"I want her." I rolled my eyes, "Too bad you can't." I stuck my tongue out. "She's not the only one I want." He said rising his eyebrows at me.

Oh really? Gabriel Meraz, the Player WANTS more than one girl."

"Yup. You." He winked at me. I felt awkward because sometimes I don't know when he's playing around or when he's serious. I didn't no what else to say but, "Oh yeah. I got somebody who wants me!" We both laughed and I shoved him playfully. The bell rang and we went to our next class which was free study period.

"I'm gonna go to the office. Catch you in Study." I told Gabe. He nodded and walked off with some of his friends. I walked to the office and greeted Ms. Ivory."

"Hello hun. How are you?" She asked as I leaned against her desk. "I'm alright. Could be way much better."

"Is anything wrong? Anything you need?" She questioned. "Can you tell me about my mom?

"Of course. You're more like her then you think." I shrugged and sighed, "How?

"Well one, you both are very beautiful. Plus she was very intelligent. Honor student and very commited to her work. She was fiesty for such a small girl and stood up for what she believed in. I remember one time she wanted to play football with the guys and they wouldn't allow her because she was a girl. She literally sat in the middle of the hallway for a whole week saying the school was sexist until they allowed her to play." I laughed. It does sound like something my mom would do.

Ms. Ivory chuckled at her thoughts, "That ShaSha was such a crazy girl." I smiled warmly at my mother's nickname. Even though we had such a horrible argument before she passed, I know I would forgive her and that I do miss her. The bell rang, "Bye Ms. Ivory thanks again."

"No problem sweetie. Come anytime." I walked out the office and started feeling gloomy and depressed again. I need to have some fun, I encouraged myself. The rest of the day I tried to think positively and keep Embry out of my mind which is impossible.

The bell rang to dismiss us, "You wanna ride home?" Gabe asked. "Nah, I'm cool. I'm gonna walk."

"Alright. Pick you up at 8." Gabe said passing me. "Okie Dokie. Laters." As soon as I got out my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I took out my cell to see a text from an unknown number. "I miss you." It said. I don't know who it is but it has to be Embry. I ignored it and shoved my cell back into my jean pocket.

"Hey!" Someone whistled. I flipped the bird and heard the engine to their car revving. It sounded like Jacob's car. Nice and smooth purring. "Are you really gonna ignore your best friend's boyfriend?!"Said the voice. I turned around and saw Jake in his rabbit, he drove up towards me. "What'd you think I was hitting on you? Hello! I'm your bro. I would never do that." I laughed at him.

"What are you doing around here?" I asked him. He put his head back, "What? Now I can't be in La Push?" He said chuckling. "No you can't." I said playing around. "Ya headed home?" I nodded my head. "Get in. I'm going over for a bit." I got in the passenger seat and asked, "So where's Ness?" I asked him while he drove. "She's on a shopping spree with the Pixie and Blondie."

"Ahhh no wonder you're here. You wouldn't dare leave Nessie's side." I joked. "I can too!" As always trying to prove someone wrong and being stubborn.

I murmured, "Since you guys had sex you know you most definitely can't." His eyes widen and his cheeks got so dark. I laughed at his expression. "Uhm...uhm. About that, please DO NOT mention that to anyone." He emphasized.

I giggled, "Uh huh sure sure." I said mimicking him. He glared at me and his booming laugh shook me just like Embry did. Since we weren't that far away from home we got there quickly. We walked in, "Hey Sam." He was sitting down on the couch watching the game. Jacob followed. "Hey Emily," as I stepped into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and took a bite. "Whatcha cookin'?" I asked with my mouth full. She scrunched up her nose, "Ew. Did you learn that from Sam? You chew like a dog." She said giggling.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sam shouted from the living room. "So what are you gonna do tonight?" Emily asked. Sam and her were the only ones who didn't mention Embry or try to make me talk to him. I appreciated them for that because they weren't harassing me about getting back with him even though I know they think I should.

"Gonna go check out the homecoming dance for a bit. Just to see if its fun." I said leaning against the counter and taking another bite of my apple.

"That's good. I'm glad you're getting out more often. You need to have some fun." She beamed at me. I nodded.

"Whose you're date?!" Shouted Jacob. I rolled my eyes and both Emily and I laughed. He's so protective of me. "That secret of yours sounds real good to tell Em right now?" I said smiling so hard.

"Don't you dare Kanti!" I started laughing like a mad person. Emily just stared at me then started laughing at me. "Mind yo' business por favor." I said walking out the kitchen.

I walked towards him and pressed my knuckles on his head and rubbed it giving him a head nudge. "Brat!" He yelled at me. I started running around the house. "Whatcha gonna do about it bro?" Sam just sat ther laughing and shaking his head at us. We act like such little kids all the time. It's like we really are related.

I started running around the coffee table in the living room as he chased me. The only reason why he hasn't catched me is because he's too big and burly and he'll probably knock down everything. I started getting out of breath and stop. "Okay okay! I quit."

"Oh no you don't!" He gently put me in a head lock and I punched him in his stomach as hard as I can but I'm so weak. "I thought you quit!"

"Actions speak louder than words!" I started tickling him and then he started letting me go. I got out of his headlock and stuck my tongue out at him. "HA! Now let me get ready!" I took a shower and decided to wear skinny jeans, Belted crossover knitted tunic, with black flats. I straightened my hair which Alice nicely cut in layers. It was so much easier to straighten my hair now.

After I finished getting ready, I was about to get my stash but Gabe texted me saying he was outside already. I grabbed my small purse and jacket in case of rain. "You look pretty." Emily complimented when came I walked through. "Thanks."

"Where's Sam?" She sighed, "You know. His shift. But I called the girls to come over so I won't be alone. Go have fun." She smiled. I gave her a hug real quickly before I left, "I'll be back by 1 the latest." I told her leaving out the house.

I hopped in Gabe's jeep. "Wow you clean up nicely." He stated. "You too." I told him. The dance was hawaiian themed. When we arrived we got lei'd. The gym was decorated very colorful and bright. There were inflatable palm trees and little lantern lights everywhere.

3OH!3's song Starstrukk played and we ran to dance. Everyone was moving and swaying. We sang the lyrics to the song while we danced. This was actually starting out to be fun. I haven't enjoyed myself in such a long time. It feels good to not be down but at the same time I still do feel guilty for acting like nothings wrong. I just don't want to let people know I'm hurting.

After we finished dancing to the song Gabriel and I sat down at a table just looking out at the groups of people dancing. The music was bumping loud and we were bobbing our heads to the beat. I could tell he was looking for someone, "So have you seen Jasmine?"

A smile crept on his face, "Over there." I looked at where he was looking at and saw Jasmine sitting by herself. I shoved him lightly, "Well?"

"Well what?" He said still keeping his eyes on her. I rolled my eyes at his mushiness. "Go over there."

"Why should I?" He said trying to be tough. I punched him hard on his upper arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being a cocky arrogant bastard." I said smiling at him. He stayed put. I groaned, "Dios mio Gabriel, Just go and stop being a pussy!" I said pushing him up. "I love me some of that." He said then he made a purring sound.

"You're so perverted."

He brushed his shirt and walked towards her. She beamed when she saw him. They walked towards the dance floor to dance to When Love Takes Over by David Guetta Ft. Kelly Rowland. They looked like they were dying to just to even have contact with each other. They told me to join them and I did. I danced about 4 more songs before I sat back down again.

I got thirsty so I made my way to the table where the drinks were. I grabbed a small water bottle and leaned against the wall to drink it.

I took a sip as I was looking at everyone dancing and then I saw the bimbo Amber. I saw a familiar physique she was basically grinding on. He seemed pretty stiff. I started to shift from side to side to see who it was and then I noticed it was Embry. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I saw Seth, Brady and Collin just sitting down at a table eatting food like they always do. I walked through the dancefloor shoving and squatting down without letting him see me to them. I gave them a smug smile as I approached them.

"Kanti! Wow you look pretty." Seth exclaimed. Collin and Brady agreed. "Thanks guys. You guys look handsome as well. But would you like to tell me why the hell Embry is here!?"

"He's Amber's date. Plus you told us not to mention Embry at al--." Collin was about to finish. I didn't even notice the song finished and he spoke behind me, "What about me?" I literally froze at the sound of his voice.

"Oh our dates are back, later guys!"Brady said standing up. They didn't even have dates. I took a deep breath before I turned on my heels to walk away without looking at him directly in the eyes. He grabbed my hand and I forgot what it felt like to feel his warmth, his hand with mind, just his touch. "Dance with me, please." He pleaded. 4tune's I miss you started playing. _Why does he have to put me under his spell? Why? _I thought.

I walked slowly to the dancefloor with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did around my waist. _....Miss you when I close my eyes, that's when you're near... _I didn't look up at him. We just swayed side to side to the music. I saw Gabe dancing with Jasmine. _Just look at him, Kanti. You can do this. _....I looked up at him and gasped. I avoided him so much. Sadness and Desperation filled his eyes. We didn't need to speak. The music was doing it for us. _When I'm weak and you're not by my side. Girl just wanna hold you in my arms...._ _I think of you each day when we're apart. And I just want things back the way they were, Find a way back to your heart.... I miss you... _

"Excuse me." Amber said rudely as she replaced me by dancing with Embry. I would have made a caustic remark but I knew I shouldn't because he wasn't mine anymore. I quickly glanced at him for the last time. He looked away from me and I walked towards Gabe.

"Hey are you okay?" Gabe asked as I reached him and Jasmine.

"Hi Jasmine." She seemed kind of shocked I knew her name. "Hey Kanti." She responded smiling.

"Do you mind taking me home?" I asked lightly. He shrugged, "Nah."

"Can I come?" Jasmine questioned Gabe. "Yeah," He said smirking.

"Sorry for making you guys leave early." I told them apologizing.

"It's whatever." Gabe said, "The dance was getting shitty anyways."

Jasmine agreed, "Yeah, but it doesn't mean our dance has to stop..." Jasmine flirted sexually. He winked at her. I looked at them strangely, "Ooookay. Too much info."

I stayed to myself as I looked out the window. I got out the car when we arrived, "Bye Kanti." Jasmine said.

"Laters!" Gabe shouted as he drove off with his damsel. I walked inside to find Sam and Emily snuggled on the couch watching a movie. They looked back at me, "Hey! You're home early. Doesn't the dance end at 1?" Emily asked

"Yeah… decided to come early cause of work tomorrow." I said quickly making up an excuse. They didn't seem to notice I was lying.

"Did you have fun?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would."

"Goodnight." They both said resuming to their movie. "Night." I walked quickly to my room thinking to myself, I really need some Cocoa right now.

* * *

**A week Later**

**Embry POV**

The past week has been dreadful as usual without Kanti. When I saw her at the dance she looked so fragile and small. It's like she hasn't ate in months. I wanted to hug her and hold her but I was afraid it would be too much for her or I would even break her in two. I had to give her something but she most likely doesn't even want to speak to me. I'm having an on going battle with myself.

"Em can you pass me a soda?" Jake inquired. We were hanging out at Jake's garage like we usually do since we were younger. I opened the mini fridge to grab a liter of Pepsi for Jake.

"Oh soda! Dame uno por favor." Quil said. "Drink it and you owe me one." Jake stated. Quil and I both rolled ignored him.

I grabbed two sodas and threw one at him. "Since when do you know spanish?" I asked him opening mine and taking a sip.

"Since when do you understand it?" He asked back. He was avoiding the question with a question. "Kanti." I told him.

"Oh." Quil took a sip of his soda, "So have you spoken to her since the dance?"

"Nope." I said popping the P.

"Have you tried?" Jake asked. "No shit I have. But I just don't want to bother her."

"You should talk to her soon though. I've been hearing she's hangin' around with that Gabe dude a lot lately." I clenched my teeth. Jake smacked Quil on the back of his head and shook his head at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a dumbass." Jake said truthfully.

I calmed down, "I know she has. But she has every class with the kid. She can't avoid him. Plus who am I to tell her who she can or can't hang out with?"

"I don't know what you are to her anymore." Quil implied. "Me either...."

"Sam and Emily went out to the movies and dinner." I looked at him curiously, "So.....?"

"So...Why don't you go over to talk to her alone? If she danced with you, what makes you think she won't speak to you? She didn't argue with you right?"

"No but the only reason why she didn't argue was because we were in public."

"You sure ass hell know that regardless if guys were in public Kanti still would have argued. You're just nervous to talk to her." He said sipping his soda. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"I say you go today." Quil said. "I say the same thing too." Jake agreed.

"I don't know, I'll think about it. I gotta go. Laters." I needed some time to think.

"Where ya gonna go?" Quil asked.

"Uhm Home. My mom. You know how she is." I left with that being said, and I noticed I was walking towards Kanti's. I stopped dead at my tracks and tugged my hair. "Ughhhh."

I stood there for a few minutes to think. I ran into the woods so I could get there faster. I phased and Seth and Leah thoughts both popped in my mind.

_Finally you're going to talk to her!_ Leah mentally yelled at me. Seth just laughed. I ignored them both and arrived to the house. I phased back and got dressed.

I walked up to the door. It was quiet. I stood in front of the door before I knocked. I took a deep breath, held onto what I wanted to give her tightly in the palm of my head and knocked on the door. I heard glass break. "Shit!" She cursed. I opened the door and walked into living room and saw Kanti picking up some glass.

"Kanti are you okay?" She shoot up like a rocket and just stared at me. I noticed the blood coming down her nose. "Kanti.... you're bleeding."

She touched under her nose and felt the blood. She ran passed me to the kitchen. The sink water was running and she was breathing very hard.

I walked closer to the broken glass and I noticed some white powder. It was cocaine, definitely. I felt her gaze behind me and turned around. "Get. Out." She demanded.

"Why?" I didn't know what else to ask her. I was shocked she would even do this. I didn't know anything anymore. Why hadn't anybody seen this coming?

"Get the fuck outta here!" She yelled at me. She started pushing me with all her might but I wouldn't budge. She punched me and yelled at me. She was on the verge of tears and my eyes started to water. My anger was boiling but I knew if I blew up I would end up hurting her.

"Why Kanti? Why...?"

I looked down at her while she still hit me and tried pushing me to the door. This is going to hurt her so much, but I have to do it. It's the only way. I grabbed her by the wrist, "What are you doing?!" She shouted at me. I opened her hand, "Let go of me!" She screamed. I placed the necklace her father gave to her on the middle of her palm.

I found it right after she was taken away. She stared at the necklace and then back at me. I looked into her eyes, and said the words she never wanted to hear again, "Your father would be so disappointed."

* * *

**I'M SOOOOO SOOO SOOOO SOOO SOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I REALLY AM! I'VE BEEN HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE WRITING. I'M SORRY IF IT WAS HORRIBLE IN DESCRIPTION AND IT'S GOING TO SEEM REPETITIVE! CHAPTER 17 WILL NOT BE THIS MUCH LONG OF A WEIGHT! THAT'S MY WORD! I didn't proof read it because I just wanted to update it as soon as I could! Sorry for the grammatical mistakes as well! Please just bear with me. This was the messiest chapter I've ever written. **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING AND TO THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY AS THEIR FAVORITE AND HAVE CONSTANTLY REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU GUYS KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**3 Kiki**


	17. Chapter 17 Crash

**Okay Guys, I'm truly sorry once again. I have never had writer's block this bad. THREE MONTHS! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN I APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING YOU AWESOME PEOPLE WAIT THAT LONG!? I truly don't know why it took me so long. I'm really trying my hardest to make the best chapters for you guys. I did have the original chapter for 17 done but some of the things I had, I decided to save for other chapters so I had to make up new ideas and that's what basically took me so long to fill in the blanks and gaps. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS HUGE GORILLA BALLS(SORRY FOR BEING GRAPHIC and for using the same damn excuse for my delays.) lmao.**

**Oh also if I have errors or anything let me know and I'll be glad to fix them. I didn't proof read because I don't want you guys to wait any longer so here it is!  
**

**This chapter is like a roller coaster. So I hope you enjoy the ride. :)**

**PS. NEW MOON CAME OUT! Who saw the midnight premiere?! *raises hand* :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides Kanti and Gabriel. All the other characters are owned by the great SM. **

* * *

**_Song of the Chapter_**

******Crawl Lyrics**

**[Verse 1]  
Everybody see's it's you  
I'm the one that lost the view  
Everybody says we're through  
I hope you haven't said it too**

**So where  
Do we go from here  
With all this fear in our eyes  
And where  
Can love take us now  
We've been so far down  
We can still touch the sky**

**[Chorus]  
If we crawl  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, Yeah  
Back to love, Yeah**

**[Verse 2]  
Why did I change the pace  
Hearts were never meant to race  
I always felt the need for space  
But now I can't reach your face  
So where  
Are you standing now  
Are you in the crowd of my faults  
Love, can you see my hand?  
I need one more chance  
We can still have it all**

**[Chorus]  
If we crawl(if we crawl)  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run (then we'll run)  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, Yeah  
Back to love, yeaaah**

**[Bridge]  
Everybody see's it's you  
Well I never wanna lose that view**

**[Chorus]  
So we'll crawl (if we crawl)  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl**

**So we'll crawl (ooh)  
Till we can walk again (till we can walk again)  
Then we'll run (we'll run)  
Until we're strong enough to jump (until we're strong enough to jump)  
Then we'll fly (then we'll fly)  
Until there is no end  
So let's crawl, let's crawl, lets crawl  
Back to love  
Back to love yeah  
Back to love**

* * *

**Kanti's POV**

"C'mon Embry! Don't take it so seriously!" I was high and couldn't control my actions. I kept shouting at him as he left and slammed the door behind him. I laughed to myself as I picked up the broken glass, and swept the shards.

"He has no sense of humor that Embry." I laughed uncontrollably and enjoyed the sensation I was feeling while it last. This wasn't my first time snorting. When I first experienced this high, was when I was living at the foster home for about a week already. I decided to take a walk around the town after I tucked Layla. It was around 8 at night and I had passed a bar. I stepped into the bar with no hesitations. I was surprised no one had asked me for my ID but didn't complain. A girl noticed I looked upset and took me to the back room to offer me some cocaine. At first I said No, but I looked at how ecstatic she looked and it made me awfully jealous. I wanted to be happy too.

After I finished cleaning I went to my room to go get a bottle of vodka to accompany me. I watched TV until my incredible euphoric state wore off. My lip started getting numb from drinking so much but I love the sensation of it.

Once the high started wearing off from the coke, I began to feel weak and depressed but still held on to that bottle tightly as I chugged down the drink. Before I knew it, I started sobbing uncontrollably still grasping onto my dad's necklace in my left hand.

I dug in pockets for my cell and dialed Gabe. "Sup?" He asked. I wiped my eyes and nose, "Can you come over please. Now." I begged.

"Uh… yeah. I'll be there in 10 minutes tops." I waited for him in the living room drying my tears. I hadn't let anyone see me cry for quite some time now. I heard a knock on the door causing me to shoot up from the couch. I opened the door to let Gabriel come in and jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him with all this force. At first he tensed up but I kept kissing him then he didn't stop either.

He pushed me away a little bit out of breath, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's all this about?" I just needed something, someone. I was aching.

"Just please no questions." I told him. I pressed my lips against his again and this time there were no interruptions. He took me to my room and laid me down on my bed in the center. I started to pull up his shirt without stopping our physical connection but then he slammed my hands down. "No! No! Stop! We're not doing this!" He shouted breathlessly. I hugged my knees as I tried to calm down.

"You and I both know this isn't what we need." He told me. I looked out the window trying to maintain my composure. "I want you…but…" His voice trailed off.

I swallowed to make sure my voice doesn't get high, "But what? If you want me then why did you stop?" He sat down on the floor and sighed. "Because I just _want _you. But Embry… he needs you just like you need him." He said.

He started agitating me. "I don't care. Just go ahead."

"No you're fucking drunk right now. I'm not going to do that. I wasn't going to stop but the way you guys looked at each other at homecoming…I just couldn't go through with it." It was silent in my room. "Truth of the matter is… I'm never gonna love you like he does."

* * *

**Next day**

I woke up groggily and weary. My eyes stung as I blinked slowly. I must've fallen asleep after talking to Gabriel. I looked out the window and there was a thunder storm evolving. Before I undressed to go take a shower I picked up the bottle of vodka that was under my bed and hid it in my closet. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body to go to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and quickly jumped into the shower. As the water fell on my body, I felt that it would never be cleansed. I felt so bad for using Gabriel for my selfish needs. I stood there let the drops of water fall to my face to help me feel better even though I know it wouldn't.

I quickly got dressed in sweats and my hoody. I wanted to dress as comfortable as possible. I thought about both Embry's and my Father's disappointment. I didn't know what to do anymore. _Should I get high?_

I can't believe I'm thinking about that. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on to see if I can distract myself from this chaos in my mind. I saw that I had a whole bunch of emails that were unread. I clicked into my inbox which mostly consisted from my friends back in New Jersey. I haven't taken the time to sit down and write back to them. I signed on AIM to see if any of them were on.

Shaina was the only one on. I stared at her screen name for about 5 minutes until I finally build up the courage to instant message her.

**kayRod23**: Hey.

**x0shainaaa** : Really? NOW u want to speak to me.

**kayRod23 **: I didn't mean to.

**x0shainaaa** : ookay sure whatever. When u get ur shit straight then call us. I don't wanna talk to u cause since u moved to your mom's perfect hometown you basically forgot us.

**kayRod23 **: It's not perfect. it hasn't been perfect. U don't even know whats going on!

**x0shainaaa **: Obviiiii. u haven't talked to us so how the fck am I supposed to know!

**x0shainaaa** : ur really pissing me off.

**kayRod23 **: well since u wanna be updated so fcking badly hear it goes! I got molested & almost raped! Ayasha commited suicide. Layla & I were adopted by SEPERATE families & i'm no longer with Embry! there! now u knowww.

**x0shainaaa **: don't joke around like that.

**kayrod23** : would i really make up something so deep like this?

She didn't respond after that, leaving me no choice but to sign off. I was frustrated and angry that she didn't believe me. After sitting down doing nothing, I called Nessie to see what she is up to. I haven't hung out with her and I don't want to lose her friendship as well.

I dialed and tapped my foot as I waited for her to pick up. "Hello Lovely." Nessie greeted happily. "Hey… do you---." She finished my question for me, "Yes you can come over." She knew me so well.

"Oh…okay." It was silent for a moment. "Do you need a ride here?"

"Uhm…yeah please."

"Alright then. I'll be there in a little bit." We hung up and I just sat on the edge of my bed to wait. I had no desire to eat anything. I heard the familiar engine of Jake's car which meant he was with her and walked out the house with my head down.

I got in the backseat without saying a word. "Hey sis." Jake saluted. Nessie turned back to look at me, "Hey…what's wrong?"

Jacob drove away from the house, "Nothing." I told her. She gave me a look, "Really?"

"Alright something." I gave up because I know I can't hide anything from her. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" She questioned.

"Yeah…just not now." She respected that but Jacob as usual got defensive. "Why not now? You can't trust me?"

"I can and you know that but I rather just discuss this with Nessie. Sorry bro." I gave him an apologetic smile. "If it's about that girl stuff you know buddy of the months then I rather not know at all." Nessie slapped him on his arm. "OW! Babe I was joking!"

She giggled and I shook my head at them. She turned back around at me, "Next time you confide in him, talk about you're period, tampons, and pads." I laughed at her.

"I'm right here you know!" He said. She kissed him on the cheek and then turned back around. "Oh, we're going to get some tools in downtown for Jacob." She informed me.

"Okay cool." When we arrived we got out the car. We walked towards the auto shop but then I noticed the train station. _This is my only escape_. The train passes every 30 minutes. I looked at the time on my cell, it was 1:22. I had less then 10 minutes before it passed again. I looked around to see what excuse I can make up. I noticed Fork's Books Shop across the street.

"Hey I'm gonna go check out the book store." I lied to them. Nessie and Jacob looked back at me, "Oh okay. We'll be here." Nessie responded. They walked into the store and I crossed the street to the train station. I looked behind me to the Auto Shop Store to make sure they didn't notice me but they were busy looking at wrenches. I kept walking down the train station until I passed far enough to be on the tracks.

I started to hear the train's steel wheels squeal against the steel rail. I could see the train coming closer and closer in the distance. Slowly I got closer to the tracks until I was on the edge of it. I closed my eyes and held my head high awaiting for it to take me away.

"Kanti!" I fell back as someone grabbed me. the train passed us by leaving us with a gust of wind and I slowly started to cry. Nessie held me tightly rocking me back and forth to console me. Jake was squatting down next to us. Nobody spoke, only the cries were heard in the endless wind.

I opened my eyes slowly and reclined on my elbows. "Ness…" She quickly came into the room and sat down next to me. Everyone slowly came into the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked sympathetically.

"Not so great." I answered honestly. I looked at everyone's face felt like they were angry at me. Even worst, disappointed. "I-I don't know what I was thinking." I said blankly. "I mean I do…but…"

"Shush. It's okay." Bella sat on my other side and brushed my hair with her fingers. She looked like she would cry but since her body was frozen it didn't allow her eyes to tear.

"How did you guys know?"

"Alice." I looked up at Alice and she softly smiled at me. I wasn't upset with Alice for telling them.

"We have to talk..." She said. "Alright. Sure." I said going along. She shook her head, "No, with all of us. You need help." She stated. I looked at her trying to comprehend what she meant by that.

""What do you mean?" She slipped her hand into her pocket and held out my little bag of coke that I clearly recall I left in my room in my drawer with my shirts.

I snatched it from her hands and demanded, "How in the hell did you get that?" I was getting more aggravated by the second. My mood swings were kicking in. "I went to get you some clothes so you could sleep over and I found that."

She gazed at me with her huge chestnut brown eyes. "You **need** help. It's not even an option anymore."

Is this an intervention or something?" I said sadly chuckling. She stared at me. "Are you guys serious? I don't need help." I said standing up. "Kanti stay." Jake told me. "No! I don't need this or help, whatever. I'm okay. I don't need anything."

Everyone started putting their input into the situation. "You're sick." Nessie said. "I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine." I lied as usual. I stood up and started walking away.

"Kay can you stop? You have to do this!" Jake yelled at me. I continued to walk away. "Kanti it's dark out. You've been sleeping for almost five hours. You can't go walking home!"

"Really Jake?! Watch me walk out the door right now!"

Right when I was about to touch the door knob to lead me outside, Nessie halted in front of me." If you're fine then how come you look like this?!" She shouted. Nessie pressed her hand upon my cheek. She showed me how my physical appearance and personality changing since the day we met on the beach. I was a lot fuller and bubbly. After a while I noticed I always had bags under my eyes. Then she showed me Embry, today sitting in front of me with teary eyes standing up to leave.

She pulled her hand away and I gasped out of breath and in amazement of how much has changed. I didn't realize I looked that bad. I wasn't the only one who missed that person. Everyone else did too. Especially Embry.

"Is that how I really look like?" I asked everyone. Slowly everyone nodded their heads. We slowly sat down back on the couch.

Jacob sat down on the floor in front of us. "I don't want to see my best friend suffer anymore. At least do it for him." He insisted.

I turned to look at Nessie. Her nose was slightly pink from crying. I felt so bad for doing this to everyone. This was my rock bottom. "I'm Done..." Mostly everyone turned to Edward.

"She's telling the truth." Edward said assured them. I looked down at my hands humiliated that it's to the point that people can't take my word. This is what it's come down to.

"So am I going to rehab or a detox center? What?" I asked concerned as if I would have to leave again. "Is she Edward?" Bella asked the love of her life. He looked back at me. "I don't think it's necessary. From Alice's vision, she won't be going back to her habit."

"Also, we know that will conflict with school. I'm positive you want to graduate and don't want to leave again." I nodded my head really fast. I didn't want to leave yet. I had just gotten back and leaving again would destroy me even more.

"We will be making sure of that, all of us. We all care about you." Nessie said. "Does this mean you're going to be watching my every move?"

"Somewhat." Jacob confessed. "Are you okay with that?"

"Not really...But it'll help me so I have to be... it's for the best." I said sniffling. This was going to be a huge obstacle. Both Nessie and Bella hugged me, happy that I was giving up my addiction. "Carlisle.... Do you mind checking my nose from the damage?"

"Oh sure. Come to my office." He welcomed. "Come with?" I questioned Nessie and Jake. They stood up and followed me to Carlisle's office. They stood by the wall while I sat down on a tall stool. "I'm going to ask you some questions first. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Go right ahead." I allowed. "When did you start?" I bit my bottom lip as I thought for a second. Jake hugged Nessie as she stood in front of me. Both smiled encouragingly at me. "About 2 1/2 months ago."

"How frequently did you do it?"

"Well at first it started off as once every week and then it just went from there. The past 2 weeks have been 4 times each." Carlisle wrote everything down. I crossed my arms, "Except on homecoming I did it 6 times that night."

I noticed Nessie's eyes widen. "You know you guys don't have to stay. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or grossed out."

"No its okay. We want to." She spoke. "We're here for you." Jacob smirked. Carlisle smiled at me as well. "How much did you inhale?"

"Never more than one gram." He nodded and took out a small flash light from his drawer. "Okay tilt you're head back for me." I did as told as he looked up my nose.

"If I have boogers up there. I'm really sorry." They all laughed at me. "You don't have any septum damage. No deteriorated skin. It's a good thing you're stopping now because it most likely would have caused damage to your cartilage if you continued. Oh, and by the way your nose is clean."

I sighed in relief that nothing was wrong with my nose. I've had the occasional nose bleeds but nothing more. "Thanks Carlisle."

"Your welcome. I commend you for even asking me to do this. We all know you're going to pull through." He patted me gently on my shoulder. He walked out his office, leaving us three alone in silence.

"So..." Nessie said in a low tone. I crossed my arms and thought about how difficult this would be to overcome. It's going to be a severe process as if I had been paralyzed and trying to walk away from the depths of loneliness. and I sat there day dreaming for a while about Embry until I asked, "Can I play the piano for a bit?"

**

* * *

**

**Embry's POV**

Nobody knew she was planning this. Most people thought she was perfectly fine. She was so good at pretending. I can't believe she would even try to do something like that. I knew she wasn't okay but I didnt realize how bad it was. Everyday was going by as a blur. I don't even know how all of this happened.

I morphed into a wolf and ran through the woods as quickly as possible without thinking about Kanti suicide attempt. I rallied up my thoughts on cartoons so nobody would know anything going on.

"**_Pokemon? What the hell?_**" Leah asked based on my thoughts. I ignored her like I usually did. Leah and I are a complicated subject. She chuckled inside her mind, "**_Complicated are we? Wow._**"

"**_Yes. You're a very complicated person to get rid of._**" I thought. She sneered and imagined rolling her eyes. "**_Not my fault we didn't work out._**"

**_Geez Leah! Didn't I tell you not to even mention that? God Dammit_**." I was getting so frustrated. Nobody knew Leah and I had a past together. If anyone found out, all hell would break loose even if it did happen about a year or so ago. "**_We fucked, big deal._**" She said in a nonchalantly attitude and it was pissing me off.

"**_Alright way to be discreet about it._**" I replied sarcastically. She started thinking about us and how we stopped our relationship. Then I moved on to Amber and eventually met Kanti. We were both lonely when we had our fling. Everyone else around us were imprinting and we felt like we were being left behind. We had a connection through our sorrow and anger. She still wasn't over Sam imprinting on Emily and we weren't sure if she would ever be. That's why everyone's been hoping she would imprint soon.

"**_Go fuck yourself._**" She commented. I transformed back before she could rant on complaining about her life and was glad that I wasn't that much far from work. I changed back into my white shirt, jeans, and a sweater and my leather jacket Kanti gave me for my birthday shortly after putting on my sneakers. Even though it wasn't essential for me to wear a jacket, I still wore it because she worked so hard at getting it for me. I wish she could work as hard as she did before to getting clean.

Nessie and Jacob informed me about how they were going to do an intervention when she awakes. I wanted to stay but vampire girl's husband said that Kanti didn't want me to see her like that based on the dream she was having. She was asleep for quite a while by the time Jake had called me. At first I was angry because they took so long to tell me but then Jake explained to me why.

I got home before my mom would start complaining about being home late. Mom still hasn't had a clue about me being a wolf and I sure as fuck want to keep it that way. I don't want my mom to be put in any danger of any leeches especially the Volturi. There are times when she has questioned some of the things about us like my body heat and insanely fast growth spurt. But I usually made up some excuse or ran off to avoid her.

I walked in and she called my name out, "Embry!" I groaned, "Yeah mom?" I asked walking into the living room. She turned away from her book taht she was reading to look at me.

"Where were you?" She interrogated. I hated when she would ask me questions. I'm 20 years old and she still treats me like I'm a little kid. It gets annoying 'cause she's always on my ass.

"With Jake and Nessie at her house." I told her truthfully.

"Oh okay." She went back to reading her book which I found extremely weird because she usually asks me more questions then that. I stood there for a little bit longer and right when I was going to step out the living room she asked, "Embry, can I ask you a question?"

_I'm shocked you even bothered to ask finally... _"Yeah. Your my mom." I told her. She grinned at bit then asked, "Are you and Kanti going steady still?" I ran my fingers through my hair then put both of my hands into my pockets, "No.. mom. Uhm not anymore." I answered looking at my shoelaces.

She hummed, letting me know that she heard me. "I've noticed you've been really down lately. You truly love her don't you?"

"Yup. More than anyone could ever know."

"As much as I hate that she's putting you through this pain, I could tell from the day I met her that you guys were in love. It's-it's something I can't, wait; Nobody can tamper with." I didn't want to get into this talk with my mom because I wasn't stable enough for it. I wish I was much more prepared. I think my mom got the feeling that I was uncomfortable talking about this situation and dropped it by saying, "I left you some food on top of the stove."

"Uh... thanks but I'm going to go to sleep. Night mom."

"Goodnight sweetie."

I wasn't hungry which was also weird because my appetite is supposed to be humongous but it hasn't been for a while. I went to my room and laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. I looked over to my right and there were pictures of Kanti and I that we had taken from when we hung out. The last one before everything went down hill was one we took on my birthday.

Her long dark brown hair. Her smooth brown skin. Her brown eyes and soft full lips of hers. Those dimples that formed when she smiled or laughed. I can imagine her laughing all the time. If I only had the chance to hold her right now.

I grabbed my phone and dialed a number I didn't think I would have to. "Hey do you mind if I come over?" I asked the voice that was filled with anticipation.

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit." I hung up my phone and placed the photo of Kanti back on my dresser. Before making my escape through the window I glanced at the picture of her._ You've got to move on...she's moved on_

I jumped out my window and ran into the forest that lead to lust and lecherousness. I didn't transform because If not I would have reached her house too quickly. I kept running but until I stopped. There were two paths I could take. I wanted to go one way so badly that I stood looking at that direction for a few moments. _You're not worth her time..._ I shut my eyes and turned the other cheek running the opposite way.

I reached my destination shortly after. I stood in the woods looking out the the familiar house I've snuck into numerous times. Nobody was home but her.

I walked up the steps leading to the porch and felt my hand get heavier as it got closer to touching the door. My fist felt like tons of weight before knocking. I struggled to allow myself to. By the time I turned around to walk away, Amber opened the door, hiding her body behind it.

"Hey. Come in." She said seductively. I walked in ignoring my instincts. _You're so stupid..._

* * *

**Next Few days (Kanti POV)**

The past couple of days have been ridiculously, incredibly, difficult. Nessie, Jake, and the Cullens have been watching me excessively. The pack, Emily and the girls, had no clue about it. Only Embry and I'm hoping that it will remain that way. This wasn't even an addiction, it was a disease.

Class ended and I rushed out the room to my locker. "Kanti, wait up." I heard Gabe's voice call out for me. I've been trying my best to not talk and avoid Gabe because I don't want to fall back to my habits.

I put my books in my locker as quickly as I could but he caught up and leaned against the lockers. "Can you tell me why you've been ignoring me? I'll leave you alone if you do."

I closed my locker and looked around me to make sure none of the boys were around and then back at him, "'Cause I'm done with snorting. I'm not doing it anymore."

"No you're not." He scoffed. I stood up to him, "Yeah I am. I'm done with that shit. You should too."

"Are you stupid? I can't just all of a sudden magically quit and my life is easy and shit. You sure as hell know I can't quit something I've done every damn day for a year and a half." He said raising his voice. I rapidly hushed him. Amber passed by and said, "My slut alert is going off."

"Nice to know you can detect yourself!" I snapped back at her. I was tired of her trying to belittle me all the time when I've told her constantly that I'm not gonna back down and let someone treat me like shit. "You're just mad cause Embry doesn't want you!" She said coming towards me.

"Oh yeah. Like he wants you're dirty ass."

"As a matter of fact, He was at my house just the other day. Oh and no details but we had the time of our lives." She said trying to get me angry and intimidate me. I clenched my jaw trying to keep my mouth shut. She was lying about that. Embry wouldn't have sex with her.

She walked away with this grin on her face as if she won a prize. "Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted; I never said it was easy and in a snap I would be clean. Shit, I wish it was. I'm craving it as we speak. But I don't want to anymore. That's why if you don't stop then I can't talk to you..."

"Just 'cause you stop doesn't mean I have to." He replied. I shook my head, "You know what? No, you don't and obviously I can't force you."

"You're right. You can't." He shrugged, being a total jerk about everything. "Good. I won't waste my time them." I turned to walk away and then he said, "The only reason why you're quitting is because you don't want to be alone anymore. You're scared like a bitch. Embry doesn't want you. Get over it! " He sneered.

I turned back around, "Seriously Gabe get some fucking new shit to say. Amber just said the same shit. I don't want to be alone but I'm not scared of being alone," I pointed my finger at him, "You on the other hand are too scared of a bitch to quit. If you didn't notice you just freaking contradicted everything you told me at my house you dumbass. That's how you know you're freaking high as a damn kite." I made my way into the crowd going to my next class, Music. When I got to the room I sat on the other side across from Gabe. He glared at me when he came down the steps to the room. He turned to talk to Jasmine when he sat down next to her.

"Okay, I have some news for you guys!" Ms. Gordon exclaimed. "I know this is last minute but you know how I assigned you to compose a song with your partners, well.....in November 17 you guys can perform them in the auditorium." Our attention focused on her. "For those who don't want to perform them, you don't have to because you have to audition. But this is your chance because some important representatives from NYU Tisch School of Arts will be here from the Clive Davis Department of Recorded Music."

"You don't have to perform with your partner. In fact, you can write another song as an individual and perform that. If you wish not to perform with your partner then your grade will be based on your performance if you made the cut. For the people who don't want to participate or didn't make the cut in pairs or not you will present next week on Wednesday in class."

"It's basically a talent show. By the way, if you do make it and the people from NYU like you're performance they will most likely accept you on the spot." She stated with a smile on her face.

"I hope to see many of your faces at the auditions which take place this coming Monday after school. I'm going let you guys begin writing and getting your creative juices flowing for the rest of the period." As soon as she finished Gabe came up to me, "So are we doing this?"

"I don't know about you, but I think I will. ALONE. I told you I wasn't scared." He slammed his hand on my desk but not loud enough for everyone to hear above the chatter. I looked at him dead in the eye until he left.

I'm not sure if I'll make it but it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

**Tuesday (The day after the auditions)**

After dismissal, I dashed towards the bulletin board near the office to see if I made the cut. Some people were already there who had frozen joyful smiles while others were in the verge of tears. It made me even more nervous as I got closer to the list. When I finally saw the paper, I analyzed the list to see my name **Kanti Rodriguez**.

I went to the office to let Ms. Ivory know since she had asked me to advise her if I did make it. The other school secretary was there, "Hey is Ms. Ivory here today?"

"Oh no. Sorry Hun. Ms. Ivory's called in sick." She informed me as she went through stacks of papers.

"Oh okay. Thank you." I said walking out the office leaving her to her job. I noticed Seth about to walk out the door and ran after him to jump on his back. "Whoa! Someone's a bit excited." I got off his back and stood in front of him, "I got into the talent show."

"Kanti that's awesome!" He said with his huge smile. Seth gave me a big, tight, hug like he always does. "Now you have something to take your mind off of Em--," He didn't finish his sentence. He looked down at me apologetically.

"It's fine. I don't think that's possible for me to do anyways." I raised my shoulders. "Are you coming over today?" I really don't know why I asked because the pack usually does to eat except for Embry.

"Of course, its Pasta night, you know I'm there."

"Did someone say pasta night?" Collin said rubbing his stomach. Brady joined us and swallowed two whole Twinkies in one bite, "I'm starving." Collin slapped Brady on the back of his head. "That's what you get for not sharing."

"Like you ever share anything?" I stood between the three of them since it was freezing outside and their body heat warmed me up. "I do! Not with you though." Brady argued.

Seth slapped them both on the back of their heads. Both Seth and I couldn't stop laughing at how their faces looked. "You guys are so stupid."

"Last time I checked, I was in honor classes, Thank you." Collin stated bending down to look at me. "So am I." Brady and Seth told me. We all turned to look at Brady, " What? I am. Honors Art!" We all laughed this time but you could hardly hear me through their booming ones. They reminded me so much of Quil, Jacob, and Embry only a few years younger.

"Hey Girl! How you doin'!" Brady mimicked Wendy Williams. My ribs started hurting from laughing too hard as we reached the house and walked in. "Oh hey. What's so funny?" Emily asked us with a smirk.

"Brady--is--" I tried to speak but I couldn't. Collin nudged Brady on his chest twice, "Do it again. Do it again." We calmed down to see him do his impersonation of her again.

"Emily! How you doin'?" He said with his hand on his hip like a girl would stand and doing a circular head motion. We all bent down cackling and Emily joined as well. I held onto my stomach as I laughed, Collin was literally on his back laughing on the floor, and Seth was wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Oh man. That made my day." Collin said getting up from the floor. Emily went to the kitchen while we settled down in the living room and brought us a tray of bowinies. I was pretty positive that she had another tray on the counter for the rest of the boys. We dug in and hummed in satisfaction at how delicious they tasted.

Sam, Quil, and Paul came in after a few minutes. "Hey baby." Sam greeted Emily and kissed her gently on the lips. Paul and Quil came and grabbed some cookies before they sat down to join us. "Waddup son?" Quil told me in his want to be gangster voice. "Daddy!?" I said with my eyes opened wide in excitement joking around. All of us started laughing and Quil softly shoved me on my shoulder controlling his massive strength.

Nessie and Jacob walked in with their hands linked. They're love was radiating and I tremendously envied them. I couldn't stop staring at their intertwined hands. _When Embry and I hold hands, is it that perfect? _I shook it off before anyone could notice me gazing at them.

"What's up?" Jake greeted. Nessie smiled and came straight towards me to give me a hug. Then floated onto her boyfriends lap, with his arm around her waist like he never wanted to let her go. I looked at them and smiled big.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." Sam said to me sitting down on his recliner. I didn't think it would be that noticeable. Yes, I am feeling great today. _But I'm still incomplete._

"Yeah Kanti Kutcher is coming back!" Quil shouted. "'Bout time. I need you're help with a prank!" I giggled at his sudden urge of adventure. "Alright I'll help." We gave each other high fives and then Seth spoke, "Why don't you tell them why you're so happy Kay?" _'Cause I'm tired of moping around._

Emily walked into the living room, "I want to know why she is too." I shrugged, "It's nothing really. I got into the talent show." I stated nonchalantly because I didn't want to get my hopes up. They began to bombard me with congratulations. Emily rushed to give me a hug. "That's so good! Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I didn't think it was a huge thing to discuss, I guess." I admitted. "Of course it's huge!" Emily exclaimed. "Tell us about it." Sam said interested.

I sighed and sat up, "Well, I auditioned yesterday during school. The judges were….intense. They had serious faces the whole time. It was like they were statues. It was so nerve racking that at least two people ran off stage in tears because the look of the judge's faces scared them to death."

"She wasn't scared 'cause she's used to Nessie and the Stone Family!" Paul joked around. Nessie wasn't offended by his fatuous joke. She ran and punched him on his arm swiftly returning to her spot on Jacob's lap.

"I bet you're scared now!" Nessie finished with a smile. "Continue Kanti."

I twisted my mouth to see where I left off. I didn't exactly know what to say more about it. "Oh uhm, it's November 17. Ms. Gordon got some people from Tisch School of Arts to check it out."

Nessie came towards me, "NYU Tisch School of Arts?" She asked making sure it was the same one I meant. I nodded, "Yup the one and only."

"And you're acting all chill about this! What is your problem? This is like the school of your dreams!" She reminded me.

"Nessie's right. Why are you acting calm about this? We should so celebrate! Let's have a bonfire!" insisted Collin.

"You always want to party but a bonfire doesn't sound like a bad idea." Brady agreed.

"You guys have bonfires!?" I questioned. They all nodded at me laughing at how I was shocked about this news. Back in Jersey bonfire parties were the best. I enjoyed them so much. "Okay we definitely should have a bonfire party just for the hell of it." I said enthusiastically. I needed more things to distract me anyways. "But when?" Quil asked.

"How about the weekend before Halloween?" Jake suggested. Everyone thought about it for a moment.

"Party back to back weekend. I'm down!" Collin was the first to agree. Then everyone else did. _Hopefully Embry will be there…_ I thought to myself.

Sam spoke, "Well congratulations to you Kay." He brought me up again with a warm smile on his face. I smiled back, "Thanks."

"So when is this food going to be ready?" Quil said licking his lips in hunger. Emily was already in the kitchen and overheard him and yelled, "NOW!"

The boys rushed to grab their food off the counter. Nessie and I sat patiently waiting for their return for us to get our food that Emily usually leaves ready before they dig in. When they returned they quickly stuffed their mouths with Emily's delicious pasta.

We stood up and walked to the kitchen laughing at them and decided to stay there with Emily. "I'm really never going to get used to that." I told them giggling.

"I'm still not used to it." Nessie told us. We heard the door open and the guys greet Jared and Embry with "Heys" and "Whaddups". I froze looking at Nessie and Emily with my eyes stretched open wide.

I wasn't ready for this at all. Jared walked into the kitchen with Embry coming in behind him with his head down to his cell phone, "Hey girls." I waved hello to Jared. Embry was wearing a hoody under the leather jacket I gave him and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was messy like he had just rolled out of bed but you could tell he had just gotten out the shower because it was misty.

I wanted to look him in the eyes and fall in love with him again but at the same time I didn't.

Nessie slightly nudged me to say something but I didn't. "Hey Embry." She said since I didn't speak up.

"Hey Ness." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. _You wanted him to look up. Say something…_I started feeling extremely awkward and my palms began to sweat. We kept looking at each other from our peripheral vision. Once Emily finished serving their food, he grabbed his plate and walked back with the rest of the guys.

I buried my head in my hands as soon as he was nowhere in sight. I felt like crying but held the tears in. _No crying…_

I opened my mouth to speak, "Uh--. I'll be in my room." I informed Nessie by pointing back with my thumb. "You didn't even eat." Nessie tried to make me stay.

"Not hungry anymore."

I turned around to walk back to my room and tripped on my own damn feet. _Way to go dumbass…_ He got to my side grabbing me by my arm. My arm tingled by his touch. I couldn't do it. Not now. "You alright?" He asked. I felt everyone staring at us at this moment.

I nodded making sure not to look him directly in the eyes and slipped through his hand to walk away. Shortly after I got into my room Nessie came while I was lying on my bed holding the part of my arm where his hands were just at. I still felt his fingers touch my skin.

"Kanti what the heck is your problem?" She whispered. I sat up and sighed loudly, "I can't do this right now. I still love him. I really do but I'm scared. I just need some more time." I said in a really soft voice so only she could hear. _I'm not ready_…

* * *

**(3 1/2 weeks sober) Bonfire Night**

"So as soon as we get there we're gonna sneak up to them and whip cream them!" Quil said getting really excited as he drove. Both little Claire and I giggled, "Gotcha. But wait what happens if someone gets mad?" I asked concerned. I really didn't want to be in bad terms with anyone. We had everything set. Tonight there was a bonfire at the beach with everybody and we were so into our plan that we even dressed in black head to toe. Quil claimed it was to be secretive but knowing Quil he just wanted to act as if he was a spy. Quil even dressed Claire up in all black. She was excited as much excited as we were.

"Chillax. I doubt anyone will get upset. Right my little Claire Bear?" Quil asked Claire. I turned my head around to see her sitting between the boxes of canned whipped cream with her seat belt. She begged Quil to allow her to sit without the car seat because she's a "big girl" now. She nodded her head up and down smiling, showing her little teeth that reminded me so much of Layla.

"Kanti no one going to be mad." She reassured. Quil looked at me with a cocky smirk on his face. "Claire's a smart girl. You should listen to her."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Claire.

"And why do you think that?"

"Cause you too pretty." She complimented.

"What did I tell you about lying Claire Bear?" Quil asked her jokingly. I punched him on his arm with all my might but he didn't flinch because of his wolf powers. "I'm guessing you want to do this prank alone." I threatened fatuously.

"I won't be doing it alone. My Claire Bear is going to help me. So take that sucka!" I shook my head while Claire giggled even more. "Thank you Claire. You are very pretty _princesa_." We reached the beach and got set to attack. _This is going to be so much fun._..

We shoved as much cans into our big pockets. Claire had two of the bottles in her small hands looking up at Quil. "Okay you know the plan right?" Quil questioned Claire and I before we ran off. Claire was literally jumping on her feet in anticipation. We started to walk quietly behind cars to make sure no one would hear us.

We hid behind this jeep to make sure no one could see us. Quil perched to see the gang from the side of the jeep.

"Okay I think the coast is clear. Go at the count of three." We looked at him diligently as he mouthed on the count to three. He picked Claire up in his arm and we ran down onto the beach yelling like maniacs. The first person I got was Paul spraying whip cream on his head and then Rachel who was sitting right next to him about to kiss.

I heard a loud gasp come from Rachel's mouth and ran away to spray someone else. Quil, Claire, and I began spraying everyone with the bottles of whip cream. Some of them dropped out of our pockets onto the sand allowing them to pick them up to spray us back. In a matter of minutes not one person wasn't getting chased or didn't have whip cream on them. Claire was riding on Quil's back spraying Jacob running behind him while he sprayed whoever he saw.

Nessie and I stood in front of each other releasing the whip cream from our bottles and trying to block it with our arms. I noticed Embry was there and even though we hadn't spoken to each other in a while, I managed to get some whip cream on him as well. He looked baffled when he noticed I got him but quickly ran after me to get revenge.

I reached into my pocket to see if I had any more cans but I was all out. All of them had either dropped or I used them. I fell on the ground laughing hard as the girls put a whole bunch of whip cream on me. We all sat down around each other giggling like little school girls once the cans were all empty.

"Is this the prank you were planning with Quil?" Emily asked trying to get some of the whip cream out of her hair. "Yup." I responded as I licked off the whip cream on my upper lip.

"I bet the cashier at the super market looked at you guys so weird when you guys bought all these cans." Kim said. I nodded my head, "Hell yeah she did. It was so hilarious."

Nessie spoke, "That was so much fun." We all agreed with her. Jared brought his radio down onto the beach from his car. "Oh mannnnn.." I said. It's going to be a party on the beach in November. Kim shook her head in disapproval but at the same time grinned because she knew was in a good mood as well. He turned it on and the first thing that came on radio was Black Eyed Peas song I've Got a Feeling. As much as I thought that song was playd out it still got me to jump up and be the first one to dance like a fool.

I started doing stupid dance movements then Nessie joined me singing on the top of our lungs. Shortly after everyone else was singing along to the lyrics as we picked up the cans we had loitered. After that song came Britney Spears - 3 and since they mention a Paul in the song, Paul took the initiative to dance provocatively or more like a male stripper.

He started grinding on Rachel and you can see Jacob's eyes open widen in disturbance to his sister being felt on. Nessie ran to him to calm him down which he did as soon as she slipped her hand into hers. One by one each of the girls returned to their soul mates side while I sat down by myself to enjoy the delightful atmosphere that belonged to the night.

"Hey." said the familiar voice I love. I looked at Embry as he sat down next to me on the sand. The heat radiating from his body gave me chills because it was so windy out. I wanted him to hold me like he used to. I hugged my knees for more warmth.

"Hi." I softly greeted.

"How are you?" He asked me. I sighed loudly, "I'm…alive so I think I'm good."

"You look good." He said. I chuckled, "Yeah, I should so be the new face for whip cream." I said joking around. He shook his head as he laughed, "No, as in healthy. You look much better." My lips formed an O in understanding.

"How about you?"

"I'm good." I knew he was lying. "Are you sure about that?"

"You're the only one who questions."

"Cause I know you." I answered straight forwardly. He quickly changed the subject and said, "Can you believe it's only been 4 months since we've met in this very spot?" I giggled," and 8 days but whose counting?"

We both laughed. "It feels longer with all the stuff we've been through."

"Yeah..." I agreed. It became awfully quiet as we stared out to the endless ocean view. It wasn't an awkward silence. The waves crashing the rocks and reaching the shore were soothing us. It was comforting because I knew he was there spending time with me but painful because it's just one of those moments I will later on dream about.

"You wanna take a walk?" He asked standing up.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand to pull me up. Our physical connection only lasted 2 seconds but with what I was feeling it felt like it was forever. "Thanks." Nessie seemed like she was looking for me and saw Embry and I together causing her to smile. She turned back around to leave us alone.

"You're welcome." We started walking along the beach. With each step we took, I wanted to take two steps back to relive every second I have with him.

"I ha--"He began to say but my cell phone started ringing. I groaned and dug in my jean pocket for my cell. "Sorry." I picked up the call, "Hey it's Christy."

"Hey Christy. What's up?" Embry patiently waited as always. That's something else I loved about him that he would be patient no matter what.

"Do you mind covering my shift in the morning. I have a breakfast date and no one--" I could tell she was smiling. "It's not a problem. I'll do it." I need the money anyways to help pay the rent and bills. Plus I need to start saving up more money on college and trying to get my own place.

"Okay, thank you so much Kanti."

"Welcome, have fun tomorrow." I hung up and stuffed my cell back in my pocket. I looked at Embry, "My bad. What were you saying?"

"It's cool." We continued to walk silently but then he spoke, "Do you want to know what I thought when I saw you with that Gabe kid?"

"What?"

"I thought 'Maybe she's doing the same thing as me... maybe she wants so badly to call me, but just won't because I haven't called her. Or probably she's moved on because it seems like I've moved on because she did.' Do you understand what I'm saying?" I comprehended what he meant perfectly and I added, "Then again you thought maybe you shouldn't fill yourself with false hope that I might just be missing you like You're missing me right?"

He pursed his lips and stated, "Yes. That's exactly what I thought." The wordless gap came upon us again.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you ever think that the only reason we're to-- I mean we were together was because of imprinting?"

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head back to try to find the correct words and how to put them together, "As in if you hadn't changed, we wouldn't have met-- and gone through all this a-and be here right now."

He stopped and grabbed my hands. "It's crossed my mind but I'm not going to base my life on what if because it doesn't matter. What matters is right now. I love you." The last three words made my heart jump in such an intense and high speed because I didn't know what they would sound like after not hearing it for such a while.

I have no clue why but I rejected it too. "It does matter, You love me because you're forced to not because you want to."

"No that's not true. I loved you before I had too. Why are you even thinking like that?"

"Because I don't want to be given some bullshit love like my mom gave me! She loved me because she was forced to. Just because she was my blood she pretended to love me. But she never really did....she never wanted to...and I don't want to deal with that again, so can you blame me for feeling this way?" I exasperated feeling relieved that I finally allowed someone to try to understand my feelings toward my mom's sentiments of me.

"I don't want you to feel like that anymore. I did, I do and I will always love you... Kanti when I saw you leaving in that car to the foster home I couldn't handle it. You don't understand. I followed that car and came to see how you were doing each day you were there. I wanted to--I _needed_ to know if your were okay. There's something I need to tell you. It's been killing me. I'm going to be honest with you because I don't want to keep this bottled up. "

I took a deep breath before he told me. I had a feeling it wasn't the best news.

"Amber and I had sex..." I shut my eyes but appreciated his honesty. It was true. She rubbed it in my face like it was something she had longed to do. "Was it worth it?" I asked him with my jaw clenched.

"No....I was being completely selfish. I know I shouldn't have. The whole time, I thought about you, and then it would go back to her, but then you, and you, you, you, you, you appeared again in my head. It was so bad I convinced myself it was you I was being intimate with but then as soon as I did that it turned back to her. I was so weak that not even my thoughts of you were helping me because I was aching that much for you. I needed _you_ that much. I will always need you to infinity. I will never get enough of you."

I tried to muster up words to say but I couldn't. We stayed quiet for a while avoiding eye contact.

"I know this is a lot to take in but can you please say something?" He begged. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again. "You wanna know something?" I asked lightly still looking out in the distance. I could feel him looking at me, "Yes. Anything." He simply replied.

I started swinging my foot back and forth and looked down to the sand I was kicking. "I think about everything that happened this past month and not a single tear runs down my cheek. Maybe it's because I'm too hurt to cry, or maybe I'm just to mad at you..."

"Or maybe its my heart's way of telling me it's not over." I picked up my head to look up at his dark mesmerizing eyes. "I'm really hoping it's the last one..."

"Me too." He pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I rested my head on his chest enjoying his warmth with my hands on his back while he massaged mine. I felt whole for the first time in a very long time. It was the feeling that I felt before but had never felt until I met him.

We both looked at each other dead in the eyes slowly moving closer until our lips crashed. This kiss was filled with so much compassion that I couldn't help but cry. I tasted the salty tears in my mouth falling down from both of our eyes as we kissed. My throat was hurting so much when I swallow. I wrapped my arms around his neck to sustain myself. We weren't letting go. I know I wasn't and glad he hadn't. It was something I've desired and never wanted it to leave again.

I finally pulled away too take some fresh air in. "Never again. Please. Never ever again." He begged looking at me with his eyes filled with water. "I know you've been hurt before, I know many promises to you have been broken. Promises made by me. And I know you're tired from all of this. Just let me be your resting place no hurt, no promises just plain you and me. Just tell me this won't ever happen to us again. I can't go through it again." He said cupping my face with his hands eagerly waiting for me to speak.

The look in his eyes the night of the homecoming dance was nothing like this. It was beyond devastation in his eyes. I quickly nodded and blubbered, "Never ever again. Okay. It's only us." _Oh man I want him so much_. I wrapped my legs around him and he wrapped his arms around my legs to keep me up. Our lips joined over and over again.

I rested my head on the crook of his neck. I felt so comfortable and safe. My heart was beating a mile per _second _having him so close to me. I couldn't help but smile straight from my heart.

**

* * *

That was Chapter 17! LONGEST TIME I HAVE EVER SPENT TRYING TO UPDATE! Geez I'm pretty disappointed at myself and I'm not surprised if most of my readers are because I was being such a shitty author. I sincerely apologize once again and I'd just like to say to my good friend Lauren now you can stop harassing me in school for not updating! :D lmao **

**Please please please review. The reviews help me a lot with writing and I need to know what you guys have in mind of what should happen or what you think will take place. **

**Thanks for everything! Love, Kiki.**


	18. Chapter 18: Settle Down

**Hello everyone. I am back for the time being. It' been years and I think it's been well overdue. Because some of you may have been waiting, I will admit that I am not done with this chapter yet. BUT here is a sneak peek to satisfy you guys for a little bit (I hope).**

* * *

"Stay with me?"

"Yes. I was hoping you would ask me to." He admitted as he pulled me closer to him to lay down on my bed. I threw my arm around his chest and snuggled close to him.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm going to disappoint everyone…as much as I know it's wrong for me and everything." I didn't have to finish my sentence for him to understand what I was talking about.

"You won't…you're strong enough. I know you can."

"No, please. These past weeks have been so fucking hard that I can't even fathom how I haven't gotten high or drunk. I am really sorry for everything I've done and what I've put everyone through. Especially you, but I can't be as sorry as everyone thinks I should be. I can't be sorry for trying to find happiness at the end of a bottle of vodka or shoving what made me happy up my nose because for the longest time, I felt like happiness was taken away from me. I still do most of the time. I searched for it…anywhere I could find it. I can't be sorry for something I've desired because that's truly all I want. To be content with you by my side, still have my family in my life, everything I could imagine and more. But that's not even the worst part. I would think of you and the mere image of your face would boost me up until it was washed away by guilt for smiling, laughing, or feeling something even remotely close to gladness. I feel in the wrong when I pretend or I am enjoying myself because it's only been a bit over 6 months since my dad's accident…"

I shook my head as tears almost filled my eyes, pushing them away. "I don't want people to think I've gotten over my parents' deaths but I don't want to show them I'm weak either. Do you understand what I mean by that?" I regained my composure and sighed in relief.

"You're nowhere near weak. You just stopped yourself from crying. That takes a lot of strength to do and you're the strongest person I know. Do you really think you're parents; especially your father, wouldn't want you to enjoy yourself and be happy in life?" I stayed quiet and played around with the hem of my shirt, not wanting to accept what he was saying.

"Listen to me…" He gained my attention and I stared at him as the moonlight beautifully hit his profile and emphasized the smallest details of his face. "I will do whatever it takes to make you feel that way again. I want to make you feel on top of the world. I will try my hardest to help you live your life to the fullest; to make you feel worth living for, fighting for, crying for...But in order for me to do that, you have to know your own worth too."


End file.
